The Legend of Spyro: New Frontier
by Pleneko
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder travel to the mainland to explore, they make some unexpected new friends. Meanwhile, a dangerous figure from the past returns, aided by a new foe.
1. Chapter 1: Escape from Malefor

Well, I've been promising this (and putting it off) for a while now, but here is my first Spyro fic. It's set after Eternal Night, and actually starts with the game's ending scene (spoiler alert!). However, 1) I have not played Dawn of the Dragon yet and 2) I got the idea for this before I even knew it was coming out, so I'm pretty much throwing continuity out the window, starting with some changes to the aforementioned scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, or anything related to him. I do retain intellectual property of the story and my OC's, which I will introduce later.

The Legend of Spyro: New Frontier

Chapter 1: Escape from Malefor

As the beam of dark energy subsided, Gaul struggled back to his feet.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me, coward!"

As the dark being that Spyro had become looked at the ape king, he hesitated. _Do it; destroy him! _An evil, malignant voice sounded in his mind. _He wants to kill you. And Cynder, and everyone and everything that you have ever loved will perish if he has his way._

_No! _Spyro yelled mentally.

The voice persisted. _But he is evil. He kills and destroys without thought or remorse. He deserves to die. He deserves to be annihilated. You have the power. Just let it go, and this thing will trouble you no more._

Spyro now knew who the voice belonged to. There was only one being capable of such malice… _No, Malefor. He may deserve to die, but he's beaten. I've won, and I don't have to kill him._

_But you want to. I can feel it; the hatred in your heart, the will to crush and destroy. The desire to obliterate him for what he has done. Release that hate upon your enemy! Use your power the way it is meant to be used!_

_No! I won't kill a helpless foe! I'm not a murderer!_

_Fool! Look at him, he's far from helpless. If you don't kill him, he will kill you and all that you stand for._

Looking back at Gaul, Spyro saw that the ape was indeed far from done. While the dragon had been grappling with Malefor, Gaul had seen his hesitation as a sign of weakness and was advancing on him, intent on finishing the fight with his bare hands if necessary. Spyro called up his energy to form an Earth Flail, but he couldn't finish the spell; the power was there, but try as he might he could not form the weapon. He tried all his elements, with the same result: the darkness in this room, and in his body, was interfering with his elemental powers. If he wasn't going to use the darkness, Spyro was helpless. And all the while Gaul was coming closer…

_Do you see now, Spyro? You are the one who is helpless; helpless because you deny your true nature. This is quite a dilemma, isn't it? If you wish to survive, you must accept the darkness into yourself, but then, there's no telling what might happen if you do that._

_Then the solution is simple: I fight with my own power, weakened as it is, and if I die, I'll try to take him down with me._

Gaul was now only 10 feet away and steadily approaching. His eyes were blank and lifeless, but there was still a crazed light in their depths; he might have even been dying, but his will to crush every dragon, especially the purple whelp that had ruined everything he had been planning, pushed him on.

_Alright, have it your way. You can try to fight him man-to-man, and then you'll die, still the champion of hope and good. But just a reminder: your friends are still up there, and it doesn't look like Gaul is in the mood to take prisoners._

At those words, at the thought of what Gaul would do to Sparx and Cynder, what had already happened to the black dragoness and the countless others that had fallen to the ape's cruelty, something within Spyro snapped. He felt every ounce of rage and hatred in his being come surging forth, then compressed until it was like a molten ball in the center of his chest. Then the young dragon released his Dark Fury, and over the rush of wave after wave of dark energy flowing forth, there seemed to be triumphant, evil laughter. Gaul tried to brace himself against the black tide, but was powerless to resist its force. The first wave brought him to his knees, the second turned his body to ash, and the third scattered the ape king's remains like leaves in a hurricane. As the attack subsided, Dark Spyro launched himself up towards the chamber above.

OO

Sparx and Cynder waited at the edge of hole made when Gaul had destroyed the floor, trying to see or hear something, anything, through the greenish glow of the energy pillar or the rushing of the wind.

"Spyro, are you OK?" the dragonfly called down, a look of fear etched into his features.

Suddenly, a dark shape rose upwards inside the beam, causing the pair to jump back. The thing was soon recognizable as a small black dragon, with golden horns and glowing white pools of light for eyes. Its head turned towards them and the creature let out a feral snarl.

"Oh no…" Cynder whispered, taking a step back. She then steeled herself and stepped up, calling to her friend. "Spyro, STOP!"

"Calm down, buddy," Sparx pleaded, "it's me."

"I…I can't…" the Spyro said, obviously fighting to hold himself back. In his mind, he could feel Malefor's presence growing. Soon, the Dark Master would overpower him and take control, or simply drive him insane and watch as the purple dragon destroyed his closest friends.

Suddenly, Cynder leapt forward and kicked Spyro, knocking him out of the energy flow and pushing herself clear at the same time. As soon as Spyro hit the floor of the cave, the darkness left his body, rising like a mist and disappearing. He struggled to his feet and looked at his friends, and Sparx flew over to him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop."

"You're alright, Spyro," Cynder said, "you're with friends."

At that moment, a rumbling filled the room, as if the entire mountain was trying to shake itself apart, and the mouth of the cave that Spyro and Sparx had entered through began to close, being blocked of by debris.

"Oh no!" Sparx yelled panicked, "that's our only way out!"

The rubble shifted again, revealing a small opening to the outside.

"Come on," Cynder shouted, "now's our chance!"

Sparx began trying vainly to lift his best friend off the floor. "Usually, I would say 'ignore her,' but she's making sense this time."

Spyro struggled to raise his head. "Just go."

Instantly, the black dragoness turned on him, "Get up Spyro! We're not leaving without you!" She walked over, grabbed Spyro around the shoulders, and began to half-carry, half-drag him to the cave mouth. _Geez, of all the times to find out he weighs a friggin' ton!_

Just as they were nearing the exit, several boulders came crashing down, blocking the way completely.

"We're trapped," Spyro muttered, hanging his head in despair.

"Not yet we aren't," there was a bright gleam in Cynder's eyes; she wasn't giving up yet. "Sparx stay close!" Setting Spyro down, the dragoness closed her eyes and focused her energy. _Please let me have enough strength for this…_With a defiant roar, she released her power, breathing a greenish mist over the stones, which began to crack and boil, eaten away by the acidic cloud.

Suddenly a large stone, shaken loose from the ceiling, came plummeting towards the trio. Sparx darted clear, but Cynder remained frozen in place, both out of surprise and torn between fear for herself and for the purple dragon lying at her feet. At the last possible second, as Cynder closed her eyes and braced for the end, there was a deafening boom, then the black dragoness was being struck, not by the huge harbinger of death, but by several small pebbles. Opening her eyes, she saw that the boulder had been pulverized, and Spyro was standing next to her, breathing heavily from the exertion of firing his Earth Shot point blank. Looking at the now open cave mouth, as the mountain continued to crumble around them, he turned to look Cynder in the eyes. "Now take Sparx and go before it's too…" The purple dragon fell back to the floor, not even having the strength to finish the sentence.

Once again, Cynder lifted him onto her shoulders, and with Sparx doing what little he could o help support his friend's weight, staggered to the exit. "I told you once already," she muttered, "we're not leaving without you." While the mountain shook in its death throes, the trio slowly made their way outside to freedom. Unfortunately, just outside the cave mouth was a sheer cliff that dropped out of sight. Sidestepping yet another falling rock, Cynder looked at the cliff, then at Spyro, then back to the mist-filled void below, and hung her head. "Nothing for it, I'll have to try." The dragoness spread her wings, but stopped before they were halfway open, yelping at the sudden pain.

"Cynder," Sparx asked nervously, "what's up?"

"My wing," she explained, "I must have hurt it when Gaul threw me." For the first time, Cynder's eyes dulled, and it seemed that she had lost hope. "It's over; there's no way to get down without flying, Spyro's in no condition to even walk, and with my wing like this it'll be nearly impossible to fly on my own, let alone carrying any weight."

As the shaking became more violent, Cynder lay down next to Spyro and wrapped her wings around him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Doomgirl," Sparx put his hand on her shoulder, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but why don't get big and scary again? You'd be able to carry Spyro out then."

"I can't. That only happened because of Malefor's power. I don't even know if it would happen again, and I'd risk losing to him if I tried."

Cynder looked back to Spyro, still unconscious after his battle.

"You risked your life for me…"

Cynder turned back to the cave and looked at the diminishing energy stream. "I have to try! Sparx, if this doesn't work, get out of here and warn the Elders."

"Don't have to tell me twice. The first sign of trouble and I'm gone!"

Cynder smiled and walked back into the cave, dodging the falling debris as she made her way to the stream of dark energy. Closing her eyes, she steeled herself and stepped into the beam, feeling the burn of Malefor's power surging through her once again. As the last of the energy column faded away, she felt her body begin to grow larger, reacting to Malefor's dark magic. Slowly the change ceased, and she looked down to see that her size had doubled more or less. _I guess there wasn't enough left to fully change me. Just as well; this should be enough to do the job, and I don't feel his presence_. Just then, amid the din of falling stone, a sound caught her attention. Turning to the sound, she saw Spyro standing outside, staring at her with a puzzled look. As she ran over to him, his look became something between accusing and betrayed.

"I came here to stop this from happening," he said weakly, "why?"

"Spyro, I know what this looks like, but we don't have time to take the high road here! It's a miracle that the mountain is even still standing, and this is the only way to get us both out of here."

"You could have escaped on your own…"

"Barely, if at all, with my wing like this. And you're in no condition to fly on your own."

"Cynder, just go! If you die because of me…"

"Then quit arguing!" With lightning speed the dragoness reached out and struck the back of Spyro's neck. In his weakened state, that was all it took to render him unconscious. "I'm sorry," she whispered picking him up. "Sparx, try to keep up!"

The pain as Cynder spread her wings to take off was hellatius, but she pushed through it and leapt from the cliff top. Even with her extra size and strength, there was no way she could fly while holding the purple dragon, but maybe, just maybe, she could glide far enough that they would be safe from the worst of the mountain's fury.

She'd gone about half a mile when she felt the power fading, and she began to shrink back down to her normal size. Thinking quickly, she looked below, seeing a small stand of trees with bushes in and around them. _This is going to hurt,_ she thought as the pair began to fall more quickly, _but we really don't have another choice_. Aiming at what seemed to be the softest patch of bushes, Cynder flipped over at the last second to absorb as much of the impact as possible as the two dragons crashed landed. She heard a loud snap and felt fire in her shoulder as her hurt wing broke. The pain was so intense that she blacked out, barely noting that she had lost her hold of Spyro and the purple drake was lying a few feet away from her, still not moving…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Well, that does it for Chapter One. Nice cliffhanger, huh? This was a lot longer than I originally planned, and while I cannot say for certain, may very well be the longest in the story. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Grounds

Hello again readers! I know that this is a pretty quick update for me, but would you believe that it's STILL late? Rather than rant on for half a page about it, let's just say that Murphy paid me a visit…I hate that guy.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Dangerous Grounds

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, wakened by a dull throb in her shoulder. As she tried to ease the ache by rotating her wing, the ache exploded into searing pain, bringing her fully awake with a scream of agony. The pain reminded her of her broken wing, which in turn led to thoughts of her narrow escape from the mountain with…

"Spyro!" she called to her friend, seeing him lying motionless a few feet away. Moving slowly to not aggravate her wing, she crawled over to the purple dragon and shook his shoulder. "Spyro, wake up!" she yelled. The only response was a weak groan, but it was enough to tell Cynder that he was still alive, and she nearly passed out again with relief. It was then that the dragoness remembered the third member of their group, and she started looking around frantically for Sparx, calling his name loudly.

The dragonfly flew up a few inches from her face, waving his hands with an expression of panic. "Shhhh! Are you trying to lead them straight to us?!"

"Lead them? Who? What's going on? Where were you?" Cynder was puzzled by his reaction.

Sparx sighed, trying to calm down enough to explain. "I couldn't wake you two up, so I decided to go out and look around, and guess what I found out…there are apes all over the place! And if I had to guess, I'd say they're looking for something."

Cynder's eyes went wide with fear and comprehension: they were still in enemy territory, and she had been screaming her head off! She'd even called Spyro by name, and even if the apes didn't know what the purple dragon was called, they were sure to recognize her voice and put two and two together if they'd heard. Her mind racing, she called on the training and experience that had earned her the title "Queen of Conquerors." Moving as quickly as her wounds and exhaustion would allow, she dragged Spyro underneath some bushes, and as she did her best to hide him behind the branches she turned to Sparx.

"Do you think you can get to the Temple from here?"

"Yeah, I think so. What about you?"

"I can't fly right now, and Spyro still hasn't woken up. I'll stay here and watch him, but I need you to fly to the Temple as quickly as you can and tell the Guardians where we are. Better yet, bring them back here yourself."

"But the apes…"

"Exactly. I'll try to hide us both, and if I have to I'll fight them off, but we both know that I can't do that for long. That's why I need you to do this. Ignitus will be looking for me and Spyro, but his visions aren't perfect; he may get the wrong place, or nothing at all. We're counting on you, Sparx."

The dragonfly saluted her. "No worries, gal. I'll have the old fogies here in no time. Just keep Spyro in one piece until then." He started to fly away, then paused and looked back. "Oh, and Cynder…take care of yourself, okay?" With that, he was off at full speed, the light from his wings fading into the mist.

"You too," Cynder said, smiling. "Godspeed Sparx." The dragoness turned back to the task at hand, putting the finishing touches on Spyro's camouflage then stepping back to appraise her work. _Not bad for someone with a broken wing and hardly any material to work with_. All things considered, she had done a good job in a short time. The drake was still visible, but only to someone that was actually looking at him. She would have thought that his bright purple would have hurt the cover, but interestingly enough it actually blended with the brown and black of the brush so that the only real giveaway was the gold of his horns.

Just as she was about to set her own cover up, a familiar stench hit her. There were definitely apes around, and they were close; the only reason she had not smelled them before now was the wind, which had just shifted around. There was no time to arrange anything, so she just lay down in the grass, trying to make her profile as low as possible. By now, the ape soldiers were close enough for her to hear them bickering among themselves.

"I told you, you're just hearing things."

"Look, I swear that was the General's vo—OW! What the hell was that for?"

"You know what Gaul said," a third voice broke in, "she ain't the General no more, and even if she was in the Master's good books, there's no way _I'd_ ever salute that pipsqueak now."

"Fine, fine," the second one resumed, "I swear I heard _Cynder's_ voice over here, even if I couldn't make out what she was saying, I know it was her."

"Hey," this was a fourth ape; Cynder was starting to get worried now: if they found her, she didn't think that she could take on four soldiers in her condition. "Now that I think of it, isn't it weird that on one's seen the king since the mountain went down?"

"Now who's talking crazy?" The second soldier piped up. "Do you actually believe those stories that that little dragon took out Gaul? Not possible!"

"I'm just sayin'," the ape was getting defensive, "that dragon shows up and fights Gaul, the mountain collapses, and there's been no sign o' the king since; it's been more than a day, he should've shown up just to let us know he's still in charge."

Cynder's eyes went wide when she heard that last bit. _We've been out in the open for more than a day and they haven't found us? After we got away from the mountain? That kind of luck's just scary!_ There was something else the ape had said that further intrigued her: _so none of them have seen Gaul, but either they don't know he's dead or they just don't believe it_. Just then, Spyro groaned again and stirred, rustling the bushes around him. _Oh no!_ Cynder's heart was racing as the apes' voices stopped, and by the silence, they had stopped walking as well.

"Okay, this time I know I heard something!" the second ape stated.

"Me too," the third one, apparently the leader, said. "Go check it out."

Cynder held her breath and scrunched down even further as she heard the ape's footsteps come closer. _Please don't see him, please don't see him_. She soon realized that it was hopeless; if the ape kept coming closer, he was bound to see one of them, and if Spyro made another sound it was over. From the dragon's point of view, she only had one option, and it was somewhere between risky and suicidal, but what choice did she have? Cynder slowly coiled her body under her, and as the ape soldier was just in front of her, she leapt up, raking her claws up his stomach and across his chest. The soldier screamed and staggered back, falling in front of his comrades as Cynder landed, flinching from the pain the attack had caused her.

Laughing, the leader stepped forward, drawing his large curved sword. "Well, well, if it isn't the traitor. You're quite a long way from home, little girl."

"You know," Cynder's eyes flashed dangerously, "I am a ways from home. So why don't you save your men some pain and just let me go on my way?"

"I don't think so. Y'see, there's a reward for the first squad to bring you back." The large ape paused for a moment before continuing, "But before we bring you in, I have a quick question: where's the purple dragon?"

"Even if I knew where he was, why would I tell you?!"

"Because, being able to bring in both of you would make me so happy, I might not rip those pretty green eyes out of your head!"

"You can try!" Cynder knew that it was hopeless; between exhaustion and the crippling pain in her wing, there was no way she could outfight all of them, but for Spyro's sake she had to hold them back as long as possible. Resigning herself to her fate, she moved to a fighting stance. _It's not enough to repay my debt, but at least I can do this_…

OO

"Something's wrong here." Spyro was engulfed in darkness. He was standing on something, but he couldn't see the surface. "Am I…dead?"

"No, Spyro," the voice seemed to come from all around him, "but you aren't far from it."

Spyro thought he recognized the voice, but something still didn't feel right. "Chronicler, is that you? Where are you? Where am I?"

"Think for a moment, young one, do you remember how we first met?"

"Where we first met…" Spyro's eyes snapped wide open, "Do you mean this is Dreamscape? But why can't I see? What happened?"

"This is how Dreamscape appears now, because of the darkness in your soul."

"But the darkness left me; I can't feel its presence anymore."

"No, Spyro, the darkness is subdued, but it is still within you. It will fade in time, but beware. As long as the darkness is with you, its Master will have a window into your heart."

"Then Malefor can still control me?"

"No, not now, and not as long as you keep your guard up. Still, although the door is locked, there are ways in. Hate and rage are the keys that will allow the Dark Master into your soul; be careful not to give them to him."

"I understand."

"Good. Spyro, my time here is running out; it takes a great deal of energy to pierce the darkness. Before I leave, there is one more thing that I must tell you: your friends are in danger."

"What?! What do you mean? What's happened to Sparx and Cynder?"

"Calm down, young one, there is still time. I cannot say how Sparx fares, but Cynder is fighting for her life, and she needs your help."

"Then wake me up. I have to help her!"

"This time it is up to you to awaken, but I can help you: I can lift the darkness for a moment, but you will have to act quickly and awaken your powers again to stave it off before it takes hold again. Only then will you able to escape. Good luck, Spyro!"

As the Chronicler's voice faded, the shadows seemed to lift somewhat, and Spyro could feel his elements again. Just as quickly as they had faded, the shadows started to swarm back towards him. By pure instinct, Spyro focused all of his energy, and at the last moment he released his Fire Fury. The explosion of fire radiated from his body, annihilating the shadows before they could overtake him again. Looking upward, Spyro saw the blue glow that indicated the 'exit' of Dreamscape. He launched himself upward and flew full speed towards the light. "Hold on Cynder, I'm on my way!"

OO

Cynder hit the ground, hard. She had known that she was at a handicap, but she hadn't realized it would be this bad. Every move sent a fresh lance of pain through her shoulder, and her reflexes were nowhere near what they should be. Struggling back to her feet, she saw the two apes that had been "subduing" her move in for the next round, while the leader stood back, leering at her.

"Had enough, whelp?"

Cynder turned her head to the side and spat blood before glaring at him. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

The ape laughed heartily. "I commend your bravery, but enough is enough. Seize her!" The other two apes lunged forward.

_This is it…_ Cynder coiled back, determined to take at least one of them with her. Suddenly, a fireball struck one of them in the chest, blowing him back and causing the other to be thrown aside, missing Cynder and landing in the dirt a few feet behind her. Neither of them got up, one was out cold and the other was dead, most of his torso burned away. Shocked, the dragoness turned around to see Spyro standing behind her, smoke still trailing from his mouth. "Spyro!" she ran to his side, ignoring the pain in her arm. "You're alright!"

Spyro looked at his friend, "Cynder, are you hurt?"

"I've been better, but I'll live." Her injuries were obvious; she had been beaten severely by the soldiers.

The ape leader had gotten over his shock, and broke into their conversation. "So, the purple dragon was here the whole time." His eye glinting evilly, he glanced at Cynder "And you were fighting so hard to protect him…do I sense some romance here?" The soldier started to laugh at his own taunt, but sobered instantly at the glare Spyro was giving him.

"You did this to her, didn't you?"

"And what if I did? Wacha gonna do, stare me to death?"

"Actually, I was deciding how many pieces to cut you into," the purple drake's eyes were ice cold.

"Spyro?" Cynder was starting to get scared: she'd never heard him talk like this, even when he was facing Gaul he hadn't been this malevolent. The worst part was that she could tell he was serious.

"Cynder, get back," Spyro stepped forward, his amethyst eyes boring holes into his enemy.

_Whoa,_ the ape had seen ruthless soldiers before, but something about the dragon staring him down chilled him in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. _He really means to kill me_._ No matter, I've dealt with killers before. Hell, I _am_ a killer_. He drew his sword and stepped up to meet Spyro's silent challenge. "Alright, whelp, you want to kill me, do your worst!"

"Cynder, stay back!"

The two fighters leapt toward each other. The ape brought his sword down, and Spyro raised his arm, deflecting the blow with the ridge of scales on his wrist. The dragon then countered by slashing with his other claw. His opponent stepped back quickly to evade the attack, answering with a swipe at Spyro's shoulder. Spyro ducked under the blade, then came up inside his enemy's reach, biting down on the ape's wrist and tasting blood as his fangs ripped through skin and muscle. Screaming with pain, the ape dropped his sword and cradled his hurt arm. "Alright, enough! I surrender! Just let me go, please!"

"Oh, I'll let you go alright…" the purple dragon's voice dripped with hatred. "Go straight to Hell!" Spyro's tail flashed forward, its spiked tip aimed at the soldier's heart.

"Spyro no!" Cynder leapt forward, grabbing the purple dragon's tail before it could reach its target.

"Cynder! I told you to stay back!" Spyro turned on the dragoness, but Cynder wasn't about to back down.

"Spyro, look at what you're doing! This isn't you! Malefor is trying to control you again. Look in your heart, you know who you are. Please…"

"Cynder…" Spyro closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the warm glow that she remembered was back.

"Thank the Ancestors. And you," the ape whimpered as Cynder's cold gaze fell on him, "go. I don't care where, and I don't care how, but know this: I will remember your face, and if I ever see you again, your last thought will be to wish with every fiber of your being that I had let him kill you now."

The ape got to his feet and turned tail, running faster than he ever had in his life. Within moments, he had disappeared into the mists, his footsteps fading away.

"Cynder, thank you. I don't know what happened. I saw you were hurt and I…I just…"

"It's alright, Spyro." Cynder hugged the drake, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

For a few minutes, the two dragons just stood in silence, then Cynder let go and took a few steps back, looking down at the ground. "Well, uh, er…"

"Cynder, get some rest. You look like you need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for any more soldiers."

"Okay. Thanks Spyro." As Cynder laid down to get some sleep, moving carefully to not aggravate any of her wounds, Spyro asked her one more question.

"Hey, where's Sparx? The danger's gone, so he ought to come out and start making jokes any time now."

"Actually, I sent him back to the Temple for help. He left a while ago."

"At least he didn't see…" Spyro still wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but he knew that his brother would have a field day if he found out about it. "I hope he makes it okay."

Cynder smiled. "Yeah, me too."

------------------------------------------

Well, so much for chapter 2. I want to do more fight scenes, but I think I still need more practice. In fact, that scene in Dreamscape was about 70% story, 30% copping out of the fight between Cynder and the apes.

Side note: wow, this chapter was about a page longer than the first one, so I guess that prediction was a bust. Seriously though, don't count on them all being this long. Other than a skeleton story and a few scenes in my head, I never know how the story will go till I sit down to write.

Side side note: Dawn of the Dragon ROCKS! I'm only up to Chapter 3, and its already worth waiting for all the delays. Oh, and a quick tip, find a partner; 2-player mode saves a lot of frustration.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

Chapter 3: Rescue

"Well, Ignitus, can you see anything?" Terrador's normally level voice showed his concern. Since Spyro and Cynder had left the Temple a few days ago, the Elders hadn't heard anything to tell the fate of the young dragons, and Ignitus' visions were still refusing to shed any light on the matter.

"No," the Fire Guardian lifted his head, his hollow eyes showing that the strain of trying to force his powers for five days straight had taken their toll. "Nothing. It's as if they've fallen out of existence."

"Ignitus," Terrador stepped over to support his friend, "get some rest. You've been at this for almost a week."

"And I'll keep at it until we know something! I sent them out there, Terrador, and now they're lost. I won't fail them again, my friend, I won't—"

"You haven't failed them, brother. You've done more than any of us. But you won't help anyone by exhausting yourself like this. Just go rest until Cyril gets back…I will wake you up when he arrives."

"You're right," Ignitus stood up fully and started walking to his room for some much-needed sleep. "I remember when a week's vigil was just enough to get me relaxed… guess I'm not as young as I used to be."

"None of us are old friend. But we still have our parts to play, and that includes not killing ourselves with worry. We trained Spyro as well as we could, and Cynder is more than able to take care of herself. They'll be alright, with or without us watching over them."

Just then Volteer ran into the room. "Ignitus, Terrador, I was just out in the courtyard for some relief from this stifling room when a rather unusual visitor arrived. Well, the visitor himself isn't so unusual, he's here all the time, but the circumstances of his arrival and—"

"Volteer," Terrador was annoyed, as usual, by the yellow dragon's hyperactive (A.N.: more like spastic) attitude. "I have finally gotten Ignitus to step away from that pool of his long enough to get some rest. If you have something important to say, spit it out!"

"Really, is that any way to greet good news?" Terrador gave Volteer a withering glare, and the Lightning Guardian sobered immediately. "As I was saying, we have a visitor, and I believe that he can shed some light on our predicament." With that, Volteer moved his wing aside, revealing a barely-conscious Sparx resting on the dragon's shoulder.

"Sparx!" Ignitus' fatigue seemed to disappear as he moved up and scooped the dragonfly into his hand. "What happened? Where is Spyro?"

Sparx's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and he moved his mouth once or twice like he was trying to speak, but no sound came out. He swallowed audibly and then said one word in a croaking voice, "Help…" before he passed out completely.

OO

Spyro was sitting next to a small fire when Cynder woke up, groaning. The purple dragon grabbed something from out of the flames and walked over to her. "Here," he offered the dragoness one of the lizards he had been roasting, "I know it isn't much, but you need to keep your strength up."

"Thanks," Cynder said weakly, sitting up despite the pain running through every inch of her body. After she finished eating, she looked at the fire, then at Spyro. "Are you sure that's safe? There could be more troops out there looking for us; the fire may bring them here."

"No, I don't think it's big enough to give off much light, and there's hardly any smoke from those branches. Besides, I had to cook those things somehow; they're inedible raw."

Cynder looked around and noticed that something was missing. "What happened to those apes?"

"One of them was just out cold. After he woke up I chased him off, doubt he'll be back. I took the bodies out to a safe distance and burned them."

"You let him go?"

"He wasn't going to put up much of a fight; you should know they're basically cowards. I didn't see any reason to kill him when he was just going to run off anyway."

"You let him go…" Cynder closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"What's wrong? You think I should have finished him off?"

"No, Spyro, I'm actually…relieved. That shows that you're still good. Still you."

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier. I wasn't myself, and I know that I scared you."

"What happened anyway?"

"You actually had it right: Malefor was trying to control me. When I was asleep, the Chronicler met me in Dreamscape—"

"Dreamscape?"

"It's kind of like a spirit world. I've been there a few times, but I don't know exactly how it works, just that my body doesn't go anywhere, just my…soul, I guess is the best word. Anyway, when I was there the Chronicler warned me that the darkness is still in me, it's only dormant, and that Malefor can use it to get to me if I lose control of my rage. I guess that's what happened earlier; I knew what I was doing, but it was like I was just watching."

"I see," Cynder was silent for a moment. That had happened to her before, the few times that she had defied Malefor, he had been…insistent.

"Cynder," the black dragon looked up at Spyro's voice. "I don't like being out here in the open. We should probably find some shelter soon. Can you move?"

"I think so, but we shouldn't go very far. At least not until we know whether the Elders are coming." As they were talking, a cold wind had started blowing, and Cynder shuddered and moved a little closer to the fire.

"Look, we need to get you out of this wind. There's an outcropping a little west of here. It's not much, but it should do the job. And I can light a fire for a signal if we need."

"Alright; lead the way." Cynder stood up, but she stumbled with her first step, and Spyro had to catch the dragoness before she fell.

"This time, I'll carry you." Spyro carefully lifted Cynder onto his shoulders, and began to walk towards their shelter.

_Wow, _Cynder noticed that Spyro was having little trouble with carrying her, even though she was just dead weight, _I never realized he was this strong_.

It took about twenty minutes for them to reach the rock formation Spyro had mentioned, by which time the wind was howling around them, and the cold was so intense that it bit into their bones. Cynder was shivering uncontrollably by the time Spyro set her down out of the wind, and the purple dragon quickly set about gathering up any nearby brush, igniting the pile with a short burst of his fire breath. He then sat down next to Cynder and draped his wing over her. "You need to stay warm. And get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright. But you need to save your strength. You're hurt badly."

"I've had worse…"

"Unlike Malefor, I care about you; take care of yourself, for my sake if not your own."

"Alright Spyro." Cynder nestled in next to Spyro, and soon she was asleep.

After Spyro was certain that Cynder was asleep, he quietly got up and walked outside, seeing that the clouds over the horizon seemed be getting darker. "Looks like a storm coming in…" Spyro looked upwards, "Ancestors, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, we could really use some help right about now."

Spyro walked back over to Cynder and felt her forehead; her skin was ice-cold, and she shuddered at his touch. "Hold on," the purple dragon whispered, "I'll get you out of here. I don't know how yet, but I'll find a way, I swear." He added more brush to the fire before lying down next to Cynder and wrapping his wings around her. There was a rumble of thunder and the sky faded from a misty yellow to gray and then black as the storm hit full force, and the two dragons huddled together under the meager protection of the stone ridge.

OO

Several miles from the young dragon's shelter, Ignitus and Volteer were flying top speed over the misty wasteland.

"Sparx are you sure that this is the right way?" Ignitus turned his head to the dragonfly on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can see exactly where we're going in a blank wasteland from a couple hundred feet in the air," Sparx replied sarcastically.

"_Sparx_…"

"Yeah, I pretty much flew in a straight line, so we can't be off by much."

"Ignitus," Volteer called over the rushing wind, "there appears to be some inclement weather ahead. Might I propose that we increase our altitude in order to evade the turbulence?"

Ignitus looked ahead at the black clouds on the horizon. "No, if we go over the storm, we might miss them. We have to go through it."

"Are you sure?" Sparx asked. "Those clouds don't look too friendly to me."

"We don't have any choice."

"Ignitus, do you realize that if that storm is anywhere near its apparent size and strength, the wind force will make flight virtually impossible before we are even a fraction of the way through it?"

"Then we'll land. We should search on the ground anyway; there's a good chance that wherever they took cover we'd miss it from above."

With that, the elder dragons flew on towards their goal, everyone present silently praying that they were not too late.

OO

A flash of light and a deafening crash jolted Spyro from the deep sleep he fallen into. It was actually a good thing because the fire was dying down. He rekindled it with a blast of fire, but there was no more fuel, he couldn't keep it going much longer, and as long as the storm was still raging he wouldn't be able to go search for more brush; even if he could see through the rain, he couldn't leave Cynder alone, not even for the few minutes he would need. She was still asleep; if they hadn't been huddled close enough for Spyro to feel her shallow breathing, he might not have even known she was alive. Right now, he was her only chance of survival, and he wasn't about to leave her here.

Spyro suddenly looked up. _What was that_? The sound had been so faint over the roar of the storm that at first he wasn't sure if he had heard anything at all. Then he heard it again: he still couldn't identify it, but that was the same noise, and it wasn't from the wind. Slowly, the drake got up and took a few steps forward, putting himself between Cynder and whatever was out there. He strained his eyes, trying to get even the faintest glimpse of the mysterious sound's source. A massive shape suddenly loomed out of the mist, causing Spyro to take a step back before he took a fighting stance and challenged the figure. "Alright, who are you and what do you want?"

"Spyro?"

The purple dragon's heart nearly burst through his chest with surprise, and a wave of relief washed over him as Volteer stepped close enough to see Spyro.

"Ignitus," the yellow dragon bellowed into the storm, "I found him! He's over here!"

A moment later, the Fire Guardian strode into view, his eyes shining with joy to see Spyro alive. "Thank the Ancestors we found you in time. When Sparx told us what had happened we feared the worst."

"It's good to see you too Ignitus, I was starting to lose hope."

"You were starting to lose hope?" Sparx flew down from Ignitus' shoulder and hovered just in front of Spyro. "For a while there I didn't even know if we were going the right way."

"Spyro," Volteer broke in, "where is Cynder? Is she alright?"

Spyro's head dropped at the mention of the dragoness, and he looked behind him to where she still lay motionless. "She's hurt badly, but I don't know exactly what's wrong. She hasn't woken up in hours and she's barely breathing."

"Volteer…"

At Ignitus' word the lightning dragon went over to Cynder and started moving his hand slowly over her, just a few inches above her body, his eyes closed as he focused on the task.

"What's he doing?" Spyro whispered.

"Volteer has a gift similar to my own. He has the ability to 'see' wounds that the eye misses. He can even pick up the slightest trace of poison or illness in a patient."

"So, are there any dragons that _don't_ have really convenient super powers?" as usual, Sparx was trying to break the tension with his wit, and failing.

Volteer's eyes opened and he walked over to the trio.

"Well," Ignitus' concern was obvious.

"Her wounds are severe," the Guardian's voice was grave, and for once he was restraining his flighty nature. "Her wing and shoulder are broken, as well as several ribs and her left hip. On top of that, she has several deep slashes over her body, most likely from some sort of large blade. She also has exhausted herself several times over, and seems to be sickening from a combination of her condition and exposure."

"I'm sorry," Spyro hung his head, "I came here to help her, and this happened because of me."

"You did nothing wrong," Ignitus said in a comforting tone. "Only what you thought was right. I do not believe for a moment that this is your fault, and you should not either."

"Look, instead of deciding whose fault this isn't, we need to figure out something important: is she gonna be okay?"

Spyro looked at his brother in shock.

"What, I'm not allowed to worry about her? Come on, she saved your life. Even to me that counts for something."

Volteer had taken off his backpack and was searching through it. After a moment his eyes lit up and he pulled his fist out of the bag. "I think that these will help her chances somewhat." He opened his hand to reveal several red crystals. He walked over to Cynder and touched the gems to her wounds. Slowly the light in the crystals faded and the gashes on her skin began to close. "All we can do now is wait, but she should recover in time."

"Is it safe to move her?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Even so," Ignitus looked outside, where the storm had not yet subsided, "I think that it would be best to wait for the weather to break before we go anywhere."

OO

The next morning the storm had moved on and Cynder had woken up. Because her wing was still healing and she was still too weak to fly, Volteer carried her as the group returned to the Temple. When they arrived, Cyril and Terrador were waiting to welcome them home.

---------------------------------

Okay, that about does it for the 'prologue', let me know what you think. Next chapter will be the start of the 'real' story.

Just a note: as far as I know, Volteer does not actually have that power in the games, but I thought that it was an interesting ability. Now I didn't want to give Spyro yet another "special talent," and since Ignitus already has his visions it fell to the Lightning Guardian.

C U L8r!


	4. Chapter 4: A Midnight Stroll

Well this chapter is the "real" beginning of New Frontier. The first few chapters were actually just some background, since I'm pretty much completely departing from the original timeline, and I thought that I should explain what had happened (new ending to TEN, Spyro and Cynder getting back to the Temple, Malefor's darkness is still in Spyro but it's weakened). Anyway, there's my rant for now, on with the show!

----------------------------------

Chapter 4: A Midnight Stroll

Spyro walked down the forest trail, lost in thought. He stopped and looked up as something overhead caught his attention. He saw the silhouette of a large bat gliding across the night sky. He shook his head and continued walking. "I should probably get back and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be hard enough if I'm not half asleep." He sighed and was about to continue down the path when a high, ghostly wail reached his ears.

"Dreadwings!" the purple dragon muttered, glancing skyward to see about a dozen of the batlike creatures winging their way towards the village. Judging by the telltale humps on their backs, each one had at least one ape riding it. That was no scout party, there were too many troops for that. _I have to warn someone!_ Spyro turned and began to run towards the village, but he had only gone a few steps when he heard flapping wings and a loud thud as one of them landed behind him. He let out a growl and was about to turn and face his attacker, when he heard a familiar voice…a voice that filled him with dread.

"We meet again, dragon."

Spyro whirled around, but the defiance in his face had been replaced with pure terror. "No, it can't be. You're dead!"

With a savage grin on his face Gaul dismounted and stood over the young dragon. His arm was missing, but he was very much alive. The giant ape laughed as he drew his large scimitar and stepped forward, raising his sword over his head. Spyro could only watch, rooted to the spot as the blade flashed down.

"Aaaaagh!" Spyro woke up in his bed in the temple, breathing heavily. _Just a dream, it was just a dream_. In the four months since he had returned to the Temple, Spyro had been having nightmares often enough, usually involving Gaul in some way or another. Still, something about this one was different: it had been too vivid, too real…

"Could you keep it down?" Sparx snapped from across the room. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Sparx," Spyro looked out the window and saw that it was still the middle of the night. "Just another nightmare. I'm going to get some air. Don't wait up, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," the dragonfly grumbled, rolling over to go back to sleep. "I finally get used to the idea of Cynder not trying to kill me, and now he's yelling loud enough to wake the dead."

"Waking the dead is just what I'm afraid of," Spyro whispered as he walked out the door and into the moonlit hallway. He glanced down and saw a patch of black over his forearm. The dragon paused and focused for a moment, and the scales changed back to their normal purple color. The residual dark energy was something else from his last adventure that he could live without. Spyro walked down the hallway to the balcony overlooking the forest.

He had been standing there for a little while, just staring up at the stars, when a voice from behind caused him to turn around.

"A little late to be up and about, isn't it?" Ignitus asked by way of a greeting.

"Just getting some fresh air."

The two just stood side by side for a while, neither one breaking the silence.

Spyro was lost in thought, clearly uncomfortable about something. _Was it really only two weeks ago?_

[_flashback ripple effect_]

A blast of flame, and the last of the target dummies went down.

"Good work, Spyro," Ignitus congratulated his protégé. "It seems that your fire has recovered well. Now, are you ready to try your Fury again?" The Elder dragon held offered Spyro a handful of glowing purple gemstones.

The purple dragon took the gems and absorbed their energy, feeling the power surge through him. He moved to the center of the training room as Ignitus activated the energy barrier to keep Spyro's attack from spreading too far. Spyro looked around the room, seeing that Cynder and Terrador had taken a break from their training session and were watching from the doorway. The purple dragon smiled and then focused his energy, building up the power inside him to max before releasing it the Fury wave. Suddenly, Spyro's eyes snapped open, and an expression of panic spread over his face. His power was surging out of control, and tendrils of shadow were staring to weave around him, mingling with the fire and turning the flames black. Spyro blacked out as the dark fire exploded around him, striking the barrier and trying to batter its way through as Ignitus poured more energy into the shield and Terrador moved to cover Cynder from the blast.

Spyro slowly woke up to find Ignitus standing over him, an inscrutable look on face. Groaning, he stood up. "What happened?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us," Terrador answered.

Spyro looked over at and saw the Earth Guardian standing nearby with Cynder next to him. The dragoness' expression told Spyro that something terrifying had just taken place, but…

"I don't know. I was charging my Fury when the energy got away from me, then everything went black. That's never happened before; even the first time I used Fury I didn't pass out."

"The first time you used your Fire Fury perhaps," Ignitus prompted, "but that was not Fire Fury."

"It was a Dark Fury," Cynder broke in.

Terrador looked down at her. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I used to be able to use that technique. I probably still could if I had the power."

"Spyro," Ignitus' voice was now accusing, "where did you learn to use that power?"

"Better yet," Terrador demanded, "where did you get enough dark energy to produce it?"

Spyro hung his head. "I don't know how to use Dark Fury, it was an accident. But the power came from Malefor."

"What?!" Both Guardians were shocked.

"When I was in the Well of Souls fighting Gaul, Malefor's power got into me. He was almost able to take over, and I nearly killed Sparx and Cynder. Cynder helped me break free, but some of the darkness stayed with me. I thought that it had faded by now, but…"

"But it obviously has not!" Spyro flinched at his mentor's furious yell. "You kept this, of all things, secret from us?! Do you have any idea the danger you put us in? You may as well have brought Malefor himself here!"

"You have no right to lecture me about secrets!" the purple dragon screamed back. "Cynder! Malefor! The Chronicler! When have you ever told me anything that I didn't need to know so I could go out and fight your war for you! I don't even know who my parents are!"

"Don't you dare yell at me, child!"

"No! Enough of this! All of your secrecy, your cryptic answers, why do you insist on keeping me in the dark about everything?!" Spyro stormed out of the chamber, seething.

[_end flashback_]

In the two weeks since then, the two had been avoiding each other whenever they could, and barely acknowledging each other's presence when they had to meet. Spyro's training had been stopped completely. Although the others had done their best to reconcile the pair, everyone knew that it would be up to Spyro and Ignitus to mend the rift themselves.

_Good a time as any_, Spyro mused, _it certainly isn't going to get any easier_.

"Ignitus, about what I said," the drake started, before the red dragon cut him off.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Spyro. I overreacted. I know that it's no excuse, but when I found out what had happened, I was frightened. I didn't want to lose you like I lost Malefor. Can you forgive me?"

"I should be asking you that. I said some terrible things. Even worse, at the time I meant them. But I was wrong; you kept those things from me to protect me. I would never have been able to fight Cynder like I did if I had known, and when I learned about Malefor, that he was also a purple dragon, it scared me."

"Spyro, of course I forgive you. You're like a son to me. And you were right, I haven't told you much about anything. Especially some things that you have every right to know."

The two sat in silence for a moment, but this time there was no tension. They were merely savoring the relief that their friendship had been saved. Eventually, Spyro broke the silence. "Ignitus, did you know my parents?"

"Yes," the Elder did not seem surprised by the question. If anything he had been expecting it. "Your father, Darius, was a close friend of mine. In fact, next to Terrador he was probably my best friend."

Spyro looked up when Ignitus did not continue, and saw tears in the elder dragon's eyes. "What happened to him?"

"The night Gaul's men attacked the Temple, he was one of the warriors who met them in battle. He took my place on the front lines so that I could get your egg to safety. I told him to save himself, that it was the Elders' duty to guard the Temple and the eggs, but he would not abandon you. He said that you were not just the purple dragon, you were his child, and it was his duty as a father to defend you. I returned in time to see Gaul cut him down. In all the time it took me to get your egg to the river and return, he had not moved from the gate. He fell amid a mountain of enemies, a smile on his face that he had died protecting you." Tears were now streaming down Ignitus' face. "That is why I was so glad to see you alive. I t meant that Darius' sacrifice was not in vain, that he had protected his son to his last breath, and died a warrior and a hero."

Spyro was silent. Truthfully, he was more moved by Ignitus' tears than by the story he had just been told. "It's strange," he said at last, "I finally know who my father was, but it's just a name. It doesn't have any meaning to me, even though I know it should. The first father I ever knew was Flash. Still, even though he raised me, I think that if I had to pick one person who that word makes me think of, it would be you, Ignitus."

"I suppose that I'm flattered," the Fire Guardian replied. "You know, you may have never met him, but yet you remind me so much of Darius. Your quiet strength, your courage, your compassion for everyone that you meet. I'm glad to see that his legacy lives on through the son that he never met."

"Ignitus, what about my mother? Did you know her as well? Is she still alive somewhere?"

"I only know that her name was Aseera. Other than that, I cannot say."

At that moment, Spyro yawned loudly, and Ignitus chuckled.

"Well, I suggest that you get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You have two weeks' worth of training to make up; this war of mine isn't over yet, and I need you able to fight it."

"Ha, ha," Spyro laughed ironically as he went back inside and to his room.

----------------------------------

Off to a slow start, I know, but I thought that some character development was in order. Also, the whole thing about Spyro getting mad at how the Elders never tell him anything, that's something I get miffed at in all of these 'Chosen One' stories, but somehow it just seems to be worse than usual in the Spyro stories. Maybe that's just me though.

Oh yeah, Spyro's father: made that bit up myself, so don't bother trying to look it up.

Expecting a little action next chapter, and will probably be introducing some of my OC's (ominous music). You've been warned.


	5. Chapter 5: A Much needed Break

Okay, looks like my writer's block is back again and unfortunately the only way I can deal with that is to just push through it. This means that I really have no idea how this chapter is gonna go. Just thought I'd give you the heads up.

Just in case anyone wonders, this is about a month after Chapter 4, so Spyro and Cynder have been back at the Temple for 5 months, with pretty much nothing to do but train or wander around the building and surrounding forest since they recovered (took a couple weeks for Spyro, about a month for Cynder; those Red Crystals are great huh?)

--- --- ---

Chapter 5: A Much-needed Break

Spyro walked into his room and collapsed on his bed, sighing. Yet another day of training, with Cyril this time. _I swear if I ever have to hear about how great the ancient ice dragons were again…_ The blue dragon's pride in his ancestors was surpassed only by his arrogance and superiority, and it never failed to get on Spyro's nerves. There was a knock at the door, and he looked up to see Cynder standing outside.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked quietly. "The door was open, and…"

"It's alright," Spyro got up, "come on in."

Cynder walked in and looked around the room. "You know I've never actually been in here."

"You're welcome any time you want."

"Thank you," the dragoness looked around again, "where's Sparx?"

"I don't know, exploring the forest I guess."

"I thought he was too afraid to go outside alone." Cynder giggled.

"Actually he's been acting a lot braver since 'he' saved us. He's been going out by himself a lot lately; honestly I kind of envy him: he's free to roam around while we're training to help fight Malefor."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we've been cooped up in this Temple for months, and I'm bored out of my mind."

"Cynder," Spyro fixed her with a piercing glare, "you aren't planning to run off again are you?"

"If I was going to do that, do you think I'd tell you? I was going to say that we should talk to the Elders and ask them if we can get out of here for a while, maybe go to the mainland."

"The mainland?" Spyro had barely been off of the island, and his little experience with the mainland had not been pleasant.

"I know you haven't seen much of the world, but there are some really beautiful places out there. Plus, I'm about to the point where anywhere is better than here. What do you say?"

Spyro was silent for a few minutes, thinking about Cynder's offer.

"Come on," she prompted, "it won't hurt to ask."

"Alright, I could use a break anyway."

"Great, let's go!"

The two young dragons left the room together and ran to the main chamber, where by chance the Guardians were already gathered.

"Good afternoon, children," Cyril greeted them, "and what has you two in such a hurry?"

"Well, Elder Cyril, Guardians," Cynder began before Ignitus cut her off.

"No need for the formalities," the red dragon said, earning a snort from Cyril, "what's the matter?"

"We would like to take some time off from our training," Spyro continued, "and perhaps leave the Temple for a little while."

"And where would you be planning to go?" Ignitus asked.

"To the mainland," Cynder replied, "I'd like to see the jungle near the Dragon Shores again, and Spyro's never been there before."

"Hmm…" Ignitus considered the request. "Well, I don't see how it would hurt to take some time to rest. You've both been working very hard for the last few weeks; you deserve a chance to get some fresh air. However, I can't say that I like the idea of you wandering about alone. Now hear me out," he had seen the 'oh please' looks on both of their faces, "I did not say that you could not go, merely that I would feel better if someone went with you."

"I would very much like to accompany the young ones," Volteer volunteered. "Besides, a change of scenery would most likely do me some good as well. So tell me children, what time did you want to leave?"

"How about tomorrow?" Spyro asked, looking out the window at the evening sky. "I need to get some sleep after that training session."

"Alright," Ignitus ended the discussion, "get some rest you two, and you can head out in the morning."

The pair waited until they were out of earshot before Cynder spoke up. "Volteer? Any one of them could have come along and we get stuck with the walking mouth?"

"They could have just said no," Spyro reminded her. "Be glad we can get out at all. Besides, Volteer isn't that bad, he's just a little…overzealous sometimes. I've got to go get some rest, I'm about to fall asleep on my feet. Goodnight."

"'Night."

OO

The next morning, just after sunrise, Spyro and Cynder, as well as the Elders, were gathered just outside of the Temple, making sure that the trio had everything that they needed for the trip.

"You know," Volteer said, irritated, "we really do not require so many supplies. The three of us are perfectly capable of hunting, and I personally believe that carrying so many crystals _in addition_ to my medical supplies is simply excessive. It's almost as if you're expecting us to wind up lost and hurt in a wasteland," the Lightning Guardian noticed the looks on the young dragons' faces, and instantly regretted his choice of words. "Well, er, um…you know what I mean," he finished in a small voice.

"You'll change your mind when you need it and don't have it." Terrador insisted. "Besides, with the three of you splitting the load you'll hardly notice the weight."

Meanwhile, Spyro was saying goodbye to Sparx. "Are you sure you don't want to come? It could be a great adventure."

"No thanks," the dragonfly replied, "your 'adventures' always mean trouble, and this time I'd rather not get caught in the crossfire. No, I think I'll head back to the swamp for a visit, see Mom and Dad again."

"Okay, well give them my best. See you in a while."

With that, Spyro walked over to where Volteer and Cynder were waiting. With one last look at the others, the trio launched into the air, turning towards the mainland as soon as they had cleared the surrounding trees.

OO

They had been flying for a few hours when they noticed several shapes on the horizon, moving towards them. Spyro moved close enough to Volteer to make sure that the Elder heard him. "What are those things?"

"Unfortunately their distance from us is too great for me to identify them accurately, but if you would settle for a hypothesis, I would surmise that they are some form of marine avian life, though they do appear to be much larger than any such specimen that I have encountered before."

"Do you think they're friendly?" Cynder asked. "Because it looks like they're headed this way."

"Most sea fowl are territorial," Volteer explained, "but considering that we are not acting in a hostile manner towards them, they are most likely merely curious about our presence, and will disperse after they are certain that we are not a threat."

"If they give me any trouble," the dragoness stated, "I'll be a threat to them alright."

"Now, now, little one, that's hardly the proper attitude. We're not here to start any fights, so 'live and let live' is preferred."

"He's right Cynder," Spyro added. "Most animals won't bother us anyway unless we attack them. At least that's what I've always seen."

"Alright, alright," Cynder laughed, "I was just kidding."

Soon, however, it became obvious that the forms were not simply birds patrolling their territory, as the four dreadwings sped towards them, their high keening grating against the dragons' ears.

"Young ones," Volteer shouted, rolling to the side as one of the creatures attempted to ram him, "how are you at aerial combat?"

"Did you forget our first meeting?" Cynder asked, swooping above her assailant and striking down with her tail, slashing the dreadwing's back with the razor-sharp blade on its tip.

The monster let out a piercing wail and swung around, only to be met with Spyro's horns as he slammed into it head-on. "I could use a little practice, but I can hold my own," the purple dragon said as the batlike creature spiraled away from the battle, apparently dazed by the impact.

After that, Volteer hit the dreadwing that had attacked him with an electric orb that detonated on impact, leaving the stunned creature to fall into the waves below. He then confronted one of the remaining enemies, while Spyro and Cynder made good use of their speed and maneuverability to double-team the last one, looping around it to get in position, then hitting it with Spyro's fire blast and Cynder's tail strike simultaneously. They finished just in time to see the Lightning Guardian bat his opponent away, following up with a lightning bolt to finish the job.

After the battle, the group decided to land on a small island to rest for a little while and get something to eat. As they were having lunch, Cynder commented on something she'd thought was odd.

"Did either of you notice that none of those dreadwings had riders, or even any gear?"

"Now that you mention it," Spyro answered, "They didn't, did they?"

Volteer nodded. "I suppose that they were wild; it is certainly reasonable that a few of those monsters escaped the Dark Master's armies and worked their way into the local ecosystem wherever they wound up. Regardless, however, we were able to deal with them and escape unharmed, which is no small task with those beasts. Don't let it get to you; little things like this can drive you mad if you let them." Volteer looked up at the sky. "If you are ready, children, let us resume our journey. If memory serves, I believe we can make landfall just after noon, weather allowing, of course."

With that, the three dragons took off again, and the journey was rather uneventful the rest of the way to the Dragon Shores. Their landing point was an old fort on the coast, which Volteer had told them was used as a lookout station and supply depot until it was abandoned a few years ago. However there were some new inhabitants, if the cannon fire and ape flags were any indication. Cynder and Spyro were all for taking the place by storm. After all, they had both done the same several times before, but Volteer wouldn't hear of it.

"Ignitus sent me along to make sure that you two are safe," he said, dodging an enemy projectile, "And that's just what I plan to do."

"But I didn't tell them to take that fort," Cynder protested. "That means either they're acting on their own, or under a new commander. Either way, we have no idea what they're planning. We have to do something."

"I'm fully aware of the ramifications, my dear," Volteer replied. "I simply do not think that we should just charge in to face who knows what for no other reason than 'we've done it before'. Come on, I have an idea." With that, the Elder led the two youngsters away from the shore until the now enemy stronghold was out of site. Then they looped back to land in the jungle several miles south of the fort, where they could not be seen or heard by the troops within.

"Alright," Volteer began, smoothing a patch of dirt and sketching the fort and its surroundings with his claw. "There are two man entrances to the fort, along with a smaller door on the south side. Naturally, I will not fit through that passage, but you two might be able to get in. Now, while I cause a diversion…" The yellow dragon stopped mid sentence and looked around the clearing.

"Volteer?" Spyro began, but was cut off.

"Shh! Can't you hear it?" Volteer whispered. "There's something out there, watching us."

"Apes?" Cynder asked, trying to act like she wasn't concerned.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's trying to stay hidden."

Suddenly, a loud crack rang through the forest, and Volteer's head snapped towards the source. "There!"

"Now!" a voice shouted, before the clearing exploded into mayhem.

--- --- ---

Duh, duh, duuuhn!

Sorry, but I couldn't help throwing in a cliffhanger. Attacked en route, ambushed just after arrival, and still there's an enemy stronghold to take out. Some start to a vacation, huh?

My own review of the chapter: a shaky start, but once I got going I don't think it turned out too bad. Let me know what you think, though, I'm always looking for ways to improve.

Next chap, a bit of action, some more of my crappy dialogue, and introducing some OC's. Warning: Antares will make his debut!

C U L8r!


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Foe Returns

Alright, little change of plans here. This chapter isn't following Spyro, Cynder, and Volteer. Time-wise it happens just a couple of days before they left the Temple, and I was actually going to put it in as part of Chapter 4, but I completely forgot about it, and I had already written and posted 5 before I remembered. Sorry.

--- --- ---

Chapter 6: An Old Foe Returns

Shaking slightly, the ape shaman stepped in front of a large, clear crystal set near the wall of the chamber. He raised his staff in a salute, lowering his head as he addressed the crystal in a trembling voice. "Master, we have done as you asked, and await your further instruction."

A reddish light shone in the center of the crystal and spread throughout it, becoming a swirling cloud of purple and black shadows within the gemstone. The flames of the torches around the room fluttered towards the crystal, as if it was trying to pull them in, and the room seemed to darken as Malefor's glowing red eyes appeared in the shadowy cloud. "Bring it forth."

The shaman gestured, and several apes entered the room carrying a large urn. They walked to the center of the chamber, set the vessel down, and exited as quickly as they could. Not one of them so much as glanced at the crystal that served as their Master's window into the room. "Now the crystals," Malefor hissed, and five apes in shamanic robes, the priest's apprentices, entered the chamber, each carrying a stone that was identical to the one which was Malefor's access to this world, save that they were maybe a third of its size. The shamans carefully placed the crystals, each one forming the point of a pentagram with the urn in its center. The priests finished their task and left the room in silence. They understood Malefor's power and methods better than the grunt soldiers, but this only served to increase their fear of the mighty beast. Even if he was incapable of physically reaching them, they knew that his magic suffered no such limits, at least not while they were within the view of the crystal 'windows' that he used to watch them.

After this, the high priest withdrew an ancient, battered tome from within his robes and opened it to a page covered in obscure runes and archaic script. The designs and lettering would have been indecipherable to many, but the shaman followed the instructions flawlessly, muttering strange incantations under his breath as he sketched out the mystic designs on the stone floor. When he was finished, he stood up and faced the crystal again. "Master, all is prepared. What do you require?"

"Take the ashes, and place them in the center."

The priest took the urn and poured its contents in the center of the room, throwing the jar aside where it shattered against the wall.

"Good," the Dark Master said. "Now stand before the crystal."

The ape did as he was bidden, and Malefor's eyes began to glow more intensely as he fed his energy into the crystal. Suddenly, pulses of dark magic darted from the large stone and into the smaller gems as the Dark Master began to chant in an ancient tongue. The flow of energy continued until the dark power started to trace its way across the floor between the crystals, eventually forming the lines of the pentagram and tracing out the runes that the priest had drawn. A dark green light appeared before the crystal and began to grow as the power built up. The priest only had time to gasp as a greenish beam shot through him, drawing out his life force.

"M-master," the ape said in a choked voice, "why?"

"Fool," Malefor replied. "Not even my power can create life from nothingness. This ritual requires a living sacrifice, and your power makes you the perfect choice."

"But, Master…I have always…served you…faithfully."

"Yes, you have, and now you will serve me one last time. Farewell," Malefor's eyes glinted as the ape priest fell to the floor, a lifeless shell, his essence swirling above the mound of ashes. The Dark Master muttered a few more words, and the pale white energy drifted downwards and was absorbed into the ash, as the dark blue energy flowed into the remains, rebuilding the shattered body of Malefor's second-in-command. A few moments later, the ritual was complete, and Gaul stood before his master. He looked just as he had before he faced Spyro, save for one difference: his left arm was missing at the shoulder. There was no wound or scar, the limb was simply gone, a patch of smooth skin showing where it should have been attached.

Gaul looked around, confused for a moment. "Where am I? I was fighting the purple dragon and then…"

"And then he killed you," Malefor finished.

"But if I died in battle, how am I here?" The ape king suddenly looked down at his empty shoulder. "And what happened to my arm?" he demanded.

"You are here because my magic revived you. And your arm is missing because there were not enough remains to rebuild your entire body."

"You revived me? How?"

Malefor chuckled slowly. "My studies of the Forbidden Arts have granted me with powers that some would deem…unnatural. Now," the dragon's red eyes shifted, and Gaul realized that his Master was looking directly into his face. "You have been dead for nearly five months, and in that time your armies have fallen into disarray. It seems that they have chosen a new leader. I would…_suggest_ that you reestablish your place." Malefor's eyes closed for a moment. "Now go. Come to me when you are ready to serve me again." The clouds faded from the crystal, and Gaul walked out of the chamber. As soon as he was sure that Malefor could not see or hear him, he began to laugh evilly. "I will serve you, fool. But only until I have discovered how to make your power mine!"

OO

All sound in the banquet hall stopped as Gaul stepped into the room. The ape king silently walked to the high table and sat down in an empty seat. He reached out and tore a leg of a roast bird. Taking a bite, he surveyed the gathered crowd. _Good,_ he thought, _with this many here, there should be no trouble silencing the doubters_. Gaul stood up and laughed loudly. "So this is what has become of my people during my absence? Do you now spend all of your time feasting and drinking, or is this perhaps a celebration of my return?"

A large, burly ape, seated at the head of the table, stood up. "And who the hell are you, to intrude on my victory party?"

"Victory?" Gaul laughed. "Victory? Funny, I was just speaking with our Master, and he led me to believe that we are still at war. Was he mistaken?"

The ape grabbed a knife from the table and stalked over to stand in front of Gaul. "We have taken the dragons' stronghold on the coast, and are now poised to attack their precious Temple and destroy the last of their resistance, including the purple whelp that slew Gaul. We have won this war, only our enemies have not yet realized it." The ape pressed the blade to Gaul's throat. "Now, I don't believe you answered my question," the blade pressed deeper, and a trickle of blood ran down Gaul's neck, "who, the hell, are you?"

"My name is Gaul," the ape king grabbed his attacker's wrist and easily pulled the blade away, before shoving him into the table, overturning it and leaving the ape sprawled amid the scattered dishes. "And last I checked I was in charge around here!"

"That's a lie!" the ape yelled, still on the floor. "Gaul is dead! The purple dragon killed him!"

Gaul grabbed a spear from the wall and impaled his would-be successor. "The rumors of my demise were exaggerated, to say the least. Now," he turned to the assembled crowd, "if someone could kindly tell me what this waste of flesh has been doing while I was gone?"

--- --- ---

Well, Gaul is back…anyone else worried? Next chap will be going back to the dragons, and I will, finally, introduce some of my characters. Sorry about the wait, but this had to go in now or it wouldn't make any sense for the story.

Honestly, I was thinking about Gaul and Redbane (the other ape) having a proper duel, but this just seemed to be more Gaul's style. Plus it was easier to write.

Also, I'm announcing a challenge for the readers: I have included two movie references in the form of quotes (or at least close paraphrases, I'm not sure if I have them exactly right). You have two weeks from today (December 2, 2008) to identify them; PM me please, don't put it in a review. Shoutout for everyone who gets at least one! Here's a hint: epic sci-fi saga.

Good luck!


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Meeting

Back to Spyro and co. this chap. And we finally see some of those OC's I've been taunting you with.

--- --- ---

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Meeting

"Spyro, behind you!" At Cynder's warning, Spyro rolled aside as yet another ice shard darted past him.

"Watch yourself, my girl!" Volteer yelled, using his wing to shield her from an Earth Missile.

"This is ridiculous!" Spyro growled. "Where are they?!" The trio's unseen assailants were firing at them from the cover of the jungle, and either because they were constantly moving or out of sheer numbers the projectiles seemed to be coming from everywhere, and were too random to spot a source.

"I've never known apes to fight like this," Volteer said. "Cynder, is this some tactic that you devised?"

"No," she answered, "not that I can remember."

One of the stones brushed across Spyro's hip, leaving a shallow cut and a painful bruise. "Damn!" the purple dragon swore. "We need to find a way to strike back, or they'll just wear us down."

Cynder closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of anything like this that she had encountered before. "That's it!" the dragoness' eyes snapped open and she looked at Spyro.

"Cynder, do you have a means of reversing this situation?" Volteer asked, batting away an ice shard with his claw and replying with an electric spark that traced through the ground toward its target. Unfortunately the only thing that he hit was a small tree, which exploded with a flash of light.

"Maybe. Spyro, do you remember the trick we used on Gaul?"

"I remember it not working very well."

"I was having an off day, all right? Now get ready! Volteer, cover us."

Under the guise of randomly dodging the attacks, Spyro and Cynder circled around the clearing until Cynder was facing a section of brush that a good amount of the projectiles were coming from, with Spyro in front of her facing away from the bushes. The two waited until another missile flew at Spyro's apparently unguarded back. With split-second timing, he rolled away, striking the stone with his tail and clearing the way for Cynder to charge forward and leap at the enemy. She struck her target head on and rolled through the trees, coming to a stop with the brown dragon pinned under her.

"What the…?!" Cynder barely had time to be shocked at her discovery before she took an Earth Shot point-blank, sending her flying back into the clearing where Volteer caught her before she could hit the ground.

"What happened?" the Lightning Guardian asked, gently setting her down.

"It…it's…" she wasn't exactly sure what had happened; her ears were ringing and she was somewhat dazed by the blast. She shook her head a few times to clear it, and then blurted out what she had seen. "It's a dragon! We're being attacked by dragons!"

"**What?!"** Volteer and Spyro couldn't believe their ears.

"How is that possible?" Spyro asked. "I thought that the dragons were wiped out in the war."

"No," Volteer said, "some dragons fled, taking refuge where they could. Still, it is hard to believe that there would be any of us anywhere near the Temple. Are you sure that you saw a dragon?"

"I'm sure. And I know what an Earth Shot feels like; apes can't use spells like that."

Cynder looked around for a moment. "Hey, did anyone else notice that they stopped shooting at us?"

Volteer looked up. "The assault has indeed ceased. I wonder what happened."

"I know one way to find out." Spyro stood up in the center of the clearing and called out. "Hey! Whoever's out there, we're not your enemies! Show yourselves!"

After a few moments of silence, two dragons stepped out of the forest. One was the brown that Cynder had tackled; he had gold scales on his chest and markings around his eyes that looked like gold flames. His eyes were a soft gray-green, and he had four dark brown horns, two on either side of his head. The other was a sapphire-blue dragoness with a silver underside. She had piercing azure eyes, and a ridge of small silver horns similar to Cynder's. Both appeared to be the same age as Spyro and Cynder.

"Sorry," the dragoness said, "we thought that you were the Dark Master's soldiers."

"And the fact that we're dragons didn't seem odd?" Cynder asked.

"These days that doesn't mean much, I'm afraid." There was a note of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"After Cynder appeared and killed the Guardians, we started to lose hope. Many of us fled to other realms, trying to get away from the war. There are rumors that some even went to the Dark Master."

"Now we can't trust anyone," the brown dragon added.

"Well," Volteer said, "you can trust us. We are also fighting Malefor, or the Dark Master, if you would prefer. I am Volteer, and this is Spyro and…"

"Spharia," Cynder broke in quickly.

Spyro and Volteer glanced at her, but the other two did not seem to notice. They were both looking at the yellow dragon in amazement. The brown dragon broke the silence. "_Elder_ Volteer? But, we thought you were dead. Everyone said that Cynder killed you and the other Guardians."

Volteer chuckled. "The tales of our demise were somewhat exaggerated, thanks to Spyro. And you do not need to worry about Cynder any more. In fact..."

Spyro finished for him. "I defeated her."

"Wait a minute," the blue dragoness began. "You defeated her? Then you're…?"

"Yes, I'm _the_ purple dragon. My name is Spyro. And you are…?"

"Oh, yes, of course," she said. "I'm Tia. And this joker here is Antares."

"Nice to meet'cha," Antares said, stepping up in front of Cynder. "And I don't think I caught your name, beautiful?"

"Spharia," she answered.

"Really? I would have guessed 'emerald'."

"And why is that?" 'Spharia' asked.

"I just imagine that they named the jewels after your eyes."

_Oh, good lord_, Cynder thought.

"Antares," Tia said, rolling her eyes, "stop being Antares." She turned back to the others. "You'll have to excuse him; a pretty face walks by and he loses his mind. Now, if you don't mind me asking, if you aren't working for…Malefor, was it, what are you doing out here?"

"We were just travelling," Spyro explained. "Cy—Spharia said that she used to love the jungles around here, and since I've never been here before, we decided it would be nice to come and explore."

Tia turned her head up to look at Volteer. "And why is one of the Guardians on vacation when we're fighting for our lives out here? We thought that you were all dead. Do you know how much it would have done for us just to know that you're still alive? Or that the fabled purple dragon had joined the fight?" She had aimed the last question at Spyro.

"My dear," Volteer explained, "please believe me when I say that we had no way of knowing that you were out here. After the attack on the Temple, we hoped that some dragons had escaped, but we feared the worst. Please tell me, are there any others nearby?"

Antares and Tia looked at each other for a moment. "Well," Tia began slowly, "our village is about three miles south of here. The terrain's a little rough, but we should be able to get there in a few hours. Just follow us." With that the two set off into the woods, with Spyro, Volteer, and 'Spharia' following behind.

OO

Antares looked over his shoulder. The other three dragons were still following them, and didn't seem to be having much trouble with the thick undergrowth. He returned his attention to the path ahead, and considered what he and Tia were doing. _Is this really a good idea?_ he thought. _ I know who they say they are, and Gods know how much I want to believe them, but something feels wrong here_. He could tell that Tia was anxious too, and decided to voice his concerns. "Do you think we can trust them?" he whispered, tilting his head back slightly to indicate the trio behind them.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. "But we can't just turn them away. Especially if they're telling the truth."

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right here. There's something they aren't telling us."

"You think I didn't notice that? Every nerve in my body is screaming 'danger'. And I think it's got something to do with Spharia. I'm just getting a bad vibe off of her."

"What? No way there's anything wrong with her."

"Is that you talking, or your overactive hormones?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that every time you see a nice tail walk by, your brain shuts down."

"That's not true. I haven't hit on you once, and you're one of the prettiest girls I know."

"Only because you know what my brother would do to you. And that's beside the point; there's something about her that we don't know. Something important…"

OO

Meanwhile, the trio behind were having their own discussion.

"Are we sure that this is a good idea?" Spyro asked. "We have no clue who they are, or where they're taking us."

"Personally," Volteer said, "I think that you are overreacting. There is nothing to worry about. I don't sense any danger here, and even if something does go wrong I'm sure that we can handle it."

"I don't know…it just seems too convenient. We're out here in the middle of nowhere, just a few miles from an enemy fortress, and we happen to run into a pair of dragons. Plus there's a village nearby that they'll take us to no questions asked." Spyro turned to look at Cynder. "And what about you? You've hardly said anything since we met them. Is something wrong?"

"What do you think?" she hissed. "I spent the last four years helping Malefor destroy everything that these two stand for! How do you think they'll react when they find out who I really am?" The others could tell that she was frightened, almost panicked.

"Cynder," Spyro tried to reassure her, "nothing is going to happen to you. Volteer and I will vouch for you. I'll tell them that you aren't evil, that it was Malefor controlling you."

Cynder blinked away a tear. "Thank you. I just hope it will be enough. I've done some horrible things…"

"Don't dwell on the past, child," Volteer said. "Just keep looking to the future. That's all any of us can do."

"Hey!" Antares' voice from up ahead broke into their conversation. "Don't fall behind now, we're nearly there!"

The trio ran to catch up, and met their guides standing in front of a curtain of vines. Each of the young dragons grabbed several vines and pulled them aside. Antares beckoned them forward, smirking. "Spyro, Spharia, Elder Volteer, welcome to Misted Grove."

"Our home is your home," Tia added with a smile.

OO

"Are you certain?" Gaul asked, gazing intently into a crystal on the table in his chamber, an eerie light playing across his face.

"Yes, my lord," the Assassin replied. "I saw them with my own eyes. It was the purple dragon and the traitor Cynder. There was also a large yellow beast with them that I did not recognize."

"And where are they now?" Gaul prompted.

"Apologies, my lord. I do not know what became of them after they left my sight, but my men are searching the jungles for them."

"Excellent. Report your findings to me when they return."

"Yes, my lord." The Assassin's image disappeared, and the light from the crystal faded, leaving a few torches as the only source of illumination in the room.

"So, the purple dragon is alive…" Gaul muttered to himself. "Well, my little friend, it seems that fate has chosen to give me another chance to destroy you." He paused for a moment, thinking carefully. "The Master will wish to know about this." Gaul took his scepter from the wall and walked out of his chamber to tell Malefor what he had discovered.

--- --- ---

Well, I promised OC's, and I delivered. Next chapter may be delayed; semester is coming to an end, and that means finals. I'll keep working when I can, but anyone who has been to college knows what I'm up against. Wish me luck.

Update on the Challenge: Wingblade Alpha is the first to send me a correct answer. However, as I said before, anyone who still wants to participate has until December 16, 2008 to send in your answers. Happy hunting!


	8. Chapter 8: A Not so warm Welcome

Well, I know I said there'd be a delay, but I looked at the schedule and I figure if I get to work now I can put this up before finals week. Well, here goes!

--- --- ---

Chapter 8: A Not-so-warm Welcome

Antares and Tia led the way down a path to the hidden village, with Spyro, Cynder, and Volteer in tow. As they approached, signs of life started to appear, as people of many races could be seen out and about. There were moles, cheetahs, fauns…but what amazed the newcomers was that the majority were dragons. At first, there were a few absent-minded, but warm welcomes for the scouts' return. But very soon people started to notice that Tia and her friend were not alone, and a few curious onlookers gathered around them. There were anxious whispers and murmured conversations from the audience as the quintet slowly made their way towards what looked like a temple in the middle of town. Suddenly, a voice rose over the babble. "Hey, isn't that purple dragon that beat Cynder?"

"Oh boy," Tia muttered, flinching.

"Brace yourself," Antares advised Spyro as the group was swarmed. "You're about to become very popular."

"Is it true that you beat Cynder?"

"Was she really as big as the Temple?"

"Do you know the Guardians?"

"Hey, who is that with you?"

"Did you really beat 1000 apes at once?"

"Have you actually seen the Dark Master?"

Antares and Tia were doing their best to hold the mob at bay, but they were quickly being overwhelmed. "So much for making a quiet entrance," the brown dragon growled.

"Just a little longer," Tia replied, "they should be here any minute."

As if on cue, a booming voice rang out over the crowd. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"Sometimes I think you're psychic," Antares muttered to his friend as three dragons stepped forward, parting the throng. One was a silver wyrm that was nearly as large as the Guardians; his age and bearing made it obvious that he was an Elder. Standing to his right was a smaller silver drake with a white chest; his eyes were a sharp ice-blue, and his white horns curved down and forward from the sides of his head. On the Elder's left was a white dragoness with gold scales on her underside and gleaming golden horns and eyes. Both of the younger dragons looked a couple of years older than Spyro and Cynder.

_Wow_, Spyro thought, momentarily unable to take his eyes from the dragoness. _She's beautiful!_ The trance was broken when the Elder spoke again in the same baritone voice. "Tia, Antares, would you care to explain this commotion?"

"Well," Tia started, "we were out on patrol when we saw these dragons here. After we engaged them, they explained that they were just travelling and happened to come into the area. We weren't sure what the best course of action was, so when they asked to come with us, we decided to bring them back with us."

"Hmmm," the Elder closed his eyes for a moment, considering. He then looked over the group and nodded. "Very well. Bring the newcomers to the temple; we have much to discuss." He turned and began walking to the temple, his followers close behind him.

Tia sighed. "Come on, it's a bad idea to keep him waiting." She and Antares turned down the path, with the trio following them through the still-parted crowd.

OO

When the small procession had entered the main room and the doors were closed, the silver drake started in on Tia like a tsunami.

"What the Hell were you thinking?! Bringing them here?! For all you know they're the Dark Master's spies!! I thought that I taught you better judgment than that!!" Tia simply stood there, head down, silently receiving the verbal abuse until Antares stepped in. "Hold on, Baho! We did what we thought was right. Would you have just left them out there alone?"

The silver dragon rounded on Antares. "You're just as bad as she is! Gods, Antares, I know that you go on instinct most of the time, but you know what we're up against, what our enemies will do to destroy us!"

"They…are…dragons," the brown dragon stood his ground, glaring into Baho's eyes.

"So was Cynder." The silver drake's eyes were ice-cold.

"Baho," the elder bellowed, "that's enough! There will be time to discuss Tia and Antares' misconduct later." He glared at the two young dragons, and Antares wilted instantly, and stepped over to stand silently next to his partner in crime.

"Now," he continued, "there is one more matter which I must attend to before we can talk." The silver dragon looked Volteer dead in the face, a frown fixed on his features. "I never thought I'd have to see your face again, windbag."

"And I had prayed that your visage would never again mar my view, you tarnished lizard."

At that moment, the two Elders burst out laughing and hugged, clapping each other heartily on the back.

"Does anyone else feel like they missed something?" Antares asked, puzzled. The others only nodded mutely.

"Elder Zalphus," the white dragoness broke up the pair. "You know this dragon?"

"Of course I know him. Volteer and I go way back. We were the top of our classes when we were your age. But I am confused as to how you're here. We'd heard that you and the rest of the Guardians were killed by the Dark Master's champion?"

"No, no, my friend, although it was a close call. If it weren't for young Spyro's timely intervention, we very well may have perished."

"Then we owe him a great debt," Zalphus went on, now in a business-like tone. "I believe that introductions are in order. You have already met Tia and Antares, and these are Baho and Amber." The two bowed as he named them. "Together with Orion, they are the Front Guard, kind of like an advanced scout force. And you two would be?" Zalphus looked to Spyro and 'Spharia'.

"I'm Spyro," the purple dragon introduced himself. "And this is Spha…" Cynder put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"There's no point in lying; they'll find out eventually." The dragoness closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bracing herself. She slowly turned to face Zalphus and the Front Guard. "My name is Cynder. My egg was stolen from the Temple by Gaul and I was raised to serve Malefor, who you know as the Dark Master. When I was old enough, the Dark Master trained me to fight and gave me enough of his power to age me so that I could lead his armies against the dragons and defeat the Guardians. I served him for three years until Spyro freed me from his hold. I'm not proud of what I've done, and I know that I've caused all of you so much pain and loss. I won't ask you to forgive me, but please believe that I am sorry, and I would give anything to undo the harm I've done."

For a moment there was silence, as the group that she had confessed to tried to process what they had heard. Without warning, Baho growled and lunged forward, shoving past Spyro and Antares and pinning Cynder to the wall. His eyes boring into hers, he raised his other hand and began to channel energy through his claws.

"Baho, stop," Tia pleaded. "You don't want to do this!"

"Shut up, Sis!" the silver dragon spat, not looking away from Cynder. "You have no idea how much I want this!" The energy in Baho's hand was spiraling forward, creating a spike of ice pointed at the black dragoness' chest.

"Don't so it, man!" Antares moved to stop Baho, but Zalphus held him back. Volteer and Amber were restraining Spyro, who looked ready to _make_ Baho let go of the dragoness.

Cynder calmly looked into Baho's eyes. "If you want to kill me, go ahead. Gods know I deserve it." There was no challenge in the statement, and the defiant spark was gone from her eyes; she was truly inviting the silver drake to take her life, and was offering no resistance.

The scene continued for what seemed like hours, with no one moving or speaking, barely daring to breathe as they waited for Baho to deliver the fatal blow. Finally, Baho drove his fist forward, driving the ice shard into the wall next to Cynder's head. He released Cynder and took a step back, his head bowed.

The dragoness looked at him, confused. "Why did you stop? You wanted to kill me; I could see it in your eyes."

Baho raised his head to look at her. "I want to slay a monster, not a child. When I looked in your eyes, I saw a young girl who is consumed by guilt and doubt. As much as I want vengeance I can't bring myself to kill that girl." With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." There were tears in Cynder's eyes.

Baho looked back over his shoulder. "I spared your life. Please do not give me a reason to regret that choice."

After he had left, the others came back to life. Antares looked at the doorway where Baho had disappeared. "I know the guy's intense, but damn!" He whispered. "What was that about?"

"Antares, were you even paying attention?" Tia's eyes were locked on Cynder, and Amber was looking at the black dragoness in shock.

"So," Amber began, "you really are—were—the Dark Master's champion?"

"Yes," Cynder hung her head. "Some things are still a little hazy, but I remember most of it. It seems like a nightmare that I wish I could forget, but I know that it's real, and that I did all of those things…"

"Don't think about it," Spyro said reassuringly. "That isn't who you are anymore. It's in the past."

Volteer and Zalphus were silent for another moment, looking at each other. "This news will cause some alarm," the silver dragon said finally. "Unfortunately, Baho's reaction will likely be typical. Many of us have reason to hate what you were." He looked down at Cynder sympathetically. "And will lack the wisdom to see what you are."

"I wasn't expecting anything else."

"Now see here, Zalphus," Volteer spoke up at last. "I don't think that it will be as bad as all that. After all, Cynder will have you, your Front Guard, and myself vouching for her. Not to mention Spyro, the legendary purple dragon that is known far and wide as a hero and a beacon of light and good, calls her his friend. I would be so brash as to propose that we will have no difficulty whatsoever convincing the populous of her reformed nature and the sincerity of her apologies."

"I have my doubts, old friend," Zalphus replied, "but I hope that you're right."

"Well," Amber said, "let's get this over with. Those people aren't going to wait forever, and the sooner we know how they feel, the better."

As the group started out of the temple, Tia whispered to Spyro and Cynder. "I'm sorry about my brother; he means well, but sometimes his temper gets the better of him."

"Don't worry," Spyro said, "we can't choose our family." He winked at Cynder at the last part, and she let out a small giggle.

"What's the joke?" Tia asked.

"We'll explain later."

--- --- ---

Well that's all for now; I was actually planning to go a little farther here, but I don't really know how to do the next couple of scenes. Plus it's late and I'm tired. Probably the last update until after finals, but at least that's only a week at most.

Buh-bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings

Finals are over, so I'm getting back to work now. Honestly, though, I'm not too sure if I can write right now, but here goes.

--- --- ---

Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings

After leaving the group in the temple, Baho walked through the village until he came to a red brick building with the healers' crest emblazoned on the wall. The silver drake went inside the hospital and walked down a short hall until he came to a small door on his left. Baho knocked on the door and called to the occupant. "Are you up for some company?"

"Come on in," a voice from the room replied.

Baho opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him before he turned to his host, a red dragon a few years older than Baho. He had gold scales on his chest, jet black spiraled horns like a ram's, and warm green eyes. The red dragon also had bandages wrapped around his head and chest, and his right arm was in a sling. He waited for Baho to sit down next to his bed before addressing his visitor. "So, what brings my favorite visitor here today?" The red's voice was soft and kind, but there was a slight tone of pain in from his injuries.

"No need to stroke my ego, Orion."

"Fine, second-favorite visitor," Orion chuckled. "Anyway, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just checking in to see how you were doing."

"You do realize that I can tell when you're not saying something?" Orion's eyes kept their warmth, but the gaze he trained on Baho was firm nonetheless. "Does this have something to do with what old Zalphus was bellowing about?"

Baho sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"At the beginning is usually good."

"Alright," the silver dragon took a deep breath before baring his soul to his friend. "Earlier this afternoon, Tia and Antares came back from patrol, and they had three dragons with them: an Elder and two kids about Tia's age. Now you may not believe me, but the Elder was none other than the Lightning Guardian Volteer."

"I thought that the Guardians were dead?"

"We all did, but it seems that they were saved by the child Spyro. What's even harder to imagine is that Spyro, who's no older than my kid sister, is _the_ purple dragon, and that he not only saved the Guardians, but was able to defeat the Dark Master's general, Cynder. It's just a lot to take in at once."

"Hmm, that is quite a load. But you said that there were two children." There was a faint smile on Orion's face; he was confident that he had found what was troubling Baho. "Who was fortunate enough to be travelling with these living legends?"

"The other child was a girl the same age as Spyro, Antares and Tia…" Baho hesitated for a moment, before the look in Orion's eye convinced him to go on. "Her name is Cynder, and if she's telling the truth, she was the Dark Master's champion!"

"What?!" Orion's face, which had been serene and supportive up until now, was suddenly a mask of puzzlement.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but my gut tells me that it's the truth; that girl, who one of the Guardians and the legendary purple dragon treat like their best friend, used to be the monster that has terrorized us for the past two years, and almost single-handedly destroyed our hope of ever winning this war!"

"Baho, I know that your instincts are usually right, but that just isn't possible. We've seen Cynder, she's no child, she's a fully grown dragon with more power than I have ever seen in one being."

"Orion, I believe them. This really is Cynder. Her story is too thorough, and it makes too much sense to be a lie. The really strange thing is that she is genuinely sorry for what she did. She even told me that if I wanted to kill her, to go ahead. She actually invited me to take vengeance for what she's done."

"And did you?"

"No. As much as I wanted to avenge my parents, this Cynder is just a child, torn apart by her own guilt, and I couldn't bring myself to harm her." Baho sighed once again. "I don't know…am I going soft? Losing my edge?"

"No, Baho, there's nothing wrong with you. Knowing when to show mercy is as much a part of being a warrior as knowing how to fight. What you did shows that you can tell the difference between an enemy and someone who may be a friend, even if they are not yet. Besides," Orion gave his friend a small smile, "if this Cynder does prove to be a danger, I think that you would have no trouble overcoming one young girl?"

Baho laughed weakly. "Thank you, brother. I really needed to get that weight off of my chest."

"Any time. Unfortunately, that's about all the good I'll be able to do you until those doctors realize I'm strong enough to get back in the field."

"I'll have Amber tell them to let you out if you'd like."

"It would be great to get out of this prison."

"Of course, that means you wouldn't have any excuse to sit around and monopolize our white angel of mercy."

"Now, now, there's no need to rush things." Orion had an expression of mock fear, and he held up his good hand defensively. The two both laughed at the joke.

Just then, there were two quick raps at the door, and before either of the pair in the room could answer, the door swung open and Antares was standing in the hall, breathing heavily with a frightened expression. "Baho, we've got trouble!"

Baho looked to Orion, and the red dragon was instantly back to his normal self. "Well, Acting Captain, your man just told you that you're needed elsewhere. Get going!"

Baho saluted his injured commander. "Yes, sir!" He then left the room and made his way out of the hospital alongside Antares. Once outside, the two dragons broke into a full run, headed for the town square. Baho glanced sideways at the brown drake and began to question him without slowing his pace. "So what's going on?"

"We were in the square; Zalphus had introduced Spyro and Volteer. Cynder was there, but she asked that we not draw attention to her."

"Understandable; go on."

"Well, a few people were asking questions, and eventually it got out just who that black dragoness is. After that, it didn't take long for a riot to break out."

"So we're doing crowd control?"

"That's right. Zalphus is trying to calm things down, but he needs us to figure out whose behind this and shut them up, or it'll be damn near impossible to stop this before things really get out of hand."

"Any idea who it is?"

"I'll give you three guesses…"

"Damn! I think I really will kill him this time!"

"Whoa there, fearless leader! Let's handle this one thing at a time. First we have to get to him. Then I'll flip you for it."

"I'd rather flip Raj."

By now, the pair had gotten to the middle of the village, and sure enough there was pandemonium waiting for them. Most of the crowd was gathered around a raised platform at one end of the square, where Tia and Spyro were trying to hold up an ice wall in front of the throng, Amber was launching fireballs that exploded above the crowd, blanketing the area in smoke, as Volteer and Zalphus tried to be heard over the din of more than a hundred villagers screaming for blood. Behind her defenders, Cynder, the mob's main target, was huddled in the middle of the stage.

"Remember," Baho called to Antares as the two split up to help quell the riot from within. "Stop them, but don't hurt them!"

"What about Raj?"

"If you have to rough him up a little…"

"Okay, let's do this!"

"Ready, steady, go!"

With that, the drakes dove headlong into the writhing mass, searching for the 'head' of the monster. It didn't take long for Antares to spot him: a mottled brown-and-gold dragon with three perfectly straight spikes on head and orange eyes, the same age as the brown drake. Raj had made sure to put himself in the center of the crowd, where he could keep up its devastating momentum while being safe from retaliation. Antares crouched down and quickly analyzed the situation. _There's the bastard. Should I call Baho? No, he'd never hear me over this. Besides, it's just Raj. Time to put a stop to this mess_. Antares started to creep forward slowly, avoiding the random fists, feet, and makeshift weapons being hurled around blindly. An ice spike whistled past his head, forcing him to duck quickly. "Damn," he whispered, "this is getting serious." Unfortunately, his quarry happened to glance in his direction, looking at the same spike with a satisfied expression. Upon seeing the brown dragon, Raj's expression changed to shock, and he turned to run, trying to hide in the crowd again.

"Oh no you don't!" Antares leapt forward, tackling Raj and pinning him to the ground.

"Why Antares," Raj said, smirking, "fancy meeting you here."

"Shut it, you lowlife! You're dead this time!"

"You said that last time, and the time before if I remember right."

Antares pulled back his fist, ready to knock the smirk off Raj's face, when he heard a crackling sound. The brown dragon looked over just in time to see an electric orb flying towards him. "Oh sh…" The sphere hit his flank, throwing him a few feet. He lay still for a moment, his body tingling from the electrical surge. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the earth dragon, and he rolled out of the way of the falling faun. Jumping to his feet, Antares looked around quickly, trying to find Raj before he disappeared into the crowd again. The mottled drake was standing just a couple of yards away, the arrogant smirk still plastered on his face. Next to him was a lemon-yellow dragon with a gray crest and an expression just as smug as his boss's. Thor was easily half again Antares' size, but what really made him a force to be reckoned with was his electric powers.

"What's the matter, earth boy?" Raj taunted. "Scared of a fair fight?"

"This would be your idea of fair, wouldn't it?" Antares shot back. _Hoo boy, am I in for it now. Two on one's bad enough, but I've gotta hold back if I don't want to hurt any bystanders. Man, I hate when I have to do this_… "Baho, over here!" Antares dove aside to avoid a lightning bolt from Raj, and heard a shriek behind him as it struck a girl in the crowd.

"Raj, you bastard, don't you care if someone gets hurt?"

"Let me think about tha…no, not really." Raj nodded, and Thor lifted his hand, aiming at Antares' chest. "Ion sh—aaugh!" Thor's spell fizzled, on account of his hand and half his forearm being frozen.

"That was a warning shot, Thor," Baho said as the crowd parted to let him through. "Next time, I turn you into an ice sculpture."

"Thanks, man," Antares looked around and finally noticed that the noise was subsiding, and the mob was starting to calm down.

Baho looked over at Raj. "Now, I believe Elder Zalphus would like to have a word with you. Something about willfully endangering our people for your own ends."

"My own ends?" Raj spluttered. "I just said what everyone was thinking: that if that little bitch feels so guilty that she'll let us decide how to punish her, why don't we?"

"Speaking of _Cynder_," Amber emphasized the dragoness' name as she walked up, "if you have anything to say to her, you can say it to her face instead of hiding in the crowd. Now come on." The three soldiers led their prisoner to the stage, where Zalphus was waiting, his face fixed into the harshest expression Tia and Antares had ever seen. Tia and Volteer were standing next to the Elder, while Spyro was off to the side with Cynder.

"Raj," Zalphus' eyes bored into the mottled drake, "Come with me." He turned and walked into the temple, with Raj following meekly behind him. After they were out of sight, the crowd began to disperse, one or two of them glancing back at the group on the stage.

Antares looked over to Baho. "Thanks, Baho, if you hadn't shown up when you did Thor would've probably fried me."

"Don't thank me; I wouldn't have made it there if you hadn't kept the crowd busy."

"It's true," Amber added, "when you went after Raj, enough people noticed and started focusing on you two. You were the hero today, albeit as unorthodox as ever."

"Antares, you idiot," Tia stepped forward, frowning. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again…" The blue dragoness broke into a grin, and she kissed the brown drake on the cheek. "Let me come along, you joker!"

"Thank you," Cynder walked up to the group. "Thank you all."

Spyro stepped forward to shake Antares' hand. "I can speak from experience when I say that took guts. Thanks for sticking up for us."

"Hey, it's what we do."

"It isn't our way to harm guests," Tia added.

"Indeed," Baho went on, "you were invited here, so you should be treated as guests, not criminals."

"I do have one question," Volteer broke what was, for him, an unnaturally long silence. "Who was that lad who started this fiasco?"

"Oh," Amber replied. "That was Raj. He's a punk who always looks for the easiest way to get what he wants. He and his gang have always been troublemakers, but no one ever thought that they'd pull something like this."

"He also has a huge crush on Amber, but who doesn't?" the dragoness blushed at Antares' comment, "and he holds a grudge against me and Baho."

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"Because we're in the Front Guard and he isn't, simple as that."

"So he's jealous of you two?" Spyro interjected.

"Basically."

"Enough chatter about that for now," Tia broke in. "Why don't you three come with us, you still haven't met Orion yet."

"Thank you, my dear," Volteer replied, "but I must speak with Zalphus. However, if Spyro and Cynder would like to accompany you, I will not object."

"All right," Spyro said, "lead the way."

The six young dragons stepped off of the stage and started walking towards the hospital, while Volteer stood next to the double-doors to the temple, waiting for his chance to speak with Elder Zalphus.

--- --- ---

Well, that actually turned out a little better than I expected, but still not my best work.

Something I forgot to mention earlier: I own all the OC's in the story except for Amber. She is the property of TMHB77 (thanx for letting me borrow her).

Finals are over, but I think I need a few more days before I do any more writing. There are two reasons for this: 1) I just finished Dawn of the Dragon, and for some reason I just need a break from Spyro after that, and 2) more importantly, I've come down with something that's just draining my energy, so I need to rest. Don't worry, I'm going to continue this story, I just…I just need a break.

Catch U L8r!


	10. Chapter 10: The Plotting Thickens

Okay, so I'm back a little earlier than I said I would be, but that's not really a bad thing is it? Not much else to say, so let's get on with this.

--- --- ---

Chapter 10: The Plotting Thickens

Spyro and Cynder were sitting out in the hospital courtyard with Baho, Tia, Antares, Amber and Orion. The healers had been reluctant to let Orion out of his room, but had relented when they realized that one: six visitors plus the patient would make the room too crowded; and two: Amber and Baho had made it very clear that the group would not leave until they had seen their friend (It helped that Amber was also a healer in good standing, and had been primarily in charge of the red dragon's care).

"So," the red dragon asked, "how are you two enjoying our village?"

"Unfortunately," Spyro began, "it seems like Elder Zalphus was right."

"We knew that I wouldn't be very popular," Cynder added. "But that riot after we got here…"

"That was just Raj," Antares explained. "That shark smelled blood and made his move, like he always does."

Orion went on with his own addition. "Raj is a malcontent, never happy with his lot. He's spent the last few years stirring up trouble for us, and doing his best to discredit Baho and Antares."

"When he isn't trying to get me to go out with him," Amber added in disgust.

"If he's so much trouble," Cynder asked, "why haven't you done anything about him?"

"Believe me," Antares answered, "I've asked that same question a dozen times."

Baho explained the situation better. "While Raj and his goons are a problem, before now they have rarely done any harm, although that is through luck more than anything else. We decided that while having a gang of troublemakers around is tiresome, by keeping them in the village we can at least keep an eye on them. And this was the first time in a long while that they did anything to rate a serious punishment."

"And you can trust that old Zalphus will come up with something appropriate," Tia broke in.

"I dunno," Antares said. "He's kind of soft on them usually."

"But this is different: someone could have really been hurt, or worse."

"Enough talk about this," Orion ended the discussion. "Cynder, I would like to hear your tale from you, in your own words. However," he had seen the pain in her eyes at the mention of her past, "since I'm sure that you've had to dredge up those memories enough for one day, why don't you tell us about yourself Spyro? The hero's tales are exciting, but I doubt that they can tell us about the real purple dragon."

"Alright," Spyro sat up and shifted to get more comfortable, "where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?"

Spyro chuckled; Orion's answer had suddenly made him imagine the red dragon in front of him as a younger Ignitus. _Maybe that's why I liked him right off the bat_. "Well, after Ignitus sent my egg down the river to save me from Gaul and his men, it wound up in a swamp where I hatched and was taken in by a family of dragonflies."

"You were raised by dragonflies?" Tia asked, incredulous.

"Believe it or not, yes. Wait until you hear about my brother."

It was Cynder's turn to interrupt. "Do we have to talk about him? Now _those_ are some painful memories!"

The whole group exploded into laughter at her outburst, and after it had faded, Spyro went on to tell about his childhood in the swamps and growing up with a smart-aleck dragonfly as a brother.

OO

Volteer was in the main chamber of the temple with Zalphus. The silver dragon had sent Raj and his gang away after lecturing (to put it mildly) them for half an hour, and now the Lightning Guardian needed to speak with his friend. "Zalphus, I must offer my sincerest apologies for today's events. I would never have insisted that we have Cynder meet your people if I had for even a moment suspected that…"

"Volteer," Zalphus interrupted, "you and those children did nothing wrong. What happened today was the fault of a few, who sadly were able to sway many into aiding them. If anything, I should apologize to you, Spyro, and especially Cynder. Now don't try to take responsibility." Volteer had begun to speak again before Zalphus cut him off. "While Raj was the ringleader of this whole debacle, as you said these are my people, and I should have seen trouble brewing the moment he spoke up. I am ashamed to say that if it were not for a handful of children, including Spyro, I would not have been able to reestablish order before someone was seriously hurt, or before an enraged mob took the life of a young girl. I owe the three of you an apology, and my thanks."

"All is forgiven, my friend. And you owe us nothing; as I recall, those children that sprang to Cynder's defense were from this village. Also, after the momentum of the mob faded, I notice that there was no one remaining at the scene who wished us ill. It seems that even among those who remember Cynder's past the majority are willing to grant her amity and forgiveness."

"I hope that you're right, but time will tell. Now, I know that you didn't just come here to talk about the afternoon's events. What do you want now?"

"Well, as I'm sure you have surmised, the other Guardians and myself had no knowledge of the existence of this settlement; I believe that it would be prudent for me to return to the Temple and apprise them of this turn of events."

"Of course. As we told you earlier, we thought that you were gone. If we had known, we would have sent word to you sooner. But you've only just arrived; surely you and the children would like to stay for a little while?"

"Actually, I was not planning to leave until tomorrow. Also, I was hoping that the young ones might be welcome to stay here for a time. Assuming they wish to of course."

"Volteer," Zalphus clasped his friend's wrist. "Cynder and Spyro are welcome to stay here as long as they want. I'm only sorry that you cannot stay longer. You will return soon, after you have spoken with the others?"

"Indubitably. It would take an army the likes of which the world has never seen to keep me away."

OO

A furious Raj stalked through the woods, grumbling to himself. "The nerve of Zalphus and his gang, blaming me for that." He picked up a limb from the ground a squeezed it, trying to snap it just with the pressure in his fist. "All I did was say what everyone in that crowd was thinking. How is it my fault that they decided to do something about it?" There was a crackling noise, and the limb exploded from the electrical surge he had sent through it. "To think that they were stupid enough to be duped by the little bitch." Raj's scales seemed to ripple, then they changed to match Cynder's coloring. He spoke out loud, to no one particular, in an imitation of Cynder's voice, "Hello, I just want to admit that I'm an evil little whore who tried to kill all of you and your families. I really don't feel that bad about it, but I want you to think that I do, and please forgive me even though I'd do it all again if I got half a chance." Raj laughed derisively, changing back to his normal brown and gold. "And hero boy's just as bad." His scales shimmered again, and this time he was a passable duplicate of Spyro. When he continued his rant, he had put on the purple dragon's voice: "Hi, I'm Spyro, the legendary purple dragon. The mighty Guardians treat me like their son. I had a chance to kill Cynder and save the world, but I fell in love with her and decided to let her go. Now I let her lead me around the world just so I can be close to her."

"Sounds like you have quite a problem."

At the sound of the voice, Raj growled and whipped around to face the speaker. It was a humanoid creature, most likely an ape, wearing leather armor and a purple cloak with a matching hood. There was a short sword and several knives in his belt. He also had a bow on his back and a quiver of arrows at his side. "I don't know who you are," the drake hissed, "but thanks; you showed up just in time to help me vent!" Raj lunged forward, only to have the cloaked figure catch him in midair, then spin him around and slam him down hard his back. As the drake gasped for air, the Assassin knelt down next to him.

"Consider that a warning," he whispered in Raj's ear. "I am not to be trifled with. Now, the only reason that you are still alive is that my lord wishes to give you a message." Assassin produced a silver chain with a crystal amulet from within his robes. The crystal, which at first seemed to be solid black, in fact appeared to have dark clouds swirling within it. "If you wish to be rid of Cynder and the purple dragon, simply place this around the girl's neck. It will help to bring out her true nature." He pressed the necklace into Raj's hand, then got up and turned back toward the undergrowth. Just before he disappeared, Raj lifted his head and called to the Assassin's back.

"Wait. You're an ape, right? Your kind hates dragons; why are you helping me?"

The hooded face looked back. "Are you familiar with 'The enemy of my enemy…'? We have a common foe; that's all you need to know for now." With that, the cloaked ape leapt into the woods. Within seconds he had vanished into the jungle.

After the masked figure had left, Raj got up and stared at the jewel in his hand. The dragon couldn't believe his luck: just a few hours after what was most likely his greatest humiliation, fate had intervened on his behalf. _If this works, I could be rid of those two troublemakers tonight. In fact,_ Raj's scales changed to a bright silver color, and he spoke in a perfect imitation of Baho's voice. "If I play my cards right, I can get rid of a few problems at once!" Raj changed back to normal as he started back down the path to the village. "There's just one little detail that I need to take care of first."

OO

Gaul was back in his study, glaring at the Assassin's cowled face through his scrying crystal. "How do you know you can trust this…dragon?" He spat the word disgustedly.

"I do not believe that he has the courage to cross me, My Lord. And it will be easier for a native of the village to move about unseen than myself. Besides," the Assassin drew a wicked-looking knife from his belt and balanced it in his hand, eyeing the blade appreciatively, "if he should fail, he will not live long enough to regret it!"

"Excellent." Gaul waved his hand and the image began to fade. "Contact me again when the plan has been carried out."

"Yes, My Lord."

Gaul stalked out of his study and prowled through the halls until he came to Malefor's chamber. The glowing red eyes in the large crystal indicated that the Dark Master was waiting for him. "You wish to speak with me, Gaul?"

"Master, I have done as you asked; my agent ensured that the crystal will reach Cynder."

"Good. Is there anything else?" the concern in Malefor's voice was obviously false, but Gaul was not foolish enough to be baited.

"I do not understand, Master…how will restoring your influence over Cynder destroy the purple dragon? He was able to defeat her in the past, why would he not do so again?"

"Because this time, his emotions will be his undoing in the battle. Assuming that the battle even takes place…" The dark dragon chuckled, causing the air in the chamber to ripple slightly.

"Master…?"

"When I was in Spyro's mind, I discovered something very interesting: he is infatuated with Cynder. So much so, in fact, that the very idea of her being harmed repulses him. Now, imagine placing him in a situation where he must kill her, or allow himself and others to perish?"

Gaul cackled, finally understanding his Master's plan. "Even if he were victorious, he would be destroyed by having to kill the girl. Win or lose, he's finished!"

"Precisely. Now go and prepare you men for battle."

"Battle?"

"Even after Spyro is gone, there are still others who may stand in our path. And, if Cynder is killed, we will need a new dragon to open the gate to my cell. Or do you no longer desire the power I have promised you?"

"Of course, Master." Gaul turned and left the chamber, Malefor's eyes staring at his back. As soon as Gaul was out of earshot of the room, both rulers laughed out a single word: **"Fool!"**

OO

After hiding the amulet in his house, Raj spent a good hour searching the village before he found what he was looking for. Or rather, _who_ he was looking for. Erika was a pretty copper colored dragoness maybe a year younger than Raj, with a single golden horn like a unicorn's and clear green eyes. She was also in love with Raj, which he used to his advantage whenever he needed an alibi or an extra person for one of his schemes. "Hey, Erika," he said in a smooth, casual voice, "that was some excitement earlier, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied, not quite looking him in the eye.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" his concern wasn't entirely false: if something had happened to her it could leave him in a real bind. Plus, even he wasn't cold enough to not realize that she was a sweet girl. _Bad judge of character, though_.

"It's my parents," her voice was starting to tremble. "After today, they don't want me to see you anymore."

"What?! No way!" _Crap, this could throw a wrench in the whole thing!_

"I talked to them, and they agreed to give you one more chance. But you have to promise me you won't cause any more trouble. Please, I don't know what I'd do without you, Raj." She was close to tears at this point, and Raj hugged her close, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, babe. If you want, I'll swear it: no more trouble from me."

"Really?"

"May lightning strike me…" he glanced up at the sky. "Well, you get the idea."

"Thanks, Raj."

"Anything for you. Hey, listen, I've gotta help old Zalphus clean out the temple, but how about tonight you meet me in the Star Grove?"

"Sorry, but I've got too much homework tonight."

Raj swore mentally. "How about tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Great. I'll meet you there about an hour after sundown." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then released her and turned down the road to the temple. _I love it when a plan comes together!_

--- --- ---

Raj is a real piece of work, isn't he? Well, happy holidays everyone! I guess this means I'm in the hotseat again, and honestly it's good to be back!

Also, since I went insane and decided to post it, I might as well tell you: I have a new story in the Games Crossover section, check it out if you feel like it.

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: A Plan Comes Together

Moving along; I'd like to keep the pace up, so no long rants this time.

--- --- ---

Chapter 11: A Plan Comes Together

Spyro and Cynder were helping Volteer repack for the flight back to the Temple. Mainly, the three were taking a small portion of the supplies they had brought and setting them aside for Volteer, and sorting the rest into piles to be stored where they were most useful. They were also discussing whether the children would be going with him.

"Cynder," Volteer said, "no one would look down on you for returning; I understand that you want to prove yourself to the world, but it is still very soon, maybe too soon."

"No, Volteer," the dragoness replied. "I know that I'm not exactly welcome here, probably not anywhere really, but running away won't help anything. If I'm not around to defend myself, the rumors will just keep going. Besides," she smiled, "I just got out of that Temple, I'm not about to go back without taking a few days to rest."

Spyro chimed in from where he was repacking some medicine vials. "We can take care of ourselves, Volteer. Anyway, weren't you the one who was saying that all it would take for these people to accept Cynder was getting to know her?"

"All right, all right, you win," Volteer conceded the issue. "Now, it will take me a day to get back to the Temple, and then I will have to explain the situation to the others. We will return in a few days' time to meet the villagers and check on you two. Just try to enjoy yourselves, and if you need someone to talk to, you can trust Zalphus as if he were myself. Also, it seems that you have made a few friends of your own just since we arrived." Volteer finished his packing and shouldered his bag. "Now, if I am to reach the Temple by this afternoon, I should bid farewell to Zalphus and be on my way." He shifted the pack and headed outside, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone in the small house they were staying in during their visit.

"You know," Cynder carefully placed the last few crystals in her satchel. "We really didn't see much of the village yesterday; I think I'll go look around."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Spyro managed to ask through a deep yawn.

"You do realize we're not chained together, right?" she laughed. "It sounds like you could use some more sleep. Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own for a while; what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, at least it sounds like you're not too worried about what everyone thinks?"

"Honestly, I'm terrified. But I can't let that stop me from living." She went outside, leaving the purple dragon alone to make up some of the sleep he'd missed last night.

"It seems like Volteer and I are more worried about her than she is," Spyro muttered, walking over to his bed and dropping down. "OW!" He reached under his chest and pulled out a small purple crystal. "Why did we bring Fury Gems with us anyway?" He grumbled, dropping the gem next to his bed and rolling over to find a comfortable spot.

OO

Cynder walked through the early-morning quiet of the village, taking in the simple beauty of the place. As more people started going out about their business, however, she could feel the tension building in the air. The fearful glances and suspicious stares were almost palpable as the young dragoness made her way through town. _Well, I pretty much knew it was going to be like this_, she thought. _At least there's not an angry mob after me_. Her chain of thought was broken by a ball landing right next to her foot. Looking over, she saw a small cheetah cub staring at her, his eyes wide with horror. He glanced from her to the ball and back, not moving from the spot. Cynder reached down and picked up the ball. "Is this yours?" she asked, holding it out in front of her.

The child nodded, whimpering slightly.

"It's alright," Cynder reassured him, "I'm not going to hurt you." She took a step forward, and the cheetah flinched, letting out a strangled cry. "Okay, okay!" she stopped in her tracks. "Do you want it back?" She indicated the ball that she was still holding.

"Y-y-yes," he nodded weakly.

"Okay, here you go." She gently tossed the ball so it landed at the cub's feet. "Go on, take it; it's yours."

"Jasper!" a cheetah woman ran over and scooped up the boy in her arms. Cradling Jasper, she glared knives at Cynder. "Stay away from my son, you beast!"

"No," Cynder pleaded, "you don't understand; he dropped his ball and…"

"Shut up and leave us alone!"

"But I just…"

The cheetah turned and stalked away. Jasper looked back over his mother's shoulder and waved, mouthing "bye-bye."

The dragoness sighed and hung her head. "What else did I expect? Still," she thought about the child's smile, "I guess not everyone hates me." Still, one small child was hardly a great victory.

Cynder lifted her head and continued on her way. It had hardly been a few minutes when she was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Cynder turned around to see two large dragons, a satyr, and two cheetahs glaring at her. The one who had spoken was the lemon-yellow dragon with a gray crest on his head. He continued, smirking, "I'm not sure about you guys, but I think I just saw her try to attack that kid."

"That's just shameful," one of the cheetahs responded, as if he was reading from a script, while the rest of the gang nodded.

"That isn't what happened, and you know it," Cynder shot back, sizing up the situation. This group, who she was pretty sure were the ones helping Raj out yesterday, definitely meant business, and it sounded like they already had an excuse planned out if they got caught.

"Our word against yours, sweetie," Thor sneered. "Who do you think they'll believe?" He cracked his knuckles, and the gang spread out to block her escape. "Now just make this easier on everyone and don't struggle too much; I'd hate to have to clean up the mess!" Thor shot a lightning bolt that hit Cynder before she had a chance to move. She screamed in pain as the group jumped her, pounding at wings, legs, any part of her they could reach. Suddenly, they were thrown away as Cynder created a whirlwind around herself. Despite the black dragon's reflexes, she had still taken a few hits, but for the most part that had just told her that none of these thugs were real fighters, and only one or two of them (most likely the dragons) had enough brute strength to actually hurt her. The real problem would be Thor's lightning attacks, but she could take care of him if she needed to.

"All right," she challenged the crowd as the tornado died down. "Why don't we start over? Now, I'm not looking for trouble, but if you guys insist on keeping this up, I have no problem with defending myself from a few thugs."

Thor stood up and glared at Cynder. "You're pretty tough, hiding behind your Master's magic, but how about a fair fight?"

"Meaning?"

The gang gathered around the two dragons, forming a makeshift arena. "You and me," Thor declared. "Hand-to-hand. No spells, powers or breaths."

Cynder glanced around. "It doesn't look like I have much of a choice, does it?" She dropped into her fighting stance. "Fine, let's get this over with." The two squared off, and were about to charge each other when three arrows streaked down and buried themselves in the center of the ring.

"Is there a problem here?" a cheetah holding a bow jumped down from a nearby roof, a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"Nothing at all, Stephen," Thor said casually. "Just giving this girl a proper welcome."

"Right…" Stephen looked around at all of them. "Clear out, or I'll do it for you." He knocked another arrow as he said this and aimed it at Thor's chest. In moments the group scattered and was out of sight.

"Nice timing," Cynder said. "For a minute I thought I was going to have to fight him."

"No, you would have had to fight him and his buddies. That was Raj's gang, and apparently they're mad about what happened yesterday."

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I hate bullies, and those guys are the worst. Also, I know you weren't trying to hurt Jasper."

"How's that?"

"When my little brother talks to me, I listen. He said that he doesn't know why everyone's afraid of you, you were nice to him."

"Do you know?" Cynder wasn't sure what to think of Stephen yet: did he know what she was and had chosen to forgive her, or did he think that she was just some kind of damsel-in-distress?

"I've heard the stories," he placed a hand on her shoulder as she started to turn away. "I know better than to believe everything I hear. I saw you talking to Jasper, and you didn't mean any harm, that much was obvious. Also, if you really were the monster people claim you are, you would have most likely slaughtered those punks before I had the chance to step in, instead of trying to reason with them. Not to mention that yesterday was the perfect chance for the Dark Master's ferocious servant to go on a rampage, but you actually apologized for all that you've done. Add it up, and I just don't see how you can be as terrible as the stories say."

"You'd be amazed…"

"Don't start tearing yourself up. I just met you, and I can tell that you're a good person."

"Maybe, but you're one of the first to forgive me."

Stephen looked her in the eye. "You should start by forgiving yourself."

"You know, you sound like Spyro and the Guardians," she replied, laughing slightly.

"Right," at this point the cheetah hesitated. "There was one other reason I helped you."

"And that is?"

"Well, since you and Spyro are friends, I thought that maybe if I 'saved' you I could meet him?"

"You're kidding!" Cynder couldn't hold back her laughter this time.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, puzzled.

"You pulled a stunt like that just to meet him? All you had to do was ask!"

Stephen recovered his composure almost instantly. "So, how about now?"

"Huh?"

"Can I meet Spyro now?"

"Yeah, let's go." The pair got up and started heading back to the house. Cynder almost had to hold herself down, she was so glad to have just one more person that was willing to give her a chance. When they reached the door, she stopped and turned to Stephen. "I just remembered something." She knocked on the door and then slowly opened it just a crack to look inside. "Looks like he's still asleep," she said, closing the door.

"That's fine," Stephen replied. "I need to get back home far a while anyway." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm gonna get it if my mom saw us together. Oh well, small price to pay to talk to the friend of a living legend."

"Sorry you couldn't meet the legend himself."

"No problem," he turned back down the road. "I'll track him down later. Nice meeting you, Cynder."

"You too, Stephen."

Cynder watched as the cheetah walked down the road. After he was out of sight she went inside and picked up her satchel. _I wonder if the healers have tried using crystals for Orion's wounds_. Sparing a glance at the purple drake, she left the house and made her way to the hospital.

OO

A little after Cynder left Spyro woke up. Looking around, he noticed Cynder and her pack were gone. _Guess she's still exploring the village_. He went outside and glanced around. Not seeing anyone he knew, he started off down the road into the village.

"Hey, Spyro!" Antares ran up to the purple dragon. "Are you just now getting up? The morning's half gone already!"

"I didn't sleep well last night."

"Yeah, with someone like Cynder around, I wouldn't get much sleep either," the earth dragon chuckled.

"What? No, nothing like that! I'm just…worried about her; about what's going to happen."

"Geez, you and Zalphus are so negative! Just give it a little time, man."

"I guess…" Spyro was looking away, at nothing in particular.

"Look," Antares said, "you need to get your mind off this for a while. Why don't you come with me to the training field?"

"What for?"

"Just a little sparring. I want to see if you're as good as people say you are. Plus the exercise will help clear your head."

"Alright. Where is it?"

"Follow me."

Antares led the way as the two drakes went to the training field, which was exactly what it sounded like: a large area on one side of the village divided into sections for various sports and exercises. A group of cheetahs and fauns were practicing with bows at one end, two satyrs were sparring with staves in a ring of raised posts, and in the center of the area a small crowd had gathered, apparently watching some event.

"Ah, man," Antares moaned. "Looks like someone's already using the main ring. Well, we might as well see who it is; seems to be quite a match." The dragons worked their way through the crowd to the ring, gathering a few awed whispers in Spyro's direction. When they were close enough to see the combatants, Antares laughed quietly, "I should've known; nobody else is likely to get this kind of audience so early."

Amber was standing in the ring, squaring off with a steel-colored dragoness Spyro hadn't met before. At a signal from the faun who was acting as referee, they began the match, darting in and out, feinting, parrying, and boxing with practiced balance and control. At least Spyro assumed the other fighter was doing so; his attention was completely focused on the white dragoness. She moved with perfect grace, every motion flawless, the morning sunlight glinting off of her horns and scales, her bright golden eyes were hawk-like in their ability to detect the slightest change in her opponent's balance, spotting the perfect moment to strike and bring her down. Even after the fight was over, Spyro couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was aware of a faint noise in his ear, then a hard jab in the ribs. "Ow!" he turned to see Antares smirking at him.

"You might want to put your eyes back in your head; we've got our match now."

"Right, our match." Spyro shook his head as he stepped into the ring.

"Your call, Spyro," Antares called loudly enough for most of the crowd to hear him. "Straight hand-to-hand, or do we allow powers?" The crowd started screaming for an all-out bout.

"No magic," the onlookers groaned at Spyro's choice. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Okay, but I should warn you I'm one of our best brawlers!"

The two drakes squared off in center of the ring, waiting for the signal to begin. The referee stepped in between them.

"Ready?" he raised his hand. "Fight!" The faun leapt back as Spyro and Antares launched themselves at each other.

Spyro was honestly impressed at how good a fighter Antares was. The earth dragon used a 'brute force' style, favoring single heavy blows. This meant that Spyro didn't have to worry too much about feints or chain attacks, but he also knew that it would only take a couple of hits to end the fight, and even if he blocked, he'd still take some damage just from the force of the blow. Luckily, his training and experience gave him an edge against Antares' self-taught techniques…or so he thought. It quickly dawned on the purple dragon that his opponent was about as well-trained as he was, and Antares must have been in a few scraps of his own. The result was a truly impressive bout with the pair being evenly matched. After a few minutes, Spyro saw his opening and struck, his pointed claw aimed at Antares' neck. At the same moment the brown dragon swung the heavy ball on his tail towards Spyro's head. The pair stopped just short of actually striking each other, the crowd gasping at the outcome.

"A…a draw!" the referee declared, as awestruck as the rest of the audience.

"I guess the stories don't exaggerate much," Antares panted as he caught his breath. "There aren't many who can tie me without powers."

"Thanks," Spyro replied. "You're better than most of my enemies."

"Better than Cynder?"

"Not quite that good, I had to go all-out on her."

Amber stepped up. "Now _that_ was impressive! Where did you learn to fight like that Spyro?"

"Ignitus and the others trained me, and I got a crash course from Gaul's armies."

"You were trained by the Guardians?" asked a voice from the crowd.

"No way!"

"I'm jealous!"

The crowd was becoming more excited by the minute, but they silenced the moment Amber spoke up.

"Spyro, want to go a round?"

"What?"

"You heard me," the dragoness continued. "Same rules as with Antares: hand-to-hand combat, no powers, goes until knockout, surrender, or draw."

"I don't know…"

"Are you scared?" Amber's eyes were sparkling.

"Of course not. I just don't want to hurt a girl."

"But you fought Cynder, didn't you?"

"That was different; I didn't have a choice."

"So you don't think I'm as good as her…" Amber lowered her head, a pained look in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Spyro stammered. "I didn't mean that…"

Amber and Antares burst out laughing, along with most of the people gathered. "I can't believe you fell for that," he gasped out.

"B-but Spyro," Amber faked a hurt voice, "you really mean I'm not as good as Cynder?"

Spyro was dumbstruck for a moment, before it sunk in what had happened. "You were joking?"

"Of course I was!" Amber looked him straight in the eye. "I understand if you don't want to fight. Honestly, I hate violence myself. But if you don't mind, how about a friendly contest?" Amber pointed out the set of targets at one end of the field. "Why don't we test out your marksmanship?"

"Shouldn't we get Baho for that?" Antares asked.

"Why? I'm just as good a shot as he is."

"Yeah," the brown drake grumbled, "but he usually leaves the target in one piece."

"I heard that," Amber punched Antares in the shoulder. "Let's go."

The three walked over to the target range. "First or second?" Amber asked.

"First," Spyro fired an ice spike at one of the targets, hitting it near the center.

"Not bad," the dragoness replied before launching a fireball towards her target. Well…it was a target up until the molten projectile hit it. The thick wooden plank exploded in a cloud of smoke and splinters. "So," she asked, squinting, "did I hit center?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Antares responded.

Amber turned to Spyro. "Why don't we call it even?"

The purple drake just nodded mutely. _Whoa! If her normal breath is that strong, she could give Ignitus a run for his money…_ Once again Spyro was amazed by the dragoness.

"Well," Antares suggested, "it's getting close to lunch time. Why don't we come over to my house; I don't think mom and dad will mind."

"Okay," Amber turned to follow the brown dragon. "Come on, Spyro. Antares' dad is a great cook."

"Alright."

The trio walked down the road, Antares leading the way to his home. As they turned onto the main street, they ran into Cynder.

"Hi. What are you guys up to?"

"Not much," Antares replied. "Just going to my house for some food. Want to come along?"

"Do you think I could?"

"Sure! If my parents have a problem, I'll sort things out."

"Sounds great. I'd love to join you."

"Well," Spyro laughed, "somebody's sure feeling better about herself."

"I guess I just needed some perspective. You were right; a lot of people were just afraid of what they'd heard."

"Sounds like things are going good so far," Amber smiled. "By the way, did you have that necklace yesterday? I don't think I saw it."

"Huh? Oh, this." Cynder held up the crystal pendant. "Baho gave it to me this morning. He said it looked good on me."

"I thought Baho was going to spend the day with his sister?" Antares asked.

"Guess Tia was busy," Amber shrugged.

"Whatever," a loud grumble came from Antares' stomach. "Come on, I'm starving!"

The group started down the road again. Spyro noticed Cynder kept shaking her head and blinking. "Are you alright?"

"I think so; just a little dizzy…" Suddenly she stumbled and crashed down in the road.

"Cynder!" Spyro knelt down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." She moaned in pain. "It feels like my head's splitting open…no, no!"

Spyro noticed that the crystal had started to glow a dark purple color. _Oh no_. He tried to grab the jewel, but had to pull his hand back from the burning sensation. He looked at his hand and saw that the scales had turned jet black. Without looking away from the black dragon, he yelled over his shoulder. "Amber, Antares, run!"

"**What?!"**

"Just run! I don't want anyone nearby!" A shadowy aura was spreading over Cynder's body, and she was beginning to grow; the transformation into Dark Cynder was starting. _I don't know how this is happening, but I have to do something_.

"Spyro," Amber whispered, "what's happening?"

"I thought you knew," Cynder had gotten up, now nearly twice as large as normal. Her voice echoed hollowly, as if at the same time she was speaking, someone else was mimicking her…or forcing her to talk for them. "I'm the Dark Master's champion."

"Listen," Spyro said urgently, "I'll try to stop her, or at least hold her back, but I need you to make sure everyone is safe."

"Alright," Antares replied as he and Amber ran into the village. "But just stay alive till we get back!"

"I'll try."

"Try not to die too quickly, Spyro." The purple dragon's attention was pulled back to the now fully-grown dragoness in front of him. The aura was still there, but her voice no longer echoed. This wasn't Cynder being controlled by Malefor, but the Dark Master's general Dark Cynder, fully restored. "Ready for Round Two?"

--- --- ---

Don't you just hate it when I pull something like this?

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Plus this is my longest chapter yet (10 pages according to Word), and I know I've said already how I don't like to drag these out too much.

Now for the bad news, and I really hate to do this after such a long delay, but there are some things I need to do getting ready for next semester, and I want to try to get the next chapter or two of Escape (my other fic) done, so I'm taking a short break. It shouldn't be more than a week, but any of you who know me know that I may get caught up by my life, and if so I apologize.

Catch you later!


	12. Chapter 12: The Hardest Battle

Okay, I'm back now where were we? …Oh, that's right!

Voice-over guy from Sonic X: "Previously on New Frontier…Spyro and Cynder have been invited to stay in the hidden village of Misted Grove. Despite the fact that many of the villagers are not exactly fond of Cynder due to her actions while serving the Dark Master Malefor, the young dragons decided to stay, and have made friends with the Front Guard, a group of dragons that are charged with protecting the village. Unfortunately, they have also attracted the attention of Raj, a gang leader and local troublemaker, who quickly developed a fierce resentment of the two. Raj had a run-in with Assassin, the top agent of Malefor's servant King Gaul. The Assassin gave Raj an amulet designed to reestablish Malefor's control over Cynder. The amulet reached its target and triggered the Dark Master's spell, restoring Dark Cynder to her full power in the middle of the village! Having sent his new friends away to protect them from the ensuing battle, Spyro must once again face off with one of his most powerful enemies, with the added handicap of knowing that imprisoned somewhere within this beast is the real Cynder. Can he emerge victorious without endangering the girl he loves?"

Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist. Seriously, this is going to be pretty emotional. Unless you think you can handle that, I don't recommend reading it anywhere that could get you in trouble.

--- --- ---

Chapter 12: The Hardest Battle

"Ready for Round 2?" Dark Cynder slowly prowled around Spyro, coming to a stop a few yards in front of the purple dragon.

Spyro looked his foe straight in the eye. "I don't want to hurt you, Cynder…"

"That's just too bad," she giggled. "Because I'm going to enjoy this!" The black dragon's wing flashed forward, the razor-sharp blade aimed at Spyro's face. He raised his wing to shield himself, and the blow was deflected away, only leaving a small tear in the tough membrane.

"I never said that I wouldn't defend myself."

"Good, I'd hate for this to be too easy!" She released a stream of black fire at the purple drake. Diving out of the way, Spyro rolled and came up to her side, letting loose a torrent of flames on the dragoness' flank. Cynder only laughed and swung her tail back. "That tickles!" She swung her bladed tail at Spyro full-force. The drake raised both arms, attempting to block the blade with the scales on his forearms. While he did manage to stop the blade from decapitating him, he was thrown back from the force of the blow. Flying through the air, he felt someone catch him, and a voice in his ear.

"Don't worry Spyro," Orion whispered. "We're with you."

The purple drake looked around, and saw the all five members of the Front Guard in formation around her. "All right," Baho yelled. "Brute slayer tactics! She's big, but that doesn't mean she's invincible!"

"No!" Spyro yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

"_Don't _hurt her?! Dude," Antares sputtered, "she just tried to take your head off!"

"No, that wasn't her. Malefor is controlling her, but the real Cynder's still inside there somewhere."

"So what do we do?" Baho yelled. "No mater who it is, we have to stop her before she kills someone!"

"Let me fight her," Spyro looked at Dark Cynder. "Maybe I can get through to the real Cynder, and snap her out of this."

Baho was about to protest when Orion put a hand on his shoulder. "Very well," the red dragon said. "But hurry; if we have to step in, we won't hold back."

"Are you done yapping yet?" Cynder's voice had an impatient edge to it. "I need to finish off the purple pipsqueak so I can get to work on this village."

Spyro stepped in front of the monstrous dragon again, with the Front Guard arrayed behind him. "Cynder, I know you. This isn't you; Malefor's controlling you. Look in your heart, you know who you are! Fight him! Please!"

"How cute!" she swiped at him with her claws. "Almost exactly the same words I said to you in the wasteland. But here's the difference: that really wasn't you, but this is who I am."

"That isn't true! The Cynder I've known for the past year is good and kind-hearted. She isn't capable of the atrocities you've committed!" Spyro had dropped back into his fighting stance. "Please fight him; I don't want to hurt you, Cynder."

Cynder was becoming angry now. "Listen you little whelp! That pathetic little girl you think you know isn't even close to the real me! You want the real Cynder, take a good long look!"

Spyro sighed and hung his head. "Very well. If I have to fight you, I will." He yelled at the dragons behind him. "I'm fighting alone; for your own good stay back!"

"About time!" Cynder leapt forward, swinging with both claws. Spyro ducked under her and fired a lightning bolt at her underside. The electrical attack barely fazed Cynder in her dark form, and the purple dragon had to quickly roll away from her tail blade as she countered. "If you want to fight me, fight me! Otherwise hold still and stop wasting my time!"

Spyro got up and looked at Dark Cynder, despair in his eyes. He knew that he needed to stop her quickly, that as soon as she either killed him or got tired fighting she would attack the village, but he couldn't bring himself to go full-bore on her. No matter what she said, he knew that this wasn't Cynder, that the girl he had known for the past year, the young dragoness that he had befriended, was trapped inside, and he knew that she was fighting with everything she had. Even with this entire village, maybe even the world, depending on him, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Cynder. _No, I have to fight. Even if that _is _Cynder, she's still my enemy right now. I'll just have to stop her without hurting her…somehow._ The crystal on the necklace glinted in the sunlight, catching Spyro's eye. _That's it! If I can get that pendant off her, she might be able to break free on her own._ Spyro jumped forward, reaching for the stone, only to have Cynder bat him aside with her wing. Lying on the ground, he groaned in pain from the slash in his side. As he rolled onto his back Cynder pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, her claws cutting into his shoulder.

"Spyro!" Antares and Tia ran towards the pair, but Cynder blasted them back with a burst of dark magic.

"I'll play with you in a moment." Satisfied that she had won, her voice was back to its normal smooth tone. She turned her attention back to the purple drake struggling to escape her hold. "Now, now," she crooned seductively. "Stop struggling." An evil smile crossed her face, and her eyes glinted. "I bet you've been looking forward to this for a long time." She leaned down and 'kissed' Spyro. At first, his expression was surprised, then terrified as she breathed a poisonous mist into his throat. After a few seconds, she released Spyro and raised her head, looking down at him triumphantly. The Front Guard looked on in shock as Spyro gasped and choked. It felt like his heart was on fire as the acidic venom ate away at his lungs from within. Laughing softly, Cynder leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Any last words?"

Spyro coughed up blood before gasping out two words: "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Before Cynder could react, Spyro released a column of white-hot flames into her face. "Gaah!" the fire didn't hurt her, but she was so surprised that she pulled her head back. Spyro's tail flashed up, dragging the spike across her wrist and leaving a shallow, painful cut. As Cynder pulled back her hand, the purple dragon reached up and grabbed the necklace, breaking the thin silver chain and ripping the pendant away. With the last of his strength, he kicked out with his hind legs and pushed her back. Before Cynder had even hit the ground she had started to change back, the shadows fading away and her body shrinking back to its normal size.

As she returned to normal, Cynder stood up and looked in horror at Spyro writhing in agony. "What have I done?" she whispered, looking at the blood on her claws, before turning away and running into the woods.

"Cynder wait!" Amber started to chase after her when Baho stopped her.

"We need our healer here right now. I'll take care of her myself, but first we have to save Spyro." Baho's eyes were ice-cold, and Amber shuddered involuntarily before turning her attention to the dying drake.

Through the pain that had spread through his entire body, Spyro heard a familiar voice in his mind. _Well, well, this _is_ a surprise._

_What do you want, Malefor? Here to gloat?_

_What do I have to gloat about? You were once again able to foil my plans._

_What are you talking about? You won; Cynder's under your control again, and I'm dying._

_Well,_ Malefor chuckled, _right on one count. You are dying, and it will be a slow, painful death. But you were able to 'rescue' the girl from me again._ Malefor paused for a moment, as if he was considering something. _No, it won't do to just let you pass on like this…_ Spyro felt the pain lessening, as if something was clearing out the poison and…that was it: Malefor was healing him, undoing the damage that Cynder's venom had caused. Then a wave of fear washed over him as he realized that there was only one reason that the Dark Master would save his life…

_That's right Spyro. You may have taken Cynder from me, but I have an even better prize now. I wonder how those new friends of yours would feel if they knew about our past…relationship?_

_No!_

_Yes, Spyro, yes! Ironic, isn't it? You're supposed to be their savior, but you're about to destroy all of them._

_Never!_ Fighting against Malefor's growing presence, Spyro opened his eyes to see Antares and Amber standing over him, and behind them were Tia, Baho, Orion, and a cheetah he did not recognize. "Get out of here!" he yelled. "Run! I-I don't know if I can hold him back! …Run!"

_Stop resisting me, child! I have more power than you could ever imagine! You should be flattered that I'm choosing you over that useless brat!_

_Don't you dare talk about Cynder like that!_ Spyro mentally pushed against Malefor, trying to will the Dark Master out of his mind.

_Good, let your rage build up. Hate me, hate everything; hatred and rage will strengthen our power._

_No! I won't let you hurt any of them._

_You still think that you have a choice?_ Malefor pushed back, his will beginning to break through. _Now submit to me!_

Spyro summoned up all of his willpower. _Shut up!_ He threw all of his power into this last push, putting his entire being into driving back the Dark Master's influence. _Get out of my head, and leave Cynder alone!_

Spyro collapsed to the ground, spent but victorious; he felt the dark magic fade away as Malefor's presence receded.

"Spyro," Amber helped him stand up again. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Tia asked. "After you took that necklace off of Cynder, we thought that you were dead, but then you started yelling and your scales turned black…"

"The necklace was one of Malefor's creations. He was using it to control Cynder, and feed her power. When I took it, he tried to take me over instead of her. He nearly did this time."

"_This_ time?" Baho asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You mean this has happened before?"

"Once, at the Well of Souls. Gaul, the Ape King, was going to sacrifice Cynder to revive Malefor in this world. I stopped him, but Malefor wound up possessing me. I was his puppet, and would have helped him destroy the world if Cynder hadn't saved me."

"And you didn't tell us?" Baho growled.

"Neither of us had any way of knowing that he could reach us; I'm not sure how he even knew where we were. I'm sorry, I should have warned you. We've put this entire village in danger."

Orion reassured the drake. "You have done nothing wrong, Spyro. You even risked your own life to protect us."

Spyro looked up and glanced around the clearing. "Where's Cynder?"

"After the battle she ran off into the forest," Stephen explained.

"I have to go after her." He was only able to take a few steps before he stumbled, barely having the strength to stand after both the physical and mental battles. Amber and Antares caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hold on there, buddy," the brown drake rebutted him. "You're dead on your feet, almost literally. Tia and I can bring her back."

"No, I have to do this," shaking himself free, he struggled to stand up on his own. "You don't know what she's going through right now. On top of everything else, she probably thinks that I'm dead or worse, and she'll blame herself."

"As well she should," Baho said coldly.

"Shut up Baho," Amber snapped. She turned back to Spyro. "At least let one of us go with you. As weak as you are you're likely to pass out at any moment."

"I'll go," Tia volunteered. "I know the jungle better than anyone, and I can take care of both of us."

"Fine," Spyro said, the impatience in his voice coming through despite his exhaustion. "Let's go. We need to find her before something happens to her."

"I saw which way she went," Stephen volunteered. Looking at Spyro he explained, "She's my friend also, and I need to know the truth."

With the cheetah leading the way and Tia helping to support the purple dragon, the trio set off into the woods.

OO

"Are you certain we're going the right way?" Tia asked, pushing yet another clump of vines out of her way.

"I only saw which way she was going when she went in here," Stephen replied. "But I think we're getting close."

Spyro, now recovered enough to walk on his own, was silent. He was still worried about Cynder, and would be until he knew that the dragoness was safe.

"I hope you're right," the ice dragoness shot back. "Because we're getting awfully deep in, and this isn't exactly friendly territory."

Suddenly, Spyro stopped in place. Raising his head, he looked around for a moment, then took off into the trees, leaving a startled Tia and Stephen behind. "Well," the cheetah looked at Tia, "let's go after him. It looks like he found something."

Spyro paused and turned around, listening carefully…there it was. This time he definitely heard her. Following the sound, the purple dragon stepped into a small clearing and saw Cynder. The dragoness was huddled in the middle of the clearing, sobbing quietly.

"Cynder?" Spyro walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and turned away, curling up even tighter on herself. "Cynder, I'm alright. Everyone's fine. I know you're scared, but please come back."

"Spyro," her voice wavered, and she barely spoke above a whisper. "They could have killed me back there."

"I'd never let that happen," he replied.

"You should have let them."

"What?!" the purple drake was thunderstruck. "What are you saying?"

"As long as I'm around," Cynder's voice was choked; she could barely speak through her emotions. "As long as I'm alive, that, that thing is a threat to all of you."

"So you want to die?"

"Of course I don't want to die. No one does. But I'm too dangerous; we all saw that he can still control me."

"Cynder, I know what you're feeling right now…"

"Do you?!" Cynder's scream was strangled by her sobs. "Do you really know what it's like to live in fear of yourself? To know that at any moment you might kill everyone you care about?" She looked at her hand. There was only a little blood on her claws from the fight with Spyro, but in her eyes her entire arm was stained crimson. "Do you really know how I feel?"

"Yes I do." Spyro embraced Cynder, turning her around so he could look her in the face. "You know about the nightmares I've had since the mountain?" She nodded.

"The ones with Gaul?"

"Yes, those ones." Spyro took a deep breath. This was going to be hard, but he had to do it. "There was one that I didn't tell you about. I didn't tell anyone about it, not even Ignitus. It scared me more than anything I have ever faced in my life. In the dream, I was in the Temple. The Guardians were lying around the room, dead, and I was expecting Gaul or Dark Cynder to appear and attack me. Then I heard a sound from the ground in front of me. I looked down and saw you looking up from a pool of blood; someone, some_thing_, had ripped you open and left you to die where you fell. Just before you died, you looked me in the eyes and said one last word: 'Why?' you asked me. Then I finally looked at my own hands. They were covered in blood, and underneath it my scales were jet black. Then I realized what had happened: I had become Dark Spyro again, and in my rage I'd killed everyone. The Elders, Ignitus…you, I had killed you with my own hands. At the end of most of my dreams I woke up screaming…this time I prayed for that. When I saw you lying there, dead by my hand, I hoped that I was dreaming. I prayed to the Ancestors that if I wasn't asleep that I was in Dreamscape, that I was dead, anything that would mean what I was looking at wasn't real. That one dream, those few moments when I wasn't even awake, was more terrifying than ten Malefors. Cynder, I do know what you're feeling right now, because I've felt it too. I know what it's like to realize that the greatest danger to everyone I love is me."

"Spyro…" Cynder whispered.

"I love you, Cynder, and I won't let anything happen to you. No one will hurt you while I'm here. I promise that." Amethyst and emerald met as the two young dragons looked deep into each others' eyes.

"Spyro," Cynder choked out one word and then collapsed into sobs, leaning on Spyro as her tears streamed down her face and onto the drake's shoulder and back. Spyro held her close and wrapped his wings around her, tears welling up in his own eyes as he let the dragoness release her pent up emotions.

OO

After a while, Cynder's tears slowed and finally stopped. Exhaustion finally taking over, she fell asleep in Spyro's arms. Carefully setting her down, the purple dragon looked over his shoulder and called softly. "You can come out now."

Tia climbed out of the undergrowth. "You knew I was here?" The dragoness was surprised that she had been noticed.

"I've been ambushed a few too many times to not pay attention to my surroundings."

"Is she alright?" Tia walked over to Cynder.

"No," Spyro sighed. "But hopefully she will be."

"You really do love her," the blue dragoness asked, "don't you?"

"More than my own life. I'd give anything for her."

"She's lucky then."

Spyro remembered the third member of the search party. "Where's Stephen?"

"He went back to the village after we found you. I told him that you probably needed to be alone, and he said that he'd go get a healer."

"Good, we probably shouldn't move her until we know she isn't hurt."

"He went to get a healer for _you_. In case you forgot you were dying about an hour ago."

"I'm fine; Malefor healed me pretty well." The tone of Spyro's voice showed that he felt no gratitude for what the Dark Master had done.

"All the more reason to check you out…" Tia glanced back at Cynder, who was still asleep where Spyro had set her down. "Look, we can argue this all you want when we get back." She looked up, but didn't quite meet the drake's eye. "I'm just glad that both of you are okay. We can't afford to lose you…either of you."

_Uh oh,_ Spyro didn't know why, but he suddenly thought about something, or rather someone. "Tia," he began without thinking, then caught himself and stopped. Glancing at Cynder, he looked back at Tia and waved her over, leading her to where he thought they would be out of earshot of the clearing where the black dragon was.

"What is it?" Tia asked, puzzled.

"Tia, how well do you know Amber?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I just need to know…does she…does she have a boyfriend?"

"What?" 'Shocked' would be an understatement of Tia's expression. "Didn't you just tell me how much you love Cynder?"

"I know, but ever since I saw Amber, I just can't stop thinking about her. I think I might be falling for her, and I guess I'm kind of hoping for an excuse not to."

"She's been dating Orion for about a year and half now. As weird as it sounds, you're in luck; she's taken."

Spyro laughed weakly, "I'm actually glad to hear it. We should get back; Stephen should be back with that healer by now."

They walked back through the forest to the clearing, where Stephen and Amber were waiting. _Of course,_ Spyro thought, laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Stephen asked, noticing that Tia was also grinning.

"**Nothing,"** they said in unison.

OO

"Laugh while you can, dragon," Assassin watched from the bushes as Amber checked out Spyro and Cynder, and the small group headed back to the village. "When my lord arrives, you will wish that Cynder had killed you herself…" Silent as a shadow, the Assassin faded into the forest and made his way back to the fortress to report to await Gaul's arrival.

OO

Within his prison in the Dark Realm, Malefor seethed quietly. He had invested so much time and power into this plan; what had gone wrong? _How could that child have defeated Cynder? He shouldn't have even been able to stand against her, let alone stop her. _One thing bothered him even more than the battle between Spyro and Dark Cynder. _Somehow Spyro was able to defeat me in a mental conflict; this should never have been possible. Did I miscalculate? Were his feelings for Cynder not as strong as I thought? _He had been pondering this latest setback for the past several hours, unable to find a solution that made sense. What could have given Spyro the strength of will to oppose him, the Dark Master? After the battle, he had been at Death's door, and was distraught over Cynder…_that's it!_ Malefor laughed quietly to himself. _How foolish of me; his feelings for the girl actually hardened his resolve. I could have easily overcome Spyro on his own, but Spyro fighting to protect Cynder is a different issue entirely. _Malefor thought back to his childhood, to his first love and how much he had been willing to sacrifice for her. _You may not wish to believe it, Spyro, but we are indeed quite alike._

OO

Mounted on his dreadwing, Gaul flew through the night sky. He remembered his Master's orders clearly: he was to lead the apes waiting in the coastal fortress, along with the battalion that was currently with him, against this 'hidden village'. Once there, he was to crush any resistance that he found, but also to take as many prisoners as possible. Gaul did not plan on there being many prisoners. One…two dragons in particular would have to be killed, and slowly at that.

--- --- ---

I had a pretty hard time writing this chapter, particularly the scene in the woods. Anyone who knows how I feel about Spyro and Cynder can understand how I hate doing something like this to them, but for the sake of the story it had to be done; the fight between Spyro and the restored Dark Cynder, and the scene with him comforting her were the two main reasons that I wrote this story.

Well, we're in the home stretch now. Both of the main scenes that I wanted to include were here, and I've introduced all of the major characters by now. Just a few more chapters to tie up some loose ends and then I'll be calling this fic a wrap.


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath or Prologue?

Sorry this took so long, I've had some major writer's block. XP

Enough people were worried about this that I thought I should say something: I am not planning for Spyro and Amber to get together. Him having a crush on her is a minor subplot that I may or may not go back to later, and really isn't even a factor since 1) she has a boyfriend, 2) Spyro isn't going to trade Cynder for anyone, and 3) non-canon couples are kind of a fanfic pet peeve of mine so I'll try to avoid them unless it's really needed for the sake of a story. That said, if you want to see Spyro/Amber, look up TMHB77's stories "Love at First Sight" and "Lost". That's where I got the character and the idea from.

--- --- ---

Chapter 13: Aftermath or Prologue?

As the group returned to the village, the first thing they noticed was a roar of angry voices. Stepping out of the woods they saw that a crowd had gathered where the battle had taken place, surrounding a rough circle with Raj's gang on one side and Zalphus and the Front Guard on the other. "What's going on here?" Tia yelled, drawing the attention of a few members of the crowd.

"There they are!" Someone yelled, and a path parted to allow the group through.

Walking over to join their companions, Tia once again asked what had happened.

"Just after you left with Spyro, a few people came out to see what happened," Antares explained. "Including that bastard over there!" He indicated Raj.

"Now, now, Antares," the mottled drake responded. "No need for name-calling."

"You should talk!" the earth dragon shot back. "After what you said about Spyro and Cynder, behind their backs no less."

"What? I only said that this proves I was right about the little whore and…" before he could finish the sentence, Raj was blasted backwards by an Earth Shot, knocking over Thor and the two cheetahs. Everyone looked at Antares, who in turn was looking to the side in shock.

"Don't you dare talk about Cynder like that!" Spyro yelled. It had been his attack that bowled over Raj.

Unfortunately, this was exactly the response the lightning dragon had been hoping for. "See," he yelled triumphantly, not even bothering to get up, "the so-called hero is nothing more than Cynder's pet! He was even about to let her destroy this entire village instead of fighting her!"

"And what hole were you hiding in while Spyro was fighting for all of our lives?" Baho asked derisively, glaring at the prone drake.

"Oh, that really hurts coming from someone who just stood by and let someone else take on the monster that killed his parents. I thought you wanted vengeance more than anything else? Of course, in that case why didn't you just kill her when you first had the chance, coward?"

At this, Zalphus and Antares had to hold Baho back from jumping on Raj. Struggling to reach his antagonist, he glared straight into Raj's face. "You are the real coward. You never think of anything but yourself and your own agenda; you don't even know what courage is."

"Shut up!" Up until this point Erika had been so quiet that no one had really noticed her. She had run out of the crowd and was helping Raj back onto his feet, glaring at all of them, although her real anger was directed at Spyro and Baho. "Are you ok Raj?

"I'm fine; as if a little tap like that could hurt me."

"Now that you have all had a chance to vent your feelings," Zalphus broke in before things could escalate. "I need to hear what happened, from those that were there." He looked down at Spyro and Cynder. The dragoness merely hung her head, and Spyro took a deep breath before retelling the events of the morning.

"Somehow, Malefor was able to take control of Cynder again. I'm not sure how he even found us, but he used some sort of amulet to reach her and feed his power into her. After I got the amulet off, he couldn't reach Cynder anymore and she turned back to normal."

"So you expect us to believe that the only reason she tried to kill all of us was some kind of magic necklace?" The doubt in Raj's voice was obvious.

"It's true," Amber insisted. "Elder Zalphus, that was the amulet I gave you; do you still have it?"

"Yes," Zalphus was holding the broken chain, the crystal hanging down from his hand. Instead of the swirling black clouds, it was now a dull, smoky gray color. "There is no magic in it now, but I believe that it was used for some sort of spell; the crystal has been tainted by dark magic."

"That still doesn't explain how she got it in the first place." Raj's gang nodded and some people in the crowd muttered in agreement.

"Cynder," Zalphus looked down at the dragoness. "Where did you get this necklace? Be completely honest."

Cynder's voice was soft, but she spoke loudly enough for everyone gathered to hear her. "Earlier this morning I met Baho outside the hospital, and he gave me the necklace." There was stunned silence at the revelation.

Raj just laughed, a victorious smile on his face. "So, it was Baho; our greatest defender is a traitor!"

"But that's not possible!" Tia protested. "Baho was with me all morning."

"Cynder," Zalphus asked. "Are you certain it was Baho?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Cynder," Baho's look was hard, but there was no malevolence in his eyes. "I spent the morning with Tia, and I never saw you until Antares and Amber came to get us."

"Well," Raj broke in, confident of his victory now. "It seems like the Wonder Twins have their stories sorted out. Of course, unless you have someone else that can vouch for you, I'd say that doesn't mean too much…"

Antares cocked an eyebrow, looking at Raj. "Come to think of it, do you have anyone that knows where you were this morning?"

"What are you implying?" Thor's eyes swept over the brown drake dismissively. "You think Raj had something to do with this?"

"Just that Raj is making a very dire accusation with little proof, and he has three things Baho doesn't: a record, a motive, and some very unique abilities."

"Last I checked," Raj sneered, "revenge is a pretty strong motive."

"Raj was with me all morning," Erika piped up. The young dragoness was obviously frightened; everyone present could see her trembling. "We were in the Star Grove."

"Elder Zalphus," Baho looked to the silver wyrm as the crowd became more restless. "It seems that it will be quite difficult to solve this peacefully. While we cannot say for certain who the culprit is, it seems that both Raj and I had good reason for this tragedy to have taken place; myself to take vengeance for my parents, Raj to fulfill his dual grudges against both Cynder and I. Furthermore, we both have advocates, but both of them could be accused of ulterior motives." He smiled warmly at Erika. "I do not mean to cast doubt on your honor, Erika, but I do know of your feelings for Raj." Baho continued, making sure that he spoke loudly enough for the entire assembly to hear him. "I will voluntarily be placed under arrest until the matter is resolved to the people's satisfaction."

There was a chorus of gasps and anxious muttering at Baho's declaration. Tia looked over in shock. "What are you saying?!"

"No way, man!" Antares added. "You can't let him win like this!"

"Baho, we know you're innocent." Amber looked to Orion. "Say something!"

"Baho," the red dragon looked his friend in the eye. "Are you certain you want to do this?"

"I'm certain. As Raj said, I had a motive, and my alibi is questionable. While I do not confess to any wrongdoing, it is only reasonable that I remove myself; after all, I may be a threat to all of us. Do you agree, Elder Zalphus?"

"I can't say that I like the idea," Zalphus replied. "But you're right. Until we can prove your innocence, you are a suspect in this affair." Zalphus' voice rose to a level that could be heard all across the village. "This is beyond my power to judge. In a few days' time the Guardian Elders will come to the village. If he chooses so, Baho will be confined until they arrive, at which time they will pass judgment."

"I'll join Baho!" The crowd went silent at Cynder's outburst. "I'm the real threat here. If this morning showed us anything, it's that we don't really know what Malefor's limits are. As long as there's a chance that he can get to me, it just isn't safe for me to roam freely."

"Cynder…" the black dragoness cut Spyro off.

"This isn't about feeling sorry for myself, Spyro. If Baho's going to be put in prison, it only makes sense that I am too. Besides, it's just for a few days, and if I do turn into Dark Cynder again I won't be able to do as much damage from inside a cell." She turned to Zalphus. "Also, I don't know if you can, but I'd like some a seal placed on my powers; if this is like before, it may take a while for my dark power to fade, and I'd rather not have to worry about that."

"I'm afraid that sealing magic isn't my strong suit, but I will respect your wishes to be confined, despite my personal feelings in this matter. Front Guard, assemble." Tia, Antares, Amber and Orion stood at attention. "Escort these two to their cells." There was a note of regret in Zalphus' voice, and anyone could see that it took every bit of self-control the Front Guard had to obey his command. As they turned to leave, Zalphus spoke once again. "Just a moment." The silver wyrm looked down at Raj. "Raj, I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but I don't suppose you'd have any problem joining Baho and Cynder? Seeing as you're innocent, it would just be a few days. You could even leave if you wish, under supervision of course."

Raj was taken aback at Zalphus' 'request'. _Damn it. If I want to keep looking innocent, I have to go along with the old man. _Raj looked at Spyro. _This is all his fault! If hero boy had just killed the little bitch, or at least gotten offed himself, I could've pulled this off no strings attached. I really should do what he says…what am I saying?! They can think what they want, there's no proof I did anything, and with Baho practically confessing no one else should bother me._ "Sorry, Zalphus, but no. I know how it looks, but me and jail really don't go together. Besides, I don't think my cellmates would appreciate my company."

"Very well." Zalphus nodded, and the Front Guard escorted their prisoners through the crowd, with Spyro walking slowly alongside Cynder.

OO

As the prison doors swung shut and locked, Spyro placed his hand on the bars of Cynder's cell. "I still don't understand; you didn't do anything wrong, why are you letting them do this?"

Cynder reached through the bars and squeezed Spyro's still-injured shoulder hard, making the purple drake cry out. "That's why. I nearly killed you this morning. And think how much damage I could've done if I hadn't been focusing on you. It's just like I told Zalphus: this way if something does happen I'm locked up in here, with Baho no less. It's for everyone's good. Just make sure that Ignitus and the others get us out of here."

"Count on it." Spyro grasped Cynder's hand and just held it for a moment, smiling at the dragoness.

"Don't worry, Spyro," Amber reassured him. "We'll take care of this."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"Baho," Antares said. "What's wrong with you? You didn't have anything to do with this, and you're just letting Raj win."

Baho only smiled. "How am I letting him win? We know the truth, and I've made it clear that I have nothing to hide. Meanwhile, I believe that right about now Raj is scrambling to find someone who can vouch for him other than Erika. Even if he is innocent, and I really doubt that, no one is likely to trust him for a long time after this."

"All the same, bro," Tia replied, "I'll feel a lot better when you're out of here and we can put all of this behind us."

"Come on," Orion head for the door. "Let's go. It's been a long day, and I think we all could use some rest." The five dragons left the prison, leaving Baho and Cynder alone in their cells.

"Baho," Cynder asked, "what did you mean when you said 'we know the truth'? And how are you so sure that Raj is involved?"

Baho looked at her calmly. "I need you to think back to this morning…when you met me at the hospital. Do you remember exactly how I looked?"

Cynder thought for a moment, puzzled that the silver dragon had asked her that. "…Yes, I remember. But what does that have to do with…"

"Now take a good look at me." Baho stood still so that the dragoness could get a good look through the bars. "Anything seem odd?"

Cynder was silent for a moment as she stared at Baho, comparing what she saw now to the image in her memory. Suddenly she saw it, and her eyes snapped open. "Your horns! They're different; this morning you had…" She trailed off, making the connection.

"Three perfectly straight spikes, growing back from my head?" Cynder nodded, and the silver drake continued. "It was Raj that gave you that amulet, although I have no idea where he would have gotten one of the Dark Master's artifacts. And since I know you're going to ask, Raj has a very unusual ability: he can change his appearance, or at least his coloration, and often mimics others. The limit to this is that he can only change the color and pattern of his scales, so his other features remain the same. He took on my coloration because he knew that there was virtually no way he would be able to get that necklace to you secretly, and he was counting on you not noticing that his horns were wrong."

"So it wasn't you…but then why didn't you say something if you suspected him? Other people have to know about his powers."

"Even if I had said something, it would have been no different than him accusing me; without any proof, Raj would be free to deny the charges and we'd still be in a stalemate. I only agreed to be put in jail to save time. Besides, I have faith in the others, and in the Guardians."

"You shouldn't be in here," Cynder said. "Malefor knows that his plan failed; he'll send his armies here. They'll destroy the village, and kill or capture everyone in it. Your people need you to protect them."

"I have faith in every one of them," Baho reassured her. "If the Dark Master wants to send his troops here, we'll be glad to send them to Hell for him."

"You really do hate him, don't you?" Cynder had noticed the edge in Baho's voice.

"One of the Dark Master's servants killed my parents, and left my sister and I orphaned, four years ago…"

Cynder looked away, not able to face Baho.

"Don't look away. I already told you, I do not blame you for what happened."

"You should blame me, Baho. Your parents, the Guardians, Spyro, everyone's suffered so much because of me…"

"No, Cynder. You're just as much a victim as any of us; the Dark Master forced you to his bidding, made you commit atrocity after atrocity, and when it was all over, you, a girl of only fifteen, has to live with those memories, and that guilt. If anything, you have suffered more than anyone. As much as I despise the Dark Master's general, I couldn't hate you, the real Cynder, even if I wanted to."

"Then you forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive yourself."

Cynder closed her eyes and turned away. Baho wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw both a tear and the faintest ghost of a smile on the dragoness' face.

OO

Seething, Raj slammed the door to his house shut, making the entire wall shake. "Gods damn them all to Hell!" He growled. "All Zalphus had to do was have his little buddies throw Baho in jail, then send Hero Boy and his bitch packing and that would have been it: no more Baho, I'm the hero who flushed out the traitor and the Dark Master's servant, and to top it off, I get to expose the great purple dragon as a fraud and traitor to his own race. Amber would've been mine."

"Had it all planned out, didn't you?"

Baho turned in the direction of the voice and saw the Assassin standing in the corner, his arms folded over his chest, and although his mask made it impossible to see his expression, Raj was certain that the ape was smirking at him. "What do you want?!"

"Only to deliver a message: my Lord will attack this village tonight, and is willing to offer you one chance to escape death. If you value your life, you will come with me to meet my Lord in person, now. What do you say?"

"Not like I have much choice, do I? Alright, lead the way."

OO

"So let me get this straight," Raj looked Gaul in the eye, hoping that he looked a lot less afraid than he was. Something about the Ape King's presence terrified the lightning dragon, and the missing arm and glowing green eye didn't help matters. "You're planning to wipe out the village, and you'll spare me as long as I don't do anything to stop you or warn them? And you're also telling me that the Dark Master is offering me the power to achieve anything that I might want as long as I join him?"

"Yes," Gaul replied. "Although I do not agree with my Master, I am to convey his offer, and to act as his agent regarding your answer. And it is only fair that I warn you, neither of us are known for taking refusal well…"

Raj paused, considering his choice, or lack thereof. "All right," he said after a moment. "I'm in, but on one condition: there's one dragoness that isn't to be harmed. Her name is Amber, she's white with gold horns and eyes, and she uses fire. Agree to spare her, and I'm yours."

"Done," Gaul extended his hand, making a mental note that if he saw that dragon he would make certain she died. Raj took the handshake, and began to show Gaul the best side to attack the village from, explaining that with the jungle being so thick that there were few guards posted. Afterwards, the drake turned for the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" two guards grabbed Raj by the shoulders and turned him to face Gaul. "Call me paranoid, but I'd feel much better if you weren't wandering about on your own. After all, it would be quite a shame for something to happen to you. Why don't you come with me?"

Gaul motioned, and the guards released Raj, but stayed on either side of him, ready to move should the dragon try anything. Gaul led the way out of the room, to a balcony overlooking the fortress courtyard. Raj looked down at the nearly 300 ape soldiers gathered to hear their king speak.

"My people!" Gaul bellowed. "Tonight, we strike once again at our hated enemies, the accursed dragons and their allies! We will fall upon them like a hurricane, devastating and without warning. Our Master has decreed that this hidden village be wiped from existence, and that our enemies be destroyed. Hear this: I want the purple dragon and the traitor Cynder brought to me, alive. Kill anything else that moves!"

Raj yelled over the roar of the crowd below. "What about Amber?! We had a deal, Gaul!"

The ape backhanded Raj, sending the lightning dragon sprawling. "You think I care about some dragon slut? I'm in charge here, whelp; if you've got a problem with that, take it up with the Master." Raj launched himself into the air.

"In that case, I'll get her out myself! And I think I will have a talk with the Master."

Assassin aimed an arrow at the fleeing drake, but Gaul pushed his second-in-command's arm down. "Let him go; it's not like he can stop us." Gaul chuckled, smiling wickedly. "Besides, this way we can say that he was killed by mistake during the battle."

OO

Spyro walked down the forest trail, lost in thought. It just wasn't right; Cynder had been through so much already, and Baho would have been willing to fight her alone to defend the village. They didn't deserve to be thrown in jail…

Something overhead caught his eye, and he looked up to see a large bat gliding through the night sky. _Huh, must be pretty late if the bats are starting to come out. I'd better get back and get some rest; the next couple of days are going to be hard enough without me being half-asleep._ It hadn't helped the situation that more than a few people heard him say that he didn't want to fight Dark Cynder, and while it seemed like he was still thought of as a hero, perhaps even more so now that he had been seen fighting against one of the Dark Master's servants, it was surprisingly draining to be under so much scrutiny.

Spyro turned around and was about to head back to the village when a high, keening wail reached his ears. "Dreadwings!" he looked up and saw at least a dozen of the batlike creatures winging their way through the sky, headed towards the village. Judging by the telltale lumps, each of the beasts had at least one soldier mounted on it. "I have to warn someone!" The purple drake had only gone a few steps, however, before he heard a flapping of wings and a thud as a dreadwing landed behind him. Spyro let out a challenging growl and spun around to face his attacker when he heard a familiar voice…one that filled him with dread.

"It's been a long time, dragon." Gaul leapt down from his mount, his eye gleaming.

"No, it can't be!" Spyro stared fixedly at the giant ape, trying to disbelieve what he was seeing. "You're dead!" But it was true; Gaul, very much alive, towered over the small dragon, leering down at his foe.

"Then you must already be in Hell, whelpling!" Laughing, Gaul drew his large scimitar. Raising the sword over his head, he glared pure hatred at Spyro. "I just had a wonderful idea. I think I'll kill you here and now, then show your body to Cynder before I finish her!"

The purple drake stood rooted to the spot as the blade flashed down, shining in the moonlight like lightning…

--- --- ---

Okay, if you didn't see this coming, you need to get your eyes checked. Geez, 2 cliffhangers in 3 chapters, I kinda feel like a jerk. But the way this is going, it just begs to be done. Plus, the chapters are long enough as is, and unfortunately most of the good breaking points are cliffies.

Right now, I have either one or two more chapters to go, I just need to see how it goes as to whether I break it or not. Also, I have an idea for a little surprise for all of you, but I need to check Da Rules and see if it's allowed…


	14. Chapter 14: Fierce Melee

I am soooo sorry for taking so long, my life has been ridiculous the last couple weeks; first I was sick over Valentine's weekend, then school went nuts (had to write 3 programs for C++), _then_ my brother gets sick…

Anyway, continuing right where we left off…

--- --- ---

Chapter 14: Fierce Melee

_This is it…_ Spyro, paralyzed by fear, stood rooted as the blade seemed to move in slow motion. Suddenly something in the back of his mind prodded him. _Move, Spyro!_ At the last possible second, Spyro leapt back, the sword just barely missing his face. As Gaul's face slowly contorted with rage, Spyro noticed the silver-purple haze of Dragon Time. With the time magic fading away, the purple drake spun around and took off full-tilt for the village. _I have to warn someone!_ Spyro heard a whooshing sound followed by a thud as Gaul's sword buried itself in a tree a few feet from the dragon. Fear spurring him on, the drake put on an extra burst of speed, hearing the screams of dreadwings and the battle cries of the soldiers storming through the woods.

Reaching the village, Spyro found pandemonium waiting for him. Screams and war wells echoed from all sides, as Gaul's army clashed with the defenders of the village and the noncombatants rushed frantically for any shelter they could find. The apes were attacking randomly, causing widespread panic and chaos. Fires had broken out as the attackers were torching homes, and already bodies littered the ground. An ape loomed in front of Spyro, and he blasted it with an Earth Shot without even thinking, his combat training kicking in instantly. Glancing to the side by pure chance, the purple dragon saw a dead faun, huddled around the body of the child she had been protecting. _This time they've gone too far!_ The drake could feel his battle-rage building, his Fury about to burst forth of its own volition. _No,_ he struggled to keep his power in check. _If I let it out now, I'll do more harm than good._ Focusing for a moment, Spyro forced the energy back, holding it in reserve for later. Looking around, he couldn't see Zalphus or any of the Front Guard. _They must already be fighting somewhere else._ Then he remembered Cynder and Baho were likely still in jail. Launching a fireball into a nearby enemy group, the drake made for the prison, leaving a trail of fallen enemies in his wake. Watching from nearby, the Assassin crept out from the shadows and followed the purple dragon silently.

OO

"Damn it!" Antares flattened another group of foes with his Earth Flail. "There's just no end to these guys!"

"Just hold on," Tia fired off a volley of ice spikes into the apes, felling a few more. "We have to hold the temple."

"Tia, Antares, Amber," Zalphus yelled over the roar of the battle. "Gather up as many of the noncombatants as you can, and bring them here. We can defend them in the temple."

"But what about the village?" Amber asked, parrying a blow and throwing the ape back into the crowd, sending a fireball after him.

"Houses can be rebuilt; we have to protect the lives of our people."

"Zalphus," Orion asked, "what should I do?"

"I need you here to help me hold the gates. Now move, you three!"

"**Yes, sir!"** the three young dragons took of at a run.

"We need to split up," Antares said. "Amber, get to the hospital, take a few healers and save any wounded you can. Tia, try to find as many warriors as you can and get to the temple. Look for Stephen and his friends, they can help."

"What about Baho and Cynder?" Tia asked. "They're still locked up."

"And no one's seen Spyro since this afternoon," Amber added.

"I'll go to the jail and let them out. Keep an eye out for Spyro, but he can take care of hi—Tia, watch it!" the brown drake shoved Tia aside as an ape's massive club slammed down where the blue dragoness had been standing. _Oh, he did _not _just do that! _Growling, Antares turned to face the behemoth. The ape was huge, easily twice the size of a normal soldier, and was wearing some sort of mask that glowed with a bluish light. "You two get going; I'll take care of this guy."

"Antares…" Tia began as Amber helped her up.

"Just go!" Antares turned back to face the ape. "You picked the wrong girl to attack, buddy." The brown dragon fired a charged Earth Shot straight into the monster's face. The beast staggered back, thrown off-balance for a moment. _No way!_ Antares' jaw dropped when he saw that the ape was unharmed, even though he had taken the attack head-on. Laughing, the ape raised his club and brought the weapon down towards the drake. Antares rolled aside, looking over his shoulder as he did to see that Amber and Tia had already gone. _Good. Now I can focus on thugly here._ Dodging a second attack, the drake charged up and released a volley of four Earth Missiles. The projectiles found their mark, but once again the ape was unfazed. _This is gonna be…interesting._

OO

The ape's large club caught Baho under his wing, throwing the ice dragon into the wall with a sickening crash.

"Baho!" Cynder turned as the silver drake slumped onto the floor, but her way was blocked by the crossed spears of two more soldiers. "Fair warning," she hissed, dropping back to her fighting stance. "I'm about the last dragon on earth you want to cross right now. Save yourselves some trouble and get the Hell out of here!"

Far from leaving, the three apes raised their weapons and charged.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cynder let out a stream of wind, enveloping the ape on the left end of the line. Tossing her head to the side she flung her captive into his cohorts, sending the three of them sprawling. "You're lucky I have something else to worry about," the dragoness muttered, stepping over to check on Baho. "Otherwise I wouldn't be so nice." Rolling Baho over, she checked the drake's pulse, then ran her hands over his chest, feeling for broken ribs. _Looks like he's just knocked out, I can't feel anything broken…but he's definitely going to feel that when he wakes up._

Cynder looked up at a yell from the door.

"In here!" the ape yelled. "I found the traitor! She's—Aaaug!" The ape's cries were cut off by a stream of acid striking him in the face.

"I am _sick_ of being called a traitor!" Cynder hissed under her breath. She heard a noise from the far side of the room and looked to see that the apes she'd thrown earlier had recovered and drawn their weapons, the two spearmen ignoring their lances in favor of scimitars. "What, two warnings aren't enough?" the dragoness moved between the soldiers and Baho, who was starting to wake up. "Last chance: clear out now or I get some much-needed payback!"

The two with swords hesitated, one taking a step back, before the mace-wielder (who apparently outranked the others) brought them back into line. "It's just one dragon, you cowards! Take her down and kill the other one before he wakes up! Just don't hurt _her_ too much, Gaul wants her for himself."

Cynder rolled her eyes as the soldiers hardened their stances, preparing to attack again. _I suppose I should give them _some_ credit for persistence…wait a minute, did he say Gaul?!_ Cynder was caught off-guard by the soldier's comment, giving the ape just a moment's advantage. That was all the battle-hardened brute needed, and then it was Cynder's turn to be batted across the floor. Jumping back to her feet, she saw that the swordsmen were already on Baho, easily overpowering the still-dazed drake. "No!" Cynder let out another blast of wind, knocking the grunts away from Baho.

"Is making a little breeze all you can do now?" the leader taunted, having braced himself against the wind this time. "How the mighty have fallen!" The ape took a step towards the black dragoness, flanked by his cronies. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the floor in front of the apes, leaving a large scorched patch on the wood.

"Get away from her." Spyro stood in the door, his eyes flashing dangerously as he fixed the apes with a death glare.

The lead ape merely stared at Spyro for a moment, then looked at Cynder, then back at Spyro. Then, he began to laugh maniacally, not taking a step. "Both of them! Both of them right here! It's too perfect…I'll hand them both over to Gaul…he'll give me whatever I want…I'll be a general…no, a king!" The crazed light still in his eye, he barked orders at his men, who suddenly seemed much more terrified of their commander than of the two dragons. "What are you two standing there for?! Seize them! Seize…"

The ape's final words disappeared into a choked gasp as an ice spike burst through his chest. "Word of advice," Baho whispered in the dying ape's ear, his eyes glinting as he twisted the spike. "Only turn your back on a corpse; not that it'll help you where you're going…" Time seemed to slow down as the silver dragon finished off the other two apes, freezing one solid and shattering it with his wing, and cutting the other's throat with the scythe-like blade on his tail.

Taking several deep breaths, Baho looked up from the bodies of the soldiers to see Spyro and Cynder looking at him, shocked. "I'm sorry you two had to see that; I'm sure you've heard that my emotions overcome me from time to time…"

"We've both killed before," Spyro replied. "But that was…the look in your eyes…you _enjoyed_ that didn't you?"

"I'm ashamed to say that I did. I have forgiven Cynder, but my heart still craves vengeance against the Dark Master and his minions. …You asked me for forgiveness, and now I must ask something of you: please do not tell Tia what I did just now."

Cynder placed her hand on Baho's shoulder. "We've all done things we aren't proud of; if you don't want us to tell Tia, we won't." Spyro nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Baho closed his eyes, sighing. "She already has enough burdens without having to worry about my sins as well…"

"Baho, Cynder," Spyro broke the silence. "The village is under attack! There are apes all over out there, and to top it off, Gaul's here."

"Gaul?!" Cynder's face was a mask of fear. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, real sure."

"But how is that possible? Gaul's dead, you killed him."

"I know, it doesn't make sense, but it was him, I'm certain."

"Wait a minute," Baho broke in. "Who's this Gaul? I thought that ape mentioned that name too."

"Gaul is the king of the apes," Spyro explained. "He was Dark Cynder's equal in rank, and Malefor's second-in-command. I thought that he was dead, but somehow he must have survived."

"He's also extremely powerful," Cynder added. "If he is here, we need to warn the others."

"Then we don't have any time to waste." Baho peeked out the door. "Spyro's right; there are soldiers everywhere. It's dangerous, but we need to split up. Try to find the others, and get to the temple. It's the easiest building to defend, and one of the largest in the village, so Zalphus and Orion will most likely be gathering everyone there."

"There's just one thing I need to know," Spyro looked at both of the others. "How did you two get out of your cells?"

Baho smirked at the purple dragon. "Didn't we say that we were being _voluntarily_ confined? When the guards ran outside, we thought something might be wrong, and when Cynder said she saw smoke outside, we decided it would be a good idea to make our own exit."

"Meaning we blasted our way out," Cynder explained, taking her satchel from the table where the guards had set it. She reached into the bag and brought out a handful of crystals, which she offered to Spyro.

"No," Spyro pushed her hand closed around them. "I have a feeling you'll need them before I do."

"At least heal your wounds; Amber did a good job but I can tell they're still hurting you."

"Fine," Spyro took two of the smaller red crystals and placed them over the remaining cuts on his flank and shoulder, finishing the healing process. "Now let's get going!" The three dragons stepped out the door to find the Assassin waiting for them.

"Hold," the hooded ape raised his hand as all three dragons prepared to attack. "I wish a duel with the purple one."

"No can do, creep," Cynder looked her former subordinate in the eye. "You're taking us all on, or running now."

"You forget yourself, Lady Cynder," the Assassin chuckled at her puzzled look. "Yes, I still have some respect for you. But I no longer follow your orders. Now," he turned his head to face Spyro. "Will you accept my challenge, or must I kill your friends in front of you?"

Baho stepped forward, growling. "You can try, scum."

"No," Spyro placed his hand on Baho's shoulder, holding the ice dragon back. "There are no soldiers around here; you told them to stay away so they wouldn't interfere?" Assassin nodded. "Very well, I accept on one condition: if you feel that you're about to lose, surrender and you can live."

"**What?!"** Cynder and Baho yelled in unison.

"No," the Assassin replied. "This will be a battle to the death; no quarter asked or given."

Spyro sighed. "If you insist; I would have let you live." He turned to Baho and Cynder. "Go do what you can; there's still a battle going on."

"I'm not leaving, Spyro."

"Baho, take her and get out of here!"

"Spyro, are you sure about this?"

"I've beaten him before. Just go; I'll find you later."

"Alright, if you're sure," Baho turned to Cynder. "Come on. Let's go."

"Baho, what are you…"

"This is a matter of honor. I trust Spyro when he says he can win. Do you?"

Cynder was silent for a moment. "Alright, let's go." She hugged Spyro around the neck, whispering in his ear. "You'd better find me when this is over."

"I promise," the purple drake whispered back.

Cynder released Spyro, and she and Baho took off towards the battle, splitting up to cover more ground and leaving the pair behind.

"Your friends' confidence in you is inspiring," Assassin drew his short swords and dropped into a fighting stance.

"I've survived a lot," Spyro replied, dropping into his own battle crouch. "They have good reason to believe in me."

Assassin leapt forward, slashing his blades in a cross pattern. "But do _you_ think that you can win?"

Spyro spun around, parrying one sword with his wing claw and ducking under the other before countering with a claw slash at his foe's chest. "It doesn't matter; if losing means death, I have to win."

The Assassin jumped back, sheathing one of his swords and drawing several throwing knives. "For her sake?" he threw the blades at Spyro before leaping into the air again.

"For everyone's." Spyro blasted the daggers away with his Earth Shot, then fired a volley of ice spikes at the airborne foe. "They're all counting on me to be some kind of hero, and I don't know if I am, but I have to try."

With lightning speed, Assassin drew both his blades and slashed away at the projectiles, shattering or deflecting most of them but taking one in the shoulder. Landing, the ape out pulled the shard and threw it to the ground. "Not bad, child. First blood is yours."

"Hope you're not planning to surrender?" Spyro surprised himself with those words. _What's going on? Am I starting to enjoy this?_

"You may have defeated me in the past, but do not underestimate me!" Assassin dropped into a fighting crouch and prepared to charge again.

"Wait. Before we go on, tell me, why are you doing this? I know Gaul wants me alive, so why do you want this?"

"You only met my Lord briefly, but you know his blood thirst, his cruelty? He wishes you and Lady Cynder to be brought to him, so that he may deal with you at his leisure. Your deaths would be…unpleasant, to say the least."

"So I'm supposed to believe that you're doing me a favor by killing me?" Spyro tensed, ready to charge.

"Death is death; I only wish to spare the two of you pain."

"You still haven't answered my question…"

"As I said, I still have some respect for Lady Cynder: she was a great general, despite her betrayal. She deserves a swift, clean death."

"And me?" the purple dragon's eyes flashed.

"Before I faced you, none who have seen my blades have lived. I must restore my honor."

"So this is a grudge match?" Spyro inhaled, charging his fire breath. "Alright, here I come!" He launched the charged fireball, leaping into the air behind it with his Comet Dash. Assassin jumped back as the fireball exploded, then crossed his blades to block Spyro's charge. With the added power of the Comet Dash, however, the dragon overpowered his opponent, driving him to the ground. The pair wrestled for a moment with Spyro reaching for Assassin's neck, trying to get his claws into the ape's throat. The Assassin curled his body, placing a foot against Spyro's chest and kicking hard, throwing the drake over his head. Spyro tried to turn in the air, but he landed hard on his back, winded from the impact. The dragon groaned as he forced his lungs to work again, struggling to right himself. Before his enemy could recover, the ape leapt on top of Spyro, pinning the dragon down and drawing a wicked-looking dagger from his belt.

"Now, dragon," the Assassin whispered, leaning in close to Spyro's face. "At long last, vengeance is mine!" The ape pulled back, drawing back his arm as he prepared to drive the blade into Spyro's heart.

"No!" At the last second, Spyro recovered enough to fire an Earth Shot, blasting the knife away and throwing the ape into the wall of the building. "Like I said," the dragon slowly got up and stepped over to his fallen enemy. "If losing means death, I have to win." Spyro turned and was about to leave when he heard a voice from behind him.

"F-finish me…" the ape said weakly, lifting his head to look into Spyro's eyes.

"No, if you're done fighting, I won't kill you."

"Look…at…me…" the Assassin coughed, and Spyro saw a red stain appear on his mask. "I'm…finished; do not…leave me like this." The ape drew a labored breath. "Let me die…as a warrior…please."

Spyro sighed, closing his eyes. After a moment, he met Assassin's gaze again. "Other than Cynder, you're the only one of my enemies that's shown any sense of honor. I'm sorry it's come to this." Still looking into the ape's eyes, Spyro drew back his tail and drove the spiked tip into Assassin's heart.

"Thank you, Spyro…"

_I never thought that I'd feel this way about one of them,_ Spyro thought as he burned the ape's body. _But…what a waste._ The dragon turned and ran into the village, hoping that Cynder was still alright.

OO

Amber's wing lashed forward, the sharp claw ripping through the soldier's light armor and slashing into his chest. Noting movement to the side, she swung her head around and let out a stream of flames, dropping the ape where he stood. As the soldiers fell to the ground, the white dragoness leapt over to Erika. The copper dragon lay unmoving, blood pouring from a deep gash across her throat. When Amber leaned over her, Erika's eyes fluttered open, but it was obvious that she could barely see.

"A-amber?" the lightning dragon's voice was barely audible. "What happened? I feel cold…"

"Shhh, don't speak." Amber carefully rolled Erika over, trying to stop the blood flow with one hand while she fumbled in her satchel, looking for anything to staunch the wound.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the two dragons as an ape crept up, raising his spear to strike. Amber moved to shield the young girl, closing her eyes. As she waited for the blow, ready to feel the spear pierce her, there was a crackling and a flash of light, followed by a scream and a thud. Amber opened her eyes to see that the ape was on the ground, dead. Looking up, she saw…

"Raj!" the mottled drake was standing a few yards away. "What are you…where were…never mind, I need your help! We have to get Erika to the temple!"

"Amber, come on! We need to get out of here; there are more apes coming!"

"Listen Raj, I'm not leaving without this girl."

"Amber, you have to come with me; if we don't get out of here now, those troops are going to kill all of us!"

"Raj…" Erika struggled to lift her head, trying to see with eyes blinded by pain and weakness from her wound. "I-is that…you…? Help…please…"

Raj looked up and the sound of more apes approaching. "Amber, you can't save her. Come on, move it!"

"Raj," Amber's eyes were hard as steel. "If you want to leave, go ahead. I'm going to save the girl _you've_ used and manipulated!"

Raj hesitated for a moment, torn between wanting to save Amber and himself. "Fine! You want to throw your life away, go ahead! I'm going to live!" The lightning dragon leapt into the air, winging away from the village.

"Raj…why?" Erika watched the blurred figure fade into the night, before finally falling unconscious, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hold on, Erika," Amber reached into her bag, grabbing a wad of bandages and trying to stop the bleeding before it was too late, feeling the child's body grow colder by the moment. "Just hold on."

"Well lookie here."

Amber looked up and saw four more soldiers leering at her, their weapons drawn.

"A couple more dragons, and one of 'em don't look too healthy."

Amber stepped between the apes and Erika. _Four at once, and I can't move without endangering Erika; plus I have to finish them off and get her somewhere safe…where is everyone?_

"Okay, boys," the lead ape hefted his sword and took a step forward. "Let's get this done with and find the rest of 'em!"

The apes started walking forward, and Amber took up a fighting stance. The dragoness' expression changed from defiant to surprised when a dark mist flowed into the clearing, surrounding the apes. The soldiers looked around for a moment, puzzled, before claws formed of what looked like shadows shot out from the 'cloud', cutting down three of them where they stood.

The fourth ape tried to run, but the mist followed him, rising up to and coalescing into a black dragon. "And where do you think you're going?" Cynder lashed out with her tail, gutting the soldier. "Honestly," she muttered, settling to the ground. "I always hated these things."

"Cynder…?"

"Don't worry, Amber," Cynder walked over to the white dragoness. "I'm really me this time. I just decided that since I have this power one way or another, I might as well put it to good use."

It was then that Cynder saw Erika, lying motionless, a crimson stain spreading over the bandages around her neck. "How is she?"

"Bad. I can't stop the bleeding with what I have here. If we could get to the hospital, or at least the temple, but…she isn't going to make it…"

"Hold on." Cynder took off her pack and took out the handful of red and green crystals. _How did he know…it doesn't matter, at least I have them now._ "Maybe these can give her a chance?"

"Those crystals? You think they'll help?"

"Yes; I was almost dead, and they saved my life. We have to try, don't we?" Cynder slowly removed the bandages, and placed a crystal near the wound. The light within the stone faded away, and the bleeding slowed slightly.

"It's working…" Amber gasped in relief.

It took most of Cynder's supply, but eventually the wound was closed, and Erika began to stir. "Wha…what happened? Amber?" Her eyes shot open when she realized who was standing over her. "What are you doing here?" Erika's face was a mask of fear and hatred. "Where's Raj?"

"Calm down, Erika." Amber placed a hand on the young dragon's shoulder, her golden eyes looking warmly into Erika's green ones. "Cynder just saved both of us; if it wasn't for her you'd probably be dead by now. As for Raj…he ran. The coward decided to save himself instead of helping us."

"No, no," Erika shook her head, trying to make sense of what Amber was telling her. _Cynder saved me? And Raj ran away? No, it can't be…_ "I-I don't believe it. It…it's not true. He wouldn't have left me!" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. "He wouldn't!"

"I'm sorry…" Amber held the copper dragon softly as she sobbed, shuddering with each ragged breath.

"I know this is shock to take in all at once," Cynder was looking around nervously, alert for any more troops. "But we're not safe here. Baho said everyone would be heading for the temple; I think that's where we should go. Erika, can you walk?"

"I think so…but why should we listen to you?"

"Because our chances of getting out of this are better if we stick together. I know you probably don't believe me, but I never wanted any of this to happen. Now let's go, it's a miracle that we haven't been found yet."

OO

_It's impossible…_ Antares used one of his strongest combo attacks, hurling a tornado bomb at the masked brute and following it with several Earth Missiles, which shattered and added blade-like shards to the debris within the vortex. After a moment the dust cleared to reveal that the ape was, once again, unharmed. _Nothing works!_ The ape's club came down and Antares was forced to jump back, narrowly avoiding the attack. The fight had been going on for almost ten minutes, as far as he could tell, and his enemy wasn't showing any sign of tiring, while the earth dragon knew he was wearing down. To top it off, the soldier seemed to be somehow immune to all of his elemental attacks and was just plain big enough to shrug off most hits. The only thing working in Antares' favor was that the rest of the apes seemed to be terrified of the berserker, and were keeping their distance. _How did I get myself into this…oh that's right, I told Tia and Amber to leave so they wouldn't get hurt. Geez I'm an idiot!_

The Elite swung his mace in a wide arc, aiming for Antares' head. The brown dragon tried to duck aside, but with his reflexes slowed by fatigue, the club still clipped his shoulder. His entire arm numb with pain, the dragon sprawled on the ground. Blinking to clear his eyes, he saw the club bearing down on him again. _Well this is gonna hurt…_

The ape's attack was stopped short by an arrow striking him in the shoulder, followed by an electric orb to the chest that blasted him back several feet. Antares looked in the direction of the attacks to see Stephen and Thor standing side-by-side as the cheetah readied a second arrow.

"Hey Antares," the yellow dragon taunted, "I thought you were supposed to be some hot-shot fighter?"

Antares pushed himself up and stumbled over to the pair. "Never thought I'd be glad to see you. And why are you helping me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea Rocky; this doesn't mean we're buddies. It's just that Stephen can be pretty persuasive when he's not threatening to shoot me."

"I just explained that while we aren't the best of friends, right now we need to fight together for all of our sakes. Now, are you alright Antares?"

"Mostly," the brown dragon was awkwardly balanced on three legs. "I think my shoulder's broken, or at least dislocated; I can't move it, or put any weight down on it."

Stephen knelt down and felt the drake's shoulder, and Antares flinched at the contact. "Well, I'm no healer, but I don't think it's broken. Come on, let's get to the temple and get you fixed up."

"Hold on a sec. Where's everyone else?"

"When Raj never showed up," Thor explained. "We decided we should split up and see if we could do anything. We figured you and your friends would need some help with this many troops."

"And it looks like we were right. When Tia told me what was going on, I sent her with my mom and brother to the temple, then rounded up a few fighters. We joined up with Thor and his group and spread out to try and stop these guys."

"Then Tia's okay?"

"Last I saw she was fine, she's probably back at the temple right now."

Just then the three looked up, startled at a roar from the Elite ape, who had gotten back to his feet, apparently unharmed by Thor's attack. He ripped the arrow out of his shoulder and flung it aside, glaring at the trio and raising his club.

"Son of a…," Thor looked like he was in shock. "I gave this guy full power, and there's not a mark on him!"

"Yeah my spells didn't seem to work either," Antares said.

"And he just pulled out my arrow like it was a splinter," Stephen added. "How are we supposed to beat this guy?"

Antares looked around for a moment, spotting a building behind the ape, the wall on their side damaged already. "I've got an idea, but we're gonna have to work together. Thor, can you keep him busy for a minute?"

"Easy," the yellow dragon replied, cracking his neck. Thor coiled his body for a moment, then launched himself at the soldier, trying to force him down. Thor's eyes went wide when the ape _caught_ him, and the two began grappling, each trying to gain an edge.

_And that,_ Antares thought as Thor was able to hold his own against the massive brute, _is why I never fought _him_ hand-to-hand._

"Stephen, you said my shoulder's not broken?"

"I don't think it is, but you still can't…"

"Pop it back into place."

"Huh?"

"If it isn't broken, then it's probably just dislocated, but I can't put it back myself, so I need you to reset the joint."

"Ok, I'll try." Stephen grabbed the drake's shoulder and upper arm. "You know this is going to hurt a lot?"

"It's not the first time I've had my shoulder busted; just hurry up, not even Thor can hold that thing off for long."

Stephen pushed until he felt the joint shift back into place, accompanied by a sound like a gunshot and a yell from Antares.

"Damn it, that hurts!"

"I warned you…"

"Hey ladies," Thor yelled, struggling against the giant. "If you two are done chatting, I could use a hand here!"

"Right. Stephen, hold back in case this doesn't work." Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Antares lunged forward, hitting the brute in the knees and dropping him to the ground.

"So what's the plan, Rocky?"

"First of all, keep calling me that and you'll get a few extra bones. See that wall?"

"The busted up one?"

"Yeah, get him over next to it; I'll do the rest."

"You'd better know what you're doing."

"I'm hoping the same thing…"

The ape got back up, brandishing his club.

"Okay," Antares dropped into a fighting crouch and charging his energy. "Ready, steady, go!"

"Ion shot!" Thor fired the spell and charged forward, shoving the ape back into the wall. The yellow dragon kicked back, forcing his opponent further into the rubble and causing a small shower of debris to come down. "Whatever you're planning, do it now!"

The instant Thor was clear Antares let loose a barrage of Earth Missiles, ripping through the remaining wall supports.

"All that and you couldn't hit him once?!"

"Who says I was aiming at him?" The ape tried to get up, but was met by the entire wall crashing down on him. When the dust cleared, there was nothing visible but an arm emerging from the rubble, and the soldier's mask, now cracked, its light fading.

"Well, that did it," Antares stretched his shoulder, wincing slightly. "Come on, let's go." Thor and Antares turned around and started walking over to Stephen. Suddenly, Stephen drew back an arrow and aimed at Antares.

"Stephen, what are you…" The cheetah released his arrow and the shaft whistled between the dragons, striking the ape in the chest as he climbed out of the stone pile.

"What does it take to _kill_ this sumbich?!" Antares prepared to battle again.

"That's it," Thor charged his energy. "I'm finishing this now!"

"Thor, wait, spells don't work…" Thor released the charged lightning bolt, striking the soldier directly…and throwing him back.

"What the…? There's no way that should have worked."

"The mask must have been protecting him somehow," Stephen said.

"Maybe," Antares replied, "but whatever…now we can cut loose on this a-hole!" The brown dragon formed an Earth Flail and swung it, knocking the giant to the ground. Antares' follow-up brought the energy ball down on top of the ape with a crash and the sound of bones breaking.

"Hey, Antares," Thor stepped next to the brown dragon. "Know any good Dual Techs?"

"For us? Last I checked earth and lightning don't mix."

"Exactly…" Thor began charging an electric orb. "Hit this with that shockwave of yours when it gets to him."

Thor fired the sphere as the ape struggled to his feet. Just before the orb struck, Antares released his Earth Shot, connecting with the orb…

Both dragons had to shield themselves with their wings, bracing against the force of the blast.

"Ho-ly…" Antares whistled. "Where did you learn that trick?"

"Practice and a lucky guess."

"Is he dead?" Stephen asked, keeping an arrow ready.

"If he survived that blast," Antares replied, "he deserves to beat us. Let's get going, I need to get this shoulder fixed."

With Stephen helping to support the brown drake, the three made their way back to the temple.

OO

"**Convection Whirl!"** Zalphus and Orion's combined attack, a tornado of flames, blew through the enemy line, charring a wide swath.

"I think we're coming to the end of them," Orion called. "The lines aren't filling in as quickly."

"You're right; they seem to be thinning out."

"Zalphus," Orion parried an ape's sword, countering with a slash of his wing blade. "Can you use those scrying crystals in the temple?"

"Yes…why are you asking now?"

"I think I can hold them back here; go try to contact the Guardians."

"I can't leave you alone out here, Orion." Zalphus blew a tornado, scooping up a few more soldiers and flinging them away.

"The others should be back soon, almost everyone's been brought in by now, the rest are defending the hospital or their homes. I can hold my own here, but I can't use the crystals. We both have a duty to our people, Zalphus; please let me do what I can, so you can do the same."

"I understand how you feel, but you're one of the people I must protect, and I can't let you throw your life away."

The argument was silenced when the troops began to pull back.

"What's going on?" Orion asked. "Are they retreating?"

The fire dragon's question was quickly answered. The crowd parted, and a large ape with one arm, wielding a large scimitar, stepped forward. His one green eye gleaming, Gaul pointed his sword at the two dragons.

"You have put up an impressive fight, dragons, but this battle is over. Surrender now and hand over Spyro and Cynder, and your deaths will be swift."

"We don't surrender to cowards," Orion growled.

"Fool!" Gaul barked. "Look around you: your village is in ruins, your people are dying around you…you've lost. Why invite more pain?"

"Surrendering to you would be tantamount to betraying everyone and everything we care for," Zalphus looked calmly at Gaul, but Orion could feel the Elder's power surging just below the surface, ready to burst forth at a moment's notice.

"Very well," Gaul sheathed his sword. "If that is your decision…" Before either dragon could react, the ape king formed an energy ball in his hand and hurled it at Zalphus. "You will die first!"

The spell was halfway to its target when a fireball struck it, exploding and dispersing the energy. "Nice try, Gaul," Cynder's eyes bored into the ape's as the black dragoness stepped up next to Orion, accompanied by Amber and Erika.

"So," Gaul laughed. "The traitor shows herself. You're either brave or stupid…or do you think you can save them by turning yourself over?"

"Call me a traitor again, and I'll rip your throat out."

"Bold words for someone in your position, girl. Are you expecting the purple whelp to save you again, because I doubt he'll be coming."

"I'm right here Gaul." Spyro stepped forward. "And I'm sorry about your assassin, but he didn't leave me much choice."

"So this is the ape king?" Antares, Thor and Stephen arrived, the brown dragon limping but standing on his own. "I was expecting something more impressive."

"Much as the idea pains me," Baho and Tia pushed their way past a group of apes to join the others. "I'm willing to let you live if you leave now."

"In other words," the blue dragoness added, "clear out now or else."

"I don't know how you came back, freak," Cynder began building her power. "But I'm willing to bet it won't work twice."

"You can't fight all of us, Gaul," Spyro said. "Run back to Malefor, and tell him we won't surrender. Not now, not ever."

Growling, Gaul looked over the group assembled in front of him. The purple dragon was right: with so much of his forces gone, there was almost no chance of defeating all of the dragons at once. He knew Malefor would be furious with him for retreating, but his master wouldn't kill him; he couldn't afford to. These dragons, however, were another matter: he knew that any of them was willing to finish him, and that Cynder, at least, would fully enjoy it.

"You've won this round, worms, but next time you won't be so lucky." Gaul signaled and his dreadwing landed next to him, and the ape mounted. "Oh Cynder," Gaul's eye flashed as he drew his sword. "Before I leave, here's a parting gift!" Gaul hurled his blade at the black dragoness, at the same time firing a laser from his eye at Spyro. Without even waiting to see if his attacks struck, he took to the air, his men following after him as quickly as possible.

Spyro shielded himself with his wing, feeling the burn as the beam struck. "Orion no!" Hearing Amber's cry, the purple drake moved his wing, seeing Cynder unharmed, staring in shock at the hilt of Gaul's sword protruding from Orion's chest.

"Orion!" Amber knelt down next to the red dragon, looking at the wound. "Orion! Please, say something!"

Spyro stepped next to Cynder, placing his wing around her shoulders. "He pushed me aside," the black dragoness' voice was barely a whisper. "He saved my life…"

--- --- ---

Sorry to stop here, but chapter length is getting out of hand again. Next chap should be up tomorrow or day after, and I'm really going to try to get it up. Sorry again for the wait.


	15. Chapter 15: The Price of Victory

Told you I'd be back quick, didn't I? Last chap had a pretty dramatic ending, and I need to finish up with that, and tie up just a few other loose ends.

--- --- ---

Chapter 15: The Price of Victory

"Orion!" Amber sobbed, frantically feeling the red dragon's pulse, praying that he was still alive somehow.

Orion gasped and choked, the convulsion pulling his hand away from Amber.

"Thank the Ancestors." Blinking tears from her eyes, Amber's training kicked in. "Baho, I need you to help me put pressure on the wound. Spyro, when I give the word, pull the sword out so I can bind the wound. Cynder, do you have any of those crystals left?"

"I might."

"Get them out."

"What can I do?" Tia asked, anxious.

"Get some supplies that I can use to stop the bleeding and close the wound."

"On it." Tia took Erika's hand. "Come on; you don't need to see this." Wide-eyed, Erika silently followed Tia inside.

"Hold on, Red," the white dragoness whispered to Orion. "We'll get you fixed up, I promise."

"Ready, Baho?" the silver drake nodded, and each of them placed a hand on one side of the gash and pressed down. "Spyro, now." Spyro gripped the handle and pulled. Slowly, the blade shifted, then slid out, along with a fresh gush of blood. "Careful, Baho. We need to slow down the blood until we can close this off."

"Sorry." Baho pressed down, but it only made a small difference.

"Cynder," Amber was starting to panic again. "Where are those crystals?"

"Here." Cynder help out a handful of tiny stones. "I only have a few left; I don't know if it's enough but…"

"Right now it's all we've got. Let me have them."

"I brought everything they could spare," Tia took the full bag off her shoulder and dropped it next to Amber.

"Thanks." Amber had taken the crystals from Cynder and placed them against the wound. She used every gem and barely made any change; the damage was just too severe. "Baho, Spyro, keep that pressure." Amber reached into the bag and took out a wad of padding. _I need to clean up enough of the blood to get stitches in. Maybe then I can close up the cut._ As she was leaning over to clean the wound, Orion coughed again and his eyes fluttered open.

"A-amber…"

"Hush; don't speak until I stitch you up."

"Don't waste those on me; I'm finished."

"Don't say that, I've fixed up worse than this."

Orion reached up and took Amber's hand in his own. "No." The red dragon coughed, a bit of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry, Heart, it's my time. The Ancestors want me with them, and I've got to answer."

"No…" tears welled up in Amber's eyes. "No…"

"Nineteen years…it's really not that long is it? Long enough though, I guess…I don't regret a minute of it. No, that's not true." He looked straight into Amber's eyes. "I wish I just had a little more time with you."

Orion drew a labored breath. "Antares, are you there?"

"I'm here Orion."

"You always were a shameless joker, but you have a good heart. Keep that heart with you, and stand by your friends."

"I will, count on it."

"Baho…"

"Sir?"

"Always so formal…" Orion chuckled weakly. "You were the brother I never had, and I'm proud to call you friend. You've become a great warrior, and a fine guardian. Continue to fight, but don't let your rage consume you."

"Yes si—Brother."

"Tia, you always think of others first, sometimes ignoring your own needs. You're the anchor for the others, and they count on you for support. Please remember that you have to think of yourself sometimes."

"I will, but you know I can't ignore someone who needs help."

"Just realize that sometimes that person is you…"

"I will." Tia blinked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Spyro, Cynder, I only just met you, but I know that the tales tell less than half of the truth. You've both been given heavy burdens, but you've borne them admirably. Hold onto each other, and to all those you hold dear…I have a feeling it will be you that lead us out of this darkness, and into a bright new age."

Orion coughed again, his eyes dulling further. "Elder Zalphus, it was a pleasure serving under you; you taught me what it means to be a leader, and what compassion and honor are. I'll miss you…"

"And I you, Orion."

"Orion," Amber gasped, her voice choked. "Please don't leave us…don't leave me."

"Not my choice, Heart. I wish I could stick around, but I guess this is fate."

"To Hell with fate!" Tears were flowing freely down her face; she was barely holding back sobs. "How do you expect us to go on without you?!"

"Stand together, draw strength from each other. We've been together for some great times, but my road's over and there's nothing we can do about that. I…I'm so-sorr…" The red dragon's eyes drifted closed, and his arm went limp, his hand slipping from Amber's.

"Orion? Orion?! No! Come back! Oriooon!" Sobbing, Amber fell over his body, her tears flowing over his chest. Baho stepped next her, draping a wing over the white dragoness. The silver drake made no sound, but silent tears were flowing unchecked from his eyes.

"Come," Zalphus whispered, gesturing the others inside. "We should give them some time."

OO

The next morning, the survivors were gathered outside the temple, with Zalphus, Spyro, Cynder, and the remainder of the Front Guard assembled as the heroes of the day.

"Hear me," Zalphus yelled over the murmur of the crowd. "Last night, our village was attacked by the armies of the Dark Master. It was a terrible ordeal, but we were able to withstand them, and have emerged victorious, although at a great cost. We must not forget those who have fallen, and honor their memories and their sacrifice, and we must move on, pushing back against the tide of darkness and evil."

"Move on?" a faun asked. "How? The village is gone; we've lost everything."

"That's not true!" Cynder called out. "We're still alive, and still together…"

"Shut up, witch!" a voice from the crowd cut her off. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't come here…"

Thor and his friends stepped to the front of the crowd. "Anyone has a problem with them," the yellow dragon began.

"Say it to our faces," the faun finished as the four of went to stand in front of the others.

"You're on our side?" Spyro asked.

"Not on your life," Thor scoffed. "But right now you guys are right, and you did help save all our lives."

"Thanks."

"Just don't get used to it."

"It's true we have lost much," Zalphus went on. "But we have survived. If we give up now, it will be an insult to all those that sacrificed themselves for our cause. We can move on, rebuild, live…we must live and move forward. Grieve, mourn if you must, we all will, but do not give up hope."

"But where can we go?" a cheetah that Cynder recognized as Stephen's mother asked. "Our homes have been destroyed, and the Dark Master knows about the village now; we aren't safe anymore."

"The Temple." Everyone went silent at Spyro's outburst, and the purple dragon seemed surprised at himself. Regaining his composure, Spyro went on. "We can go to the Dragon Temple. Cynder and I live there with the Guardians, but there should be room for everyone, and you'd all be welcome."

"Spyro," Cynder whispered in his ear. "What are you saying? There's barely room for us; the temple's a wreck, and even if we rebuilt it we still couldn't fit everyone."

"Trust me," he said quietly. "It's the best thing right now. And they have a point: Malefor came here for us. I'm not taking the blame, but we are partly responsible." Raising his voice, Spyro addressed the crowd again. "It won't be easy, but it's better than staying here. There's more than enough land to rebuild the village, and Malefor's forces wouldn't dare to attack with all of us and the Guardians there. Like Zalphus said, we shouldn't forget what we've lost, but we can't just give up either."

"Spyro's right," Antares yelled. "We can't stay here, and from what I've heard this is the best place for us to go. Who's with me?"

A few in the crowd nodded and muttered, but most of them didn't seem to be convinced.

"I am." Tia stepped up nest to the brown drake.

"As am I." Baho's voice was somber, but there was no mistaking his conviction. "Orion wouldn't have wanted us to waste his sacrifice by giving in to despair, and I doubt anyone else would have either."

"For Orion," Amber stood up. "For all that we've lost. We have to push on, or the Dark Master and his followers will have won."

"Count on us." Stephen and his friends stepped out from the crowd.

"We're in," added Thor, his gang nodding their agreement.

Slowly, the momentum moved through the crowd, and soon every one of them was showing agreement, nodding, even cheering.

"Thanks," Spyro looked around at his new friends, some of them quite unexpected.

"Any time," Stephen replied.

"So now that we've decided to go to this Temple," Thor asked, "why don't you tell us about it?"

"Yeah," the cheetah prompted. "What's the place like?"

"Why don't we just show you?" Spyro replied.

"I hope the Guardians are ready for some company," Cynder said, her eyes sparkling.

Spyro smiled, embracing the black dragoness. "I'm sure they'll get used to them. After all, they let you stay…" Cynder's retort was cut off as Spyro pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes went wide with shock for a moment, then closed slowly as she returned the kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Tia laughed, feigning disgust.

"Hey Spy," Antares said. "Don't forget to hold your breath." The comment earned the brown dragon a hard punch from Tia. "Hey," he yelled, shielding himself from the blow. "I was just joking!"

Zalphus merely smiled at the sight of the children. _Remarkable; they can still go on like this after what just happened._ The silver wyrm noticed that Amber and Baho were standing silently to the side, their eyes downcast. _Still, some wounds take time to heal. Amber lost a lover, and Baho a brother…those scars will be a long time in fading…_

Drawing himself up, Zalphus bellowed over the assembled mass. "There will be time for celebration once we have reached our new home. First we must gather our dead and pay them their respects. After that, gather what you can, but remember that we have a long journey ahead of us."

Still talking among themselves the crowd dispersed, going about there solemn tasks.

_Ancestors,_ Zalphus thought, watching them go, _please watch over us, and do not call any more to your side before their time._ Ending his silent prayer, Zalphus went with the Front Guard to prepare their fallen leader for his final rest.

OO

If Malefor had been present, the entire building would have likely been leveled by his fury. As it was, the waves of power radiating from the crystal caused the chamber to rumble like an earthquake. "Is your incompetence boundless?!" the Dark Master berated his minion, as Gaul cringed before the gem. "You had an army, a spy within their ranks, I even enhanced your powers myself, and for the _third_ time you were unable to destroy him! Is there any mission that you can succeed?! ANSWER ME!"

"It-it wasn't my fault," the ape king stuttered, paralyzed with fear. "The dragon who turned to us betrayed me; he said that there were only a few guards, but we faced an army. On top of that, they seemed to be waiting for us…"

"Enough of your excuses, worm! Know that if I did not still require your service you would die where you stand for this failure." Malefor seethed for a moment, the dark waves diminishing slightly. "At least this was not a total loss…"

Gaul looked up, puzzled. _'Not a total loss'? But we were beaten back, and failed to capture either of them…_ "Master, what do you mean? What have we gained?"

"Oh, nothing much," Raj stepped out of the shadows and walked over next to Gaul. "Just the dragon your Master needs."

"But, but…" the lightning dragon cut of Gaul's protest.

"You said if I didn't like how you run things to take it up with Malefor; I decided to take your advice."

"Kneel, child," Malefor commanded. Raj knelt in front of the crystal, and a beam of energy shot out, infusing him with dark energy. "Now," Malefor's eyes flashed. "Arise, my new apprentice."

"Thank you, Master."

--- --- ---

Well, that brings us to the end of the story. I know it's open-ended, I have more planned. This is just the end of part one.

Special thanks to TMHB77 for letting me use Amber, and for inspiring this story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this far and put up with my erratic schedule. Hopefully the next will be a bit more regular (_crosses fingers_). Also, it will most likely be a while before I get the next one up; I have some school projects to finish, and I'd also like to get at least the first couple of chapters done first so I don't get so rushed.


	16. EpilogueSpecial Features

I know I said that I was done with this fic, but then it occurred to me that I have just one more thing to take care of. Also, there was something I wanted to do for all of you, but I'm not technically allowed to do it unless I say that it's an author note added to the story. So…surprise! I have one more entry for New Frontier:

--- --- ---

Epilogue

Spyro and Cynder stood on a balcony of the restored Temple, looking out over the village in the valley below. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Cynder asked, smiling. "Four months, and look at what we've done…"

"Everyone pulled together," the purple dragon replied. "That's what it was; none of us could have done this alone. Even Raj's old gang helped out."

"They just had a bad leader. Now that Thor's in charge they're not so bad." Cynder giggled. "Would you believe Daeven asked me out the other day?"

"So what did you say?"

"I turned him down of course," Cynder gave Spyro a quick kiss on the cheek. "Like I'd trade you for anyone."

"Excuse us."

The pair turned around to see Ignitus and Erika standing in the doorway.

"Hi Ignitus, Erika," Spyro was blushing furiously. "Can we help you?"

"Actually," Erika began hesitantly, her eyes downcast. "I…I wanted to talk to Cynder…if you're not too busy that is?"

"That's fine," the black dragoness answered. "What's up?"

"I-I kind of wanted t-to talk to you alone…" she stammered.

"That's fine," Spyro made his way to the door, Ignitus waking alongside him.

"So," Cynder asked once the others were out of earshot. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Erika began slowly, still not meeting Cynder's gaze. "I wanted to say…I'm…" the copper dragon took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I haven't been fair to you at all. I was upset about Raj, and I blamed you for him leaving. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you forgive me?"

Cynder placed her hand on Erika's shoulder, looking warmly into the young dragoness' eyes. "Of course I forgive you. I understand what you went through: your whole world had just been shattered, you'd have to be crazy for that not to get to you."

"So it's okay?"

"It's okay. Believe it or not I went through something similar myself."

"Really?"

"After Spyro rescued me from Malefor, it took me a long time to get used to how different my life was. It was also kind of hard to accept the idea that my 'Master' had tried to kill me for failing him. There were actually some times when I was angry at Spyro for taking me away."

Erika was silent for a moment. "Why are you telling me this? Are you saying that you want to go back to the Dark Master?"

"Never. I'm just saying that I know what you went through, and I understand how you feel."

"Thank you, Cynder," Erika said, smiling at last. "That's a weight off my shoulders. Tia was right when she said I should talk to you."

"Yeah, she's good at solving this kind of problem."

OO

"Spyro, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course Ignitus; what did you need?"

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. You've taken the roles of hero, leader, warrior, and friend…and performed them all admirably. I'm sure that if Darius were here now he would agree that you are everything he could hope for in a son and more. And I feel the same way."

"Thanks Ignitus, but you're being too kind; I don't deserve that kind of praise. I just do what needs to be done."

"That's all it takes to be a hero, Spyro. And you do so much more than that, even if you don't realize it. You stand and fight where others would flee, and that kind of strength is inspiring. You're a beacon for the rest of us. Before you appeared, we had given up hope of defeating Malefor, or even surviving the war. You gave us the courage that we needed to go on. You may not think so, but we'd be lost without you." Ignitus smiled at his 'son'. "Especially Cynder."

Spyro's face went pure red. "And I wouldn't know what to do without her," he muttered, looking away.

--- --- ---

OK, now that I've dealt with the mandatory story content, here comes one Hell of an Author Notes segment.

**Special Features**

**Quotes/References:**

A list of all of the quotes and references I included in the fic, sorted by chapter.

**Chapter 2:**

Spookily close parallel to a scene from Naruto. I forget which episode exactly (it was during the Chunin Exam), but replace Cynder with Sakura, Spyro with Curse Mark lv 1 Sasuke, and the apes with the Sound Genin…it's kind of scary that I wasn't even planning this one.

**Chapter 4:**

'I didn't want to lose you like I lost Malefor.' Reference to Star Wars, specifically The Empire Strikes Back, if I remember right. I may not have the line exactly right, but close enough that most people I've asked got it. As soon as I found out that Mark Hammel (Luke Skywalker) was voicing Malefor, I knew I had to fit at least one Star Wars reference, and Obi Wan's line seemed to the best fit.

When I was planning the conversation between Spyro and Ignitus, it felt very Harry Potter, especially the part where Spyro's father was Ignitus' best friend, but it felt right, particularly with Gary Oldman playing both Ignitus and Sirius Black, so I ran with it.

**Chapter 6:**

'My studies of the Forbidden Arts have granted me with powers that some would deem…unnatural.' Another Star Wars reference, I hope I don't need to explain more.

**Chapter 8:**

'Brace yourself, you're about to become very popular.' The line came from Disney/Pixar's Robots. I know that the movie has nothing to do with my story, but I liked the line and it is something Antares would say.

**Chapter 9:**

'Ready, steady, go!' From the Fullmetal Alchemist opening by the same name. Basically I made it the Front Guard's battle cry.

**Chapter 10:**

'sweet girl…bad judge of character.' Jim Carey in the live action Grinch movie. No particular reason for using, it just fit.

**Chapter 11:**

Cynder's crack about them being chained together is a DotD reference; I'm also commenting on how in eleven chapters I'd hardly done anything where Spyro and Cynder weren't together, so it's kind of a shot at myself. (btw, that chain was nothing but trouble for about 90 percent of the game)

**Chapter 13:**

'It's been a long time, Dragon.' I toyed around with making an Advent Children reference here, but I decided against it and changed the line, partly because I wanted to save that for later, partly because I'd get hurt if certain people I know read Gaul quoting Sephiroth.

**Chapter 14:**

'_This is gonna be…interesting._' The Star Wars TV series. This one wasn't intentional (it's actually something I say myself when I think a situation's gone bad or is about to), but again, the parallel is there so it works. Also, like I said I'm trying to fit in some SW references.

'Oh yeah, real sure.' Quote from the first Bionicle movie. Once again, just switch the characters and you have the same scene.

'_It's impossible…nothing works!_' Blatant .Hack reference. From the first game, when Orca is fighting Skeith and none of his attacks hurt it.

'Ready, steady, go!' [see chapter 9 section]

In case anyone doesn't know, Dual Techs are from Crono Trigger (and I think Crono Cross but I never got to play it so I'm not sure). Since many of them rely on mixing different elemental powers, it just kind of makes sense that dragons could use them.

**Chapter 15:**

'Stand together, and draw strength from each other.' I mentioned earlier in the story that Orion seems like a younger Ignitus, and so I decided to have him say the Fire Guardian's last words.

'Arise, my new apprentice.' I shouldn't even have to explain this one.

These are all of the ones that were intentional and a couple that I caught after I put them down. If you find any others, let me know in a PM or Review.

OO

**Soundtrack:** Just a few songs that go with the story and/or characters.

Black Fire (piano remix)**: **during the battle with Dark Cynder

Raising Fighting Spirit**:** defending the village; starts when Spyro, Baho, and Cynder leave the prison

Strong and Strike**:** Baho's battle theme

[Sango's Theme]: in the forest, when Spyro is comforting Cynder

Wind: ending song

If you want the tracks (except Sango's Theme, I'm looking for it right now), send me a PM.

OO

**Deleted Scene:** Here's a scene from Chapter 11 that was cut out for story purposes.

_What's with this headache?_ For the last hour or so Cynder had had a dull throb in the back of her head. _Come to think of it, it started just after Baho gave me this necklace…_

_You still haven't figured it out?_ A strangely familiar voice sounded in Cynder's mind. _I thought you were some kind of genius. I mean I am, after all._

_Wha? _The pain had spiked for a moment when the voice appeared, and she shook her head trying to ease it. _What's going on? Who are you?_

The voice laughed softly, accompanied by another spike of pain. It also felt like the necklace was heating up. _I'm you, or at least a part of you._

Cynder shook her head again, blinking in confusion. _What do you mean? Who are you?_

_I hate repeating myself, you know…_

"Cynder," Spyro asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the dragoness lied.

_Stop toying with her._ Cynder recognized this voice.

_Malefor?! But how?_

_She really isn't that bright,_ the first voice broke in, _is she? Well, just to stop you from repeating yourself like an idiot, you can call me Shard. And as for _what_ I am…let's just say that I'm the part of you you'd rather say doesn't exist. And I'd like to say, it's good to get out again after so long._

_Shard,_ Malefor broke back into the conversation. _Stop playing around; we have work to do._

_Yes master._

Suddenly, the pain became so great that Cynder fell to the ground, clutching at her head and crying in pain. Then she felt her consciousness being pushed back as Shard began to take control. At the same time she once again felt Malefor's dark power flowing through her from the pendant, which was now glowing purple.

"Cynder!" Spyro knelt down next to her.

"No," the dragoness moaned, feeling her control of her body slipping away. "No!"

Spyro reached for the pendant, but the dark energy was too strong and he had to pull his hand away.

_Yes,_ Shard taunted, pushing her control further, while Cynder's body began to grow larger.

_Shard,_ Malefor commanded. _Deal with the child first, then raze this village to the ground._

_With pleasure!_

_No!_ Cynder fought vainly, putting everything she had into forcing Shard back, and resisting Malefor's control. But it was no good; with the amulet bolstering them, Cynder didn't have the strength to prevail.

_Poor girl,_ Shard thought in a mocking tone. _She doesn't want to watch her friends butchered. How about this, little Cynder._ Cynder's vision began to darken. _Go to sleep, and when you wake up it will all be over…_

_No! Stop!_ Cynder fought with all she had, but was powerless to resist Shard's spell. "Ready for Round 2?" she heard herself ask as everything went black…

**You know how the rest of the scene goes. I put some real thought into a split personality that takes over when Cynder is in Dark Form, but the more I looked at it, the less I liked the idea. It would have been too confusing to write, and it sounds like I'm saying that Cynder's innocent because she really never did anything, when we know that she did, albeit under Malefor's influence. That's why she feels so guilty.**

--- --- ---

Well, now I'm really done. I plan to start writing the sequel by Spring Break, and I'll also be doing some work on my profile page.


End file.
